Friendship Among Games
by Fenixyz
Summary: La era de Anon-a-Miss ha terminado, y Sunset es feliz en su nueva vida con sus nuevas amigas. Pero un nuevo desafío la hará regresar al lugar que dejó atrás, y enfrentar a quienes fueron sus amigas, y a una persona tan extraña, como conocida. Los JUEGOS van a empezar, y solo puede haber UN ganador. -Secuela de Sunset Among Shadows-
1. Prólogo

Un bello día de primavera. El frío invierno ha quedado atrás y ahora el sol recupera su trono en el cielo.

Debajo las flores brotan llenando de color y aromas el ambiente.

En la escuela secundaria Canterlot, un nuevo día de clases está por comenzar, poco a poco los jóvenes estudiantes van llegando dispuestos a dar sus clases.

Pocos y ninguno da nota de una chica parada frente a la estatua de la escuela.

Esta chica observa hacia el corcel símbolo de la escuela.

¿?: … la escuela Canterlot. … es mi tercera escuela este año… me pregunto si…

Su voz es solo un susurro para sí misma, y luego se gira para ingresar en la escuela.

Mientras dentro del edificio, en la oficina de la directora de la escuela, vemos a esta misma, Celestia, sentada en su escritorio, su rostro es calmo, pero se nota una ligera tensión en su cuerpo.

Abre los ojos solo un poco, y los lleva hasta un documento asentado a un lado. Separado de tantos otros en el escritorio, su mirada fija en lo escrito en la parte superior.

_"Solicitud de Transferencia"_

Esas palabras le dan un ligero escalofrío por alguna razón. Y su mente regresa en el tiempo hasta hace una semana.

* * *

_La solicitud de transferencia es dejada en su escritorio con cierta prisa, pero de manera ordenada. Celestia la toma, y la mira, se permite a sí misma releer lo escrito en la hoja un par de veces, e incluso luego necesita de un momento en silencio para pensar._

_Tras varios minutos que se sintieron demasiado largos, lleva su vista hacia su hermana menor, y colega sub directora de la escuela, Luna._

_Celestia: … es una broma…?_

_Luna alza una ceja pero su rostro se mantiene tan serio como es costumbre en ella._

_Luna: Llevamos más de 30 años de conocernos. Recuerdas alguna vez que yo haya hecho una broma?_

_Su voz es tan seria como siempre, y Celestia intenta decir algo, pero su voz se atora en su garganta._

_Ninguna de las hermanas vuelve a hablar. Celestia está aún sorprendida y pensativa, Luna por su parte, aunque se mantiene calma no parece segura que decir._

_Finalmente es la menor quien rompe ese incómodo silencio._

_Luna: en cualquier caso, ya confirmé sus documentos, y su registro académico, no hay razón para negar la solicitud. … no una formal._

_La hermana mayor apoya un brazo en el escritorio y se toca la frente con sus dedos, parece dolerle la cabeza de pronto._

_Luna: … claro que tampoco estamos obligadas a aceptarla. Quieres que llame y diga que-_

_Celestia: no._

_Interrumpe secamente la directora y se endereza en su asiento._

_Celestia: no podemos rechazar a una estudiante solo por emociones personales._

_Luna: esto es, un poco más complicado que eso._

_Celestia decide no hablar más, y simplemente toma un sello en tinta verde, presionando este sobre la solicitud. Luna no habla ni hace nada ante esa acción. Ese sello y una firma completan los espacios en el documento._

_Celestia: listo._

_Luna: … estás segura de esto?_

_Celestia: honestamente Luna, desde hace tiempo no estoy segura de nada._

_La sub directora no responde, solo toma la hoja y se da la vuelta para retirarse. Ya en la puerta, se gira levemente y da una última palabra._

_Luna: un nuevo capítulo en nuestra escuela va a empezar. Mejor nos preparamos._

_Con eso, la mujer "oscura" se retira. Su hermana solo queda en silencio con sus pensamientos. Viéndose sola se deja caer en su asiento._

_Celestia: … ya estoy lista para que acabe…_

* * *

Ese recuerdo tan firme y vivo en su cabeza la hace casi estremecerse. Se obliga a dejar su cuerpo inmóvil, negándose a mostrar algún temblor.

Celestia: _habré hecho lo correcto…?_

Se pregunta internamente, por supuesto, nadie puede darle una respuesta.

Pasan un par de minutos en silencio, la mujer aún preparándose para lo que viene. Y es entonces, que se oye un toque a la puerta.

Celestia se permite un segundo para calmar su respiración, enderezar su espalda y hombros, y mantener un gesto sereno y maduro en su rostro. Luego de eso, habla.

Celestia: adelante.

Pasa un segundo, luego otro, y entonces se ve el picaporte moverse, la puerta se abre, ni rápido ni lento, solo se abre, y alguien ingresa.

Celestia siente sus hombros tensarse, pero se obliga a bajarlos y no mostrarse nerviosa. Se aclara la garganta para que su voz no le falle, y da una sonrisa amable y tranquila.

Celestia: buenos días, bienvenida a la Secundaria Canterlot. Soy la directora Celestia.

* * *

Suena la campana que da inicio a las clases del día.

Los estudiantes toman cada quien sus lugares. Entre ellos, está el reconocible quinteto, apodado, las "rainbooms".

Las cinco amigas no suelen compartir todas una misma clase al mismo tiempo, por lo que es un día singular para todas.

Hay un par de conversaciones y saludos más entre todos los alumnos, hasta que se ve al maestro ingresar al salón.

Maestro: buen día estudiantes. Se que todos están ansiosos por empezar la clase.

El tono del maestro tiene un ligero toque de sarcasmo bromista, cosa que suelta unas pequeñas risitas de algunos estudiantes.

Maestro: sin embargo tendrán que calmar sus ansias, ya que tengo un anuncio. El día de hoy se nos unirá una nueva estudiante a la escuela.

La noticia gana las respuestas esperadas. Hay sorpresa, algo de confusión, pero mucho interés, y en algunos, hasta emoción. La joven de esponjoso cabello rosado tiene mucho de esto último.

Los murmullos y preguntas entre los jóvenes no se hacen esperar, y el maestro solo los deja ser por un momento antes de retomar su rol de autoridad del aula.

Maestro: muy bien muy bien, basta de tanto murmullo. Esta joven llegó a nuestra escuela desde el Colegio de Trottingham. Confío en que todos aquí le den una cordial bienvenida y la hagan sentir bien en nuestra escuela.

Todos los jóvenes sonríen, su interés por la nueva estudiante aún presente y parece aumentar.

Maestro: bien no le demos más vueltas al asunto, demos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera. Por favor pasa.

Habla hacia la puerta, esta se abre, y una figura se adentra en el salón.

Al principio todo son sonrisas de interés, pero pronto estas caen, dejando en su lugar miradas de intriga, y cierta sorpresa.

Las cinco amigas, abren sus ojos llenas de conmoción, incapaces de creer lo que están viendo.

Esta chica recién llegada, camina con calma, hasta ponerse frente a todos.

Lleva zapatillas oscuras con un símbolo adornando, un pequeño sol blanco y dorado, sus piernas cubiertas hasta medio muslo por una falda naranja, adornada con ese mismo dibujo y otro similar, un sol de color rojo y amarillo, en sus brazos lleva unos libros escolares, y viste una blusa de suave morado con rayas purpureas, un pequeño lazo color crema en su cuello.

Su cabellera, roja y amarilla fluye con calma mientras camina. Detrás de un par de gruesas gafas negras, sus ojos de color turquesa muestran un brillo animado, pero tranquilo, igual que su sonrisa.

Todos los jóvenes del salón están pasmados, sorprendidos, algunos, casi atontados. Nuestro quinteto reconocido son quienes más se sorprenden.

Todas las miradas están sobre esa chica, quien solo sonríe y espera un momento antes de finalmente hablar, siempre manteniendo una sonrisa.

¿?: Hola, buenos días a todos. Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer, es un placer conocerlos.

* * *

**NOTA:**

**www**(punto aquí)**deviantart**(punto aqui)**com/punzil504/art/SciShimmer-740724606**

La imagen no es mía, créditos al artista


	2. Un día, dos soles

_El nuevo día en la Preparatoria Crystal empieza. Los jóvenes estudiantes ya se preparan para sus clases. Sin embargo, el ambiente se siente diferente._

_Hace poco, Crystal era una escuela, fría, los estudiantes eran apáticos y desinteresados unos de otros. Cada uno veía solo por sus intereses._

_Pero ahora, los alumnos caminan por los pasillos, saludándose, dando y compartiendo sonrisas. Se los ve reunirse para hablar y compartir experiencias._

_Todo eso es lo que ve la estudiante mas reciente de esta escuela. Sunset Shimmer_

_La extranjera dimensional llegó a Crystal hace ya dos meses, y aunque pareciera un tiempo relativamente corto, le ha tocado vivir un sin fín de experiencias. Buenas y malas por igual._

Nuestra chica dimensional toma una respiración profunda, calmada, con una sonrisa al adentrarse en los pasillos de su ahora escuela.

"hey Sunset" "Hola Sunset!" "gusto en verte" "cómo estás?"

Se oye de varios estudiantes que la saludan al verla. Ella devuelve los saludos con un movimiento de su mano y una amistosa sonrisa.

¿?: SUNSITAAAAAAA~!

Ante el grito Sunset solo puede sonreír con cierta gracia, antes de sentirse ser atrapada por un par de brazos, y algo un tanto pesado se deja caer sobre su espalda.

Sunset: ja ja Sonata!

Ríe divertida mientras gira la mirada para ver a una chica de cabello azul, la cual le sonríe muy feliz.

Sonata: Sunsita! Hola!

Sunset: hola, como estás?

Sonata: súper emocionada! Es-

Sunset: martes de tacos, lo sé.

Sonata: YAY! Me alegra que aceptaran mi solicitud!

Sunset: bueno presentamos firmas de casi todos los estudiantes a la decana Cadence. Aunque si es bastante sorprendente que aceptaran.

Sonata: SIIIII TACOOOOOS!

Nuestra extranjera solo puede reír al sentirse apretada en el abrazo de su amiga y compañera dimensional.

_Era divertido, en un sentido irónico, el como la que una vez fue una acérrima enemiga, es ahora una de sus mejores amigas. Pero Sunset no puede quejarse. Sonata sabe hacer que la gente la quiera._

Tras su encuentro con la chica centenaria, cruza camino con otra estudiante, una chica de cabello corto violeta, adornado con un broche de girasol. Su postura y forma de caminar es elegante, y ligeramente presuntuosa.

¿?: Sunset querida, un gusto verte.

Sunset: Sunny Flare, buenos días.

_Sunny Flare es otra de las mejores amigas de Sunset. Aunque es difícil, incluso para ella misma, entender como llegó a ser así, pero Sunny ha hecho mucho por ella. Es una chica con un carácter, excéntrico, por decirlo así, pero agradable._

Sunny: oh Sunset, tienes mal abotonada la chaqueta.

Le habla en un tono de ligero regaño. Sunset se extraña y mira su ropa, se da cuenta que en efecto, hay un botón mal colocado, dejando un agujero al aire que desentona.

Sunset: oh, no me di cuenta.

Sunny frunce ligeramente el ceño y sin si quiera preguntar comienza a arreglar la chaqueta de nuestra extranjera conocida.

Sunny: cielos Sunset, a veces me sorprende que puedas ser tan descuidada con tu persona. Una joven tan bonita como tú debería cuidar mejor su presentación.

Sunset: chin, diablos Sunny… actúas como si fueras mi mamá.

Habla nuestra chica con cierta gracia en su voz.

Sunny: es crimen preocuparnos por nuestras amigas? En serio Sunset, ojalá pudieras preocuparte por ti de la misma forma que te preocupas por los demás. Serías mucho más de lo que eres ahora mismo.

Sunset: … no es que tenga mucho que hacer conmigo misma. Estoy bien.

Sunny: bueno si no vas a preocuparte por ti, lo haré yo, me aseguraré que cuides tu aspecto y tu salud.

Sunset: ya en serio, ahora si pareces mi mamá.

Sunny: dime como gustes, aún así te mantendré vigilada.

Sunset solo rueda los ojos con cierta gracia, pero sonríe agradecida por el cuidado de la chica.

Tras separarse Sunset llega hasta su casillero, donde cambia algunos libros y cuadernos para sus clases.

¿?: Sun-Shim!Sun-Shim!Sun-Shim! SUN-SHIM!

Escucha de pronto una voz acelerada, y tan pronto gira la cabeza algo brillante y colorido es casi estampado en su cara.

¿?: mira mira MIRA!

Repite esa misma voz, Sunset debe esperar unos segundos antes de poder apartar lo que está en su cara, que resulta ser un teléfono, y así poder ver a la chica de salvaje melena verde que la estuvo llamando.

Sunset: que pasa Lemon Zest?

Pregunta intercambiando su mirada entre la chica y el teléfono que esta sostiene frente a su cara.

Lemon: mira MIRA! Nuestro canal en Hooftube ya llego a los cinco mil seguidores!

Sunset debe darse un momento para comprender lo que la chica dice, y mirando la pantalla del teléfono nota que se ve la imagen de una página de internet. Las palabras "Sunset Among Shadows" destacan en la parte superior, y en una esquina se ve un pequeño pero notorio número, el cual como Lemon dijo, alcanza en numero 5.000, y lo excede por un par de cifras más.

Sunset: wow, eso es impresionante.

Lemon: es MÁS que impresionante! Es RADICAL! Somos estrellas de la red Sun-Shim! ESTRELLAS!

Sunset no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír ante tal actitud.

_Lemon Zest también es de sus mejores amigas. Una chica demasiado enérgica y alegre que un día simplemente se apareció, y desde entonces ya no se quiso ir._

_De alguna forma convenció a nuestra chica y a sus otras amigas de iniciar una banda de rock, y desde entonces…_

_Bueno, a Sunset no le quedó más alternativa que quererla._

Lemon siguió por un rato centrada en el asunto de la banda y sus seguidores, y de como son "radicales". Sunset no puede más que sonreír, y negar con la cabeza.

Mientras sigue caminando mantiene una sonrisa en sus labios.

_Mucho ha cambiado en su vida en relativamente poco tiempo. Pero Sunset no puede evitar sentirse feliz._

… _aunque…_

Mirando hacia atrás y viendo a cada estudiante centrado en sus asuntos, Sunset borra su sonrisa, y parece ponerse pensativa de pronto.

No dura demasiado, pues retoma su andar, hasta dar con una puerta. A primera vista no tiene nada especial, solo una puerta igual a casi cualquiera de la escuela. Aún así la abre sin pensarlo, y dentro…

Diversas maquinarias acomodadas por el lugar, en su mayoría son computadoras pero hay algunas cuya función podría no ser del todo claro. Un par de lámparas bastante brillantes permiten ver dentro de ese oscuro cuarto. Hay también una mesa con tubos de ensayo y frascos con líquidos difíciles de distinguir. Y una segunda mesa con papeles un poco desordenados. Dos sillas también.

Y entre todo esto, está una persona vestida con una bata blanca, su cabellera morada, adornada con una franja rosa, atado en un bollo alto. Ella está centrada en algo, se ven unas pequeñas chispas saltar desde la mesa que tiene en frente.

Sunset: hey Twi.

Habla a modo de saludo, ganando la atención de esa persona, quien se gira. Un par de gruesos lentes de color negro le dan la bienvenida.

Twilight: Sunset! Llegas a tiempo! Casi termino con esto.

Sunset: que planeas ahora?

Twilight: quiero corregir el espectrómetro, adaptarlo para que detecte señales de energía más densa.

Sunset: segura que sabes lo que haces?

Twilight: es solo un detector Sunset, no hace nada.

Habla a la vez que conecta unos cables entre si.

Sunset: de acuerdo pero ten cuidado, ya has visto la magia por tu cuenta.

Dice nuestra chica a la vez que toma y se pone una segunda bata que estaba colgada en la puerta del lugar.

Sunset: sabes que es demasiado impredecible.

Twilight: por eso te tengo a ti. Sé que evitarás cualquier tontería que intente hacer.

Sunset: bueno que decir? Tengo que cuidar de mi gatita.

Habla en tono burlón a la vez que frota el cabello de la otra chica. Cosa que a esta no le hace gracia.

Twilight: que no me digas gatita!

Dejando de lado la broma, ambas siguen trabajando, con Twilight arreglando su dispositivo, y Sunset supervisando los demás componentes en el lugar.

* * *

_**~ Friendship Among Games ~**_

Eventualmente, ambas consiguen armar un pequeño aparato circular, que desprende una curiosa luz.

* * *

Es medio día, y por tanto hora del almuerzo en la Secundaria Canterlor.

Los alumnos de la escuela se reúnen para comer, algunos buscan un sitio cómodo en la escuela, mientras la mayoría prefiere usar la cafetería.

Y es ahí, en una de las mesas, que vemos a nuestro distinguido y colorido quinteto de chicas.

Las cinco comen cada una su almuerzo en silencio. Normalmente acompañarían su comida con alguna charla casual, pero esta vez, todas parecen estar… ansiosas. Se miran unas a otras con cierta intensidad, casi esperando a que alguna rompa ese extraño silencio.

Cada una solo puede oír su propio sonido que produce al masticar, hasta que finalmente, es la rubia y pecosa la que se anima a romper el silencio.

Applejack: … entonces…

Las miradas de las otras cuatro se centran en ella en el instante que pronuncia la primera sílaba. Le toma unos segundos poder seguir su oración, segundos en que todas la ven expectantes.

Applejack: alguien va a señalar al elefante en el granero o…?

Pinkie: uh?! Un elefante?! Jackie tienes un elefante en tu granero?! Puedo verlo?! Me gustan los elefantes tienen una nariz muy chistosa y hacen!

Para sorpresa, aunque no demasiada, la chica rosada imita a un elefante usando su brazo como si fuera la trompa, lo curioso es el como imita a la perfección el sonido del animal.

Pinkie: y tienen orejotas enormes que se agitan así!

Esta vez estira sus orejas para enfatizar su frase.

Luego toma las piezas de pan de su almuerzo y las deforma hasta darles un aspecto curvado y ponérselos en los bordes de su boca.

Pinkie: y unos dientotes-

Rarity: Pinkie querida, es una expresión. Quiere decir que hay un asunto importante del que hablar.

Pinkie: oooooooooh.

Hay otro momento silencioso antes que la mas colorida del grupo deje salir un gruñido.

Rainbow: ugh! si, ok! Ya todas… vimos quien llegó a la escuela. La pregunta es… que hacemos con ella?

Se miran entre si, algunas parecen querer responder, pero ninguna lo hace.

Rainbow: … deberíamos hacer algo…? Es decir, no es nuestra Sunset-… no, la Sunset que conocemos…

Applejack: si… pero, Sunset ya no está y… no creo que vuelva.

Todas bajan la mirada ante el comentario.

Rarity: a ver, chicas. No debemos pensar así. Esta, um, "nueva" Sunset no tiene porque afectarnos de esta manera.

Aunque lo dice, su mirada deja claro que no está del todo convencida. La más callada del grupo toma la palabra, aunque en una voz muy suave.

Fluttershy: se que no es Sunset… la que fue nuestra amiga. Y se que no debería pensar mal pero… es difícil … verla y… no sentir esto…

Todas parecen compartir ese sentimiento.

Una ligera sorpresa llega a todas cuando ven la fuente de su conversación. Sunset Shimmer, la joven de blusa fucsia y falda naranja, con lentes negros en su rostro, se queda de pie en medio de la cafetería mirando hacia las distintas mesas. Un par de veces su mirada se cruza con la de algún otro estudiante, pero, al momento todos desvían la mirada, como si no quisieran verla.

Eso parece deprimirla.

Rarity: … creo que es momento de decidir. Podemos hablarle, o… solo dejarla…

Habla hacia las demás, aún muy insegura.

Applejack: ugh.. esto es muy difícil. Digo no quiero juzgarla, no parece una mala persona.

Fluttetshy: estará asustada… pobre, debe ser aterrador ser nueva en la escuela. No quiero ni imaginarlo.

Rainbow: … Sunset dijo que debíamos olvidar lo malo… no mantenerlo. Además, no la conocemos, podría ser agradable.

Pinkie: si! Seguro si intentamos conocerla descubrimos que es súper amistosa! Aunque no sea nuestra Sunsie sigue siendo Sunsie y de seguro le encanta hacer amigos y andar con ellos! Uh! Creen que le guste el pastel de fresa? Era el favorito de Sunsie, o quizá a ella le guste la frambuesa! O de lulifresas!

Todas no pueden sino reír de los disparatados comentarios de su amiga fiestera.

En silencio pero con pequeñas sonrisas se ven unas a otras, compartiendo un asentimiento.

Rainbow se pone de pie.

Rainbow: oye nueva!

El grito llama la atención de varios, pero ese adjetivo solo puede ser para una persona.

La joven de cabello rojizo y lentes negros observa curiosa y un tanto sorprendida a la chica que evidentemente la ha llamado.

Rainbow al tener su atención espera unos segundos, y entonces agranda un poco su sonrisa.

Rainbow: ven! Siéntate con nosotras!

Ante esa frase, la de lentes sonríe con buen ánimo y se acerca a la mesa.

Las rainbooms terminan de soltar sus nervios al verla acercarse, y pronto todas reciben a la chica nueva con una sonrisa cada una.

Se sonríen, pero por el momento ninguna habla, por lo que todo se pone un poco incómodo, así que Rainbow decide sentarse, algo presurosa, y volver a invitar a la chica nueva.

Rainbow: bueno, siéntate, anda siéntate.

Sunset: um, con permiso, gracias.

Se sienta junto a Rarity y Fluttershy. Teniendo a Pinkie y Applejack al otro lado y Rainbow en el extremo.

Rainbow: um, pues bueno. Ujum! Soy Rainbow, Rainbow Dash. La mejor atleta y estrella del equipo de soccer de la escuela.

Sunset sonríe, parece interesada, pero no dice nada dejando a la estrella de soccer hablar.

Rainbow parece ponerse nerviosa, pero se obliga a ignorar la sensación y voltea a su izquierda.

Rainbow: y ellas son Rarity, y Fluttershy.

Rarity: un gusto conocerte querida.

Fluttershy: um yo, um, hola. Eep!

Sunset: creo que adivino quien es quien je je.

Rainbow: y ellas, son Applejack, y Pinkie Pie.

Applejack: hola compañera.

Pinkie no dice nada pero da una gran sonrisa y un saludo enérgico con ambas manos.

Sunset: un gusto conocerlas. Me llamo Sunset Shimmer. Vengo desde Trottingham.

Rainbow: si, lo dijiste en la clase.

Hay una breve pausa sin que nadie sepa que decir a continuación.

Rarity: entonces, cariño, qué te trajo a Canterlot?

Sunset: bueno… en realidad , nada me trajo solo, quise cambiar de escuela. Sentía, que Trottingham no era el sitio adecuado para mí.

Applejack: tuviste algún problema allá dulzura?

Sunset: no, no. Sin problema. Trottingham es genial solo… pues, sentí que no encajaba allí.

Al decir eso su expresión cambia a una de melancolía. Las demás lucen curiosas.

Sunset: lo siento, de seguro no entienden lo que digo… debe sonarles raro…

Rarity: ay no querida, no. Es normal que a veces una no se sienta cómoda en una escuela.

Rainbow: Flutter y yo hicimos la primaria en Cloudsdale, pero luego vinimos a Canterlot. No es realmente tan raro.

Todas sonríen suavemente, lo que permite a la chica nueva sonreír igual.

Applejack: y bueno… um, cuéntanos de ti.

Sunset: um, que les gustaría saber?

Pinkie: uh! Yo! Cual es tu sabor de pastel favorito?!

Sunset: oh, pues, frambuesa.

La boca de Pinkie formó una gran "O", pero pronto vuelve a ser su sonrisa. Las demás no pueden ocultar una pequeña risa, lo que desconcierta un poco a la chica nueva.

Sunset: um, dije algo gracioso?

Rainbow: ja ja no, bueno si, pero um, nah no hagas caso. Nos da gusto conocerte Sun-…

Corta la frase ahí, sintiendo de pronto su lengua trabarse.

Rainbow: Sun-… Suns-se-… S…

Sunset se extraña por su actitud, al mirar a las demás también nota que ellas parecían haberse deprimido de pronto.

Sunset: um pasa… algo malo…?

Rarity: no, no querida solo… verás…

Rainbow: Sun-…set… ugh!

Sunset: … tiene algo mi nombre?

Rainbow: NO! Solo… Sun-see… ugh lo siento…! Se que es estúpido pero… me cuesta… llamarte así…

Tanto Rainbow como las demás parecen algo perdidas, y un poco tristes.

_Intrigada si, preocupada, bastante. Pero Sunset no quería causar problemas en su primer día, así que en lugar de profundizar el tema, prefirió pensar una solución._

Sunset: um, en Trottingham, me llamaban "Sunseen", si quieren… bueno, no me molesta.

Hay un pequeño silencio mientras todas miran a la chica nueva, y parecen pensar en lo que dijo.

Rainbow: "Sunseen", um, si, puede funcionar!

Pinkie: Sunseen me suena a pudin! Oh! pudin de Sunseen! Suena pegajoso, y delicioso!

Sunseen: um…

Applejack: es solo Pinkie siendo Pinkie, te acostumbrarás. Entonces, Sunseen, como Rainbow dijo, es un placer conocerte.

La rubia extiende su mano, y la de lentes tras una ligera sorpresa, extiende la suya, y la estrecha.

Con eso la conversación queda terminada, y empiezan a comer. La nueva en la escuela sonríe, animada.

* * *

En la Preparatoria Crystal.

Sunset camina, un poco preocupada, con su mirada fija en su amiga científica, quien también camina, pero sus ojos están fijos en el pequeño aparato que ahora cuelga de su cuello.

Sunset: Twilight, empiezas a asustarme.

Twilight: esto es fascinante. El espectrómetro reacciona ante las fluctuaciones de energía. Y puede rastrear las fuentes. Es tal como esperaba.

Se sorprende cuando siente un pequeño jalón en su hombro que la detiene, al girarse se da cuenta que es Sunset, quien la tomó del hombro. Y al voltear adelante ve su pie, en el aire, justo sobre la escalera.

Al instante lo retrae y da un paso pequeño atrás.

Sunset: eso es genial Twily, pero mejor guardas esto…

Le descuelga el, "collar", y lo guarda en su bolsillo.

Sunset: hasta que estés en un sitio que no tenga pisos altos.

Twilight: je lo siento. Creo que me emocioné un poco.

Sunset ríe y luego ambas bajan la escalera.

Sunset: entiendo que te emocione esto de la investigación, tú eres así. Pero debes tener cuidado Twi. La magia en este mundo es muy inestable. No funciona igual que en Equestria, puede ser peligrosa.

Twilight: lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que… justo por eso debemos investigarla! Si logramos saber cómo funciona podríamos usarla para cambiar el mundo.

Sunset: o para destruirlo… usualmente la usan para eso.

Twilight: si… se que ha habido problemas, pero por eso agradezco tu ayuda, Sunset. Sé que tú evitarás que haga alguna tontería.

Sunset: je, si, haré lo que pueda. Ahora vamos, Lemon se pondrá loca si llegamos tarde a la práctica de la banda.

Twilight sonríe y retiene el aliento, y saca el espectrómetro del bolsillo de Sunset.

Twilight: es cierto! Cuando tocamos liberamos un flujo de energía mágica! Con esto podremos descubrir su fuente interna y quizás estudiarla!

Borra su sonrisa cuando Sunset la mira con brazos cruzados y una mirada severa.

Twilight: … teniendo… mucho cuidado por supuesto.

Sonríe inocente y algo nerviosa. Sunset mantiene su mirada antes de sonreír, negar con la cabeza y rodearle los hombros para después irse ambas a practicar.

* * *

Al tocar la última campanada, los estudiantes salen de sus clases y van rumbo a sus hogares, o en el caso de algunos, se disponen a asistir a sus clubes escolares.

Para nuestro quinteto conocido, y su ahora nueva conocida, van hacia la sala donde practican su música.

Al entrar, Sunseen se muestra sorprendida.

Sunseen: wow! De verdad tienen una banda!

Rainbow: creíste que mentíamos?

Sunseen: oh no, solo, bueno no me esperaba un equipo tan completo. Creí que tendrían, guitarras y, no sé, armónicas…

Dice y ríe un poco apenada.

Rainbow: nada de eso. Tocamos Rock!

Tomando su guitarra toca un acorde que resuena en la habitación.

Applejack: también tocas dulzura?

Sunseen: eh? Yo? Oh no, jamás he tocado un instrumento.

Rainbow: que tal una canción? Cántanos algo!

Exclama y le lanza un micrófono que la nueva apenas logra atrapar.

Sunseen: oh no… en realidad yo… la música no es lo mío. Lo siento.

Le entrega el micrófono a la chica de colores.

Sunseen: pero me encantaría escucharlas. Si no hay problema, claro.

Rainbow: pff problema? Prepárate para un show sin igual. Chicas! A sus puestos!

Todas toman sus instrumentos y se preparan, aunque en sus ojos se muestra cierta duda.

Una respiración profunda, y Rainbow hablar suave.

Rainbow: el pasado no es hoy.

Todas repiten lo mismo, en un pequeño susurro.

Un momento más, y empiezan a tocar.

**[Applejack]**

Sí, un día pasó

Llegaste a mi mundo y un gran sol salió

**[Fluttershy]**

Ya veo con claridad

Me levantaste al caer para brillar

**[Las Rainbooms]**

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

**[Rainbow Dash]**

Amigos, que en mi vida están

Conmigo cuenten y a su lado voy a estar

**[Rarity]**

Cuando la música aquí está

Cantamos ya para animar, para brillar

**[Las Rainbooms]**

Y lo que oyes en tu corazón

Es un crescendo

Y la luz que hay en la oscuridad

Nos hace brillar

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

Como arcoíris, oh-oh-oh

_**Como arcoíris**_

Al acabar la canción reciben aplausos de su público.

Sunseen: eso, fue, BELLÍSIMO! Me encantó!

Rainbow: je je, y ni siquiera es nuestra mejor canción.

Sunseen: son espléndidas. me encantaría escuchar más.

Applejack: puedes venir cuando quieras. Practicamos aquí casi a diario.

Sunseen: ay pero no quisiera molestarlas.

Rarity: molestar? Por favor querida.

Pinkie: Sunseenie! Eres nuestra amiga! No nos molestas.

Sunseen: Sunseenie? Um… amiga? En verdad, ya somos amigas?

Fluttershy: claro que lo somos, es decir, si tú quieres, claro.

Sunseen sonríe, algo apenada, pero sonríe a todas y ellas devuelven esa sonrisa.

Rainbow: segura no quieres intentar tocar? Puedo enseñarte algunas notas simples.

Entona un par de notas como para enfatizar la oferta.

Sunseen: oh no, la música no es lo mío, de verdad.

Rarity: no le insistas Rainbow. Si no quiere no hay que forzarla.

Rainbow: no la fuerzo, solo no quiero que se aburra mientras nos escucha.

Sunseen: oh no, no se preocupen. Me encantará verlas y escucharlas. Si de verdad está bien para ustedes que me quede aquí.

Las amigables sonrisas son la única respuesta que ellas necesitan darle.

Rainbow: bueno a ver chicas, que tocamos hoy? Flutter, alguna canción nueva?

Fluttershy: um, estoy trabajando en una, pero aún no está lista.

Rainbow: démosle un vistazo!

Todas se juntan con la tímida joven y observan unas notas en una libreta que esta traía.

Applejack: ven dulzura! No te obligaremos a tocar, pero no tienes que quedarte fuera.

Sunseen sonríe y se acerca, aunque con cierta timidez, pero se reúne con ellas.

* * *

Luego de la práctica, las Rainbooms y su nueva amiga salen del salón.

Pinkie: vamos a Sugar Cube Corner?

La oferta suena bien para todas, se ponen en marcha. Pero su amiga más reciente se queda atrás.

Apleejack: vienes dulzura?

Pinkie: anda! te invitaré una rebanada de la Maravilla de Merengue Mascarpone y Masapan! Lo llamo el MMMM!

Dice y se relame los labios al nombrarlo.

Sunseen: gracias, por la oferta. Pero es mejor que regrese a casa. No avisé a nadie que me quedaría más tiempo en la escuela, de seguro deben estar preguntándose donde estoy.

Raibnow: está bien, será en otra ocasión.

Rarity: nos vemos mañana querida.

Flutershy: hasta mañana.

Sunseen solo sonríe y asiente a todas cuando ellas se retiran.

Pinkie: te guardaré una rebanada de MMMM para mañana!

Anuncia la joven rosa cuando todas se van. Sunseen solo se despide de ella con un saludo de su mano.

Al verse sola, deja caer sus hombros y también su sonrisa. Su mirada se vuelve un poco melancólica y mira alrededor.

Pocos estudiantes quedan ya en la escuela.

Cerrando sus ojos, relaja sus hombros y luego camina con cierta pesadez hasta su casillero.

Le toma un par de minutos más acomodar sus cosas, pero ya con su mochila puesta se dispone a irse. En su cabeza repasando los eventos del día.

Sunseen: estuvo bien para el primer día, supongo. Al menos ya conozco a algunas personas, y… parecen buenas chicas. Son agradables.

Se detiene un momento y ve su reflejo en el cristal de la puerta de una de las aulas. Su reflejo le da una mirada tenue, al verse, sus ojos reflejan cierto pesar.

Sunseen: …pero aún… aún no me siento encajar…

Empieza a caminar con la mirada baja.

_**("what more is out there" 'duet')**_

**[Sunseen]**

_Tantos lugares pude ver…_

_Y a tanta gente conocer uh oh oh_

_No hay nada que no pueda hacer_

_En las clases doy lo mejor_

_Con los demás amable soy_

_Pero porque siento_

_Vacío mi interior?_

Mientras sale de la escuela observa hacia el cielo con anhelo, entonando su voz hacia las alturas.

_Hay algo que me falta_

_Y que aún no puedo hallar_

_Hay algo que me falta_

_Y no sé lo que será_

Sigue caminando con la mirada baja, las puertas de la escuela se cierran.

La puerta del salón de Crystal se abre, y Sunset sale, camina por los pasillos, saludando a todos aquellos que la ven y le sonríen.

**[Sunset]**

_A todos aquí les caigo bien_

_Veo sonrisas por doquier uh oh oh_

_Alegría__ y amistad tengo otra vez_

Fuera de la escuela, ve un cielo despejado y brillante.

_Sombras del ayer_

_Ya muy lejos las dejé_

Mientras canta una gran nube cubre el sol, opacando su luz.

_Pero porque siento…_

_Que algo no está bien?_

Sunseen camina por la acera, en una tienda de trofeos observa los premios de todas clases.

**[Sunseen]**

_Se que si así lo intento_

_Todo puedo alcanzar_

_Pero hay algo que quiero_

_Que aún no puedo hallar_

Sunset camina por la acerca sin prestar atención a nada en particular.

**[Sunset]**

_Hay algo que me falta_

_Pero no sé lo que será_

_Hay algo que me falta_

_Que alegría me pueda dar_

En su teléfono ve la fotografía de sus amigas, todas sonriendo y abultadas para entrar en la imagen.

_Se que aquí tengo amigas_

_No digo que ellas estén mal_

_Pero hay algo que me falta_

_Para así sentirme en paz_

Guarda su teléfono y sigue caminando.

Sunseen llega a un parque y en el centro se pone a observa alrededor antes de casi gritar hacia el cielo.

**[Sunseen]**

_Este mundo es grande en verdad_

_Pero no sé cuál es mi lugar_

Debajo de un árbol Sunset puede ver hacia el brillante astro de oro, su mente se llena de imágenes de otro mundo.

**[Sunset]**

_En este mundo o más allá…_

_Hay algo para mí? Algo esperando está?_

De nuevo mientras camina, Sunseena aprieta los puños, y acelera el paso con decisión.

**[Sunseen]**

_Hay algo que me falta_

_Una fuerza o algo más_

De pie en una esquina, Sunset sigue mirando hacia el cielo.

**[Sunset]**

_Hay algo que me falta_

_Tengo derecho a tratar…?_

_Ambas se rodean de una luz, que solo existe para ellas. Entonando sus voces cantan junto a la otra._

**[Sunseen y Sunset]**

_Y ya se que es la alegría_

_Y la tristeza ya viví_

_Pero hay algo que me falta_

_Y que espera por mí_

_Con paso firme y decidido, caminan en direcciones opuestas, como buscando llegar a la otra._

_Seguiré siempre buscando_

_Mi camino formaré_

_Quedan una frente a la otra, mirándose fijamente, y se acercan más, hasta poder alzar sus manos, y tocar su palma con la de la otra._

_Pues hay algo que me falta_

_Y un día lo hallaré…_

Sunseen observa su reflejo en el cristal de aquella puerta, tocando el mismo con su palma, su reflejo la imita cuando baja la cabeza, y suaviza su voz…

_**Un día lo hallaré…**_

Con eso, solo abre la puerta y entra en aquella casa, dejando al resto del mundo atrás.

…

Lo mismo hizo nuestra Sunset ya conocida, al entrar a su departamento, se deja caer en su sofá con un suspiro, y empieza a dormitar.

…

Cerca de ahí, en la pared hay un calendario colgado, que en realidad no muestra ninguna nota, ni ningún evento marcado…

… a diferencia, del calendario, en la oficina de Abacus Cinch, directora la Preparatoria Crystal.

La mujer se para frente al calendario, observando una fecha marcada, con unas pocas palabras…

"Juegos de la Amistad"

Cinch: se acerca el día. Sunset Shimmer, es momento, que te hagas valer en esta escuela.


	3. Vamos Shadowbolts

El nuevo día en Crystal Prep, empieza con una reunión de los estudiantes en el auditorio.

Los jóvenes se presentan, se sientan ordenadamente mientras la directora se aparece al frente de todos.

Sunset baja un poco los escalones mirando alrededor, buscando un lugar, o a sus amigas.

Indigo: hey Sunset, ven siéntate aquí!

Anuncia la chica con googles señalando el asiento libre a su lado. Sunset sonríe y decide sentarse allí.

Solo toma el tiempo que todos los alumnos se tardan en acomodarse para que Cinch empiece a hablar en el micrófono que se asienta en el pedestal.

Cinch: bienvenidos a todos. Quizás se pregunten la razón de esta reunión. Otros en cambio de seguro ya se lo imaginan.

La mujer hace una pequeña pausa, aunque ninguno de los presentes hace intento de hablar.

Sunset por su lado se muestra confundida, pero intrigada, más cuando ve a Indigo asentir.

Cinch: la razón es clara, los juegos de la amistad en contra de la escuela Canterlot están ya muy cerca.

Eso consigue algunas respuestas, breves susurros entre todos.

Sunset por su lado levanta una ceja sumamente confundida.

Cinch: silencio. Todos saben que cada cuatro años se celebra esta competencia entre nuestras escuelas. Y Crystal Prep siempre muestra lo mejor de sí misma. Este año no espero la excepción.

Mientras Cinch continúa lo que parece un discurso pregrabado, Sunset cubre un poco su boca para susurrar a su compañera de googles.

Sunset: qué son los juegos de la amistad?

Indigo: bromeas? Es uno de los eventos más importantes de la escuela.

Susurra devuelta Indigo con cierta indignación.

Cinch: y todos esperan grandes hazañas de nuestra institución, tenemos, una _**reputación**_ que mantener.

Hace énfasis en esa palabra, pero Sunset e Indigo siguen susurrándose entre sí.

Indigo: cada 4 años Canterlot y Crystal se enfrentan en los juegos de la amistad.

Sunset: en serio? No sabía sobre eso.

Cinch: y es por eso que he tomado una decisión, en cuanto a la competencia de este año.

Indigo: Vienes de Canterlot cómo no lo sabías?!

Sunset: jamás escuché de eso, qué clase de competencia es?

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: eh?

De pronto una luz se enciende iluminando a la chica, la cual se sorprende, luego se espanta, y en una acción de reflejo, se pone de pie y se queda rígida y derecha.

Cinch: por favor, sube al escenario.

Sunset: eh?

Cinch no se molesta en repetirse, solo mira a la chica, que tras unos segundos de tratar de entender la situación, no le queda otra que acceder al pedido. Mientras baja por los escalones del lugar y se acerca al escenario, le sorprenden un par de aplausos y una que otra exclamación.

"eso Sunset!" "Animo Sunset" "dale duro Sunset!"

Sus palabras no hacen más que confundirla más, pero sonríe ante el ánimo que los demás quieren darle. Al llegar al escenario sube la escalinata y se acerca a la directora, quien la está esperando. Y le hace entrega de un segundo micrófono, el cual es inalámbrico. Sunset duda, confundida, pero lo toma.

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer, con los juegos de la amistad tan cerca, es necesario que nuestra escuela demuestre su valía, y mantengamos nuestra reputación intachable. Aunque lleves poco tiempo en nuestra institución, estoy segura que entiendes esto y que la escuela puede contar con tu colaboración.

Sunset se demora un poco, aparentemente intentando entender a donde iba esta conversación.

Sunset: um, si! claro…!

Responde, aunque no muy segura.

Cinch: en este corto período has demostrado una gran valía, y te has convertido en una de nuestras estudiantes más prometedoras. La escuela tiene una plena confianza en ti.

Sunset quería responder, o preguntar, pero no pudo pues recibió varios aplausos y un par de ovaciones de parte de algunos estudiantes.

Cinch: es por eso, que desde ahora te nombro, capitana del equipo en los juegos de la amistad.

Al momento que dijo aquello, casi todos los estudiantes del lugar entonaron una celebración de vítores, aplausos, exclamaciones del nombre de Sunset.

Sunset: am yo…

Pone una mano sobre el micrófono para que no la oigan.

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer, confío en que ayudarás a la Preparatoria Crystal a llegar a la victoria.

Sunset: directora espere. Yo no sé nada de esto de los juegos de la amistad. No puedo participar.

Cinch se separa del micrófono para hablar solo con Sunset

Cinch: tonterías. Sunset Shimmer, eres una de las estudiantes más prometedoras académicamente. Tienes buena destreza física y artística. Además, la escuela parece contar contigo.

Ante ese comentario, Sunset voltea a los alumnos que siguen aplaudiendo y felicitándola.

Cinch: los demás alumnos tienen confianza en ti. Soy consciente de lo que tú presencia en estos juegos puede significar para muchos de ellos. De seguro no querrás decepcionarlos, no es así?

Sunset no puede argumentar, al ver como varios aclaman su nombre. Da una mirada algo sospechosa a la directora, pero después sonríe para los demás estudiantes. Vuelve a hablar en el micrófono.

Sunset: um, vamos a ganar!

Hay duda en su voz a causa de la situación, pero a nadie parece importarle, pues los aplausos no se hacen esperar.

Cinch mantiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sunset se da cuenta y la mira con recelo.

Sunset: _Cinch… qué estás tramando ahora?_

Piensa para sí misma mirando a la directora.

* * *

La reunión finaliza poco después de eso. Sunset se queda un poco atrás, esperando a que los demás alumnos salieran.

Hay un ligero susto cuando Ibdigo Zap se aparece a su espalda y le rodea el cuello para acercarla.

Indigo: WOW Sunset! Eso si no lo esperaba! Pensar que te nombrarían la capitana de los juegos! Eso es cool.

Sunset: … si tú lo dices…

Indigo: que pasa? por qué esa cara?

Sunset: no lo sé? Quizás porque no tiene sentido que Cinch me quiera participando se esta cosa.

Indigo: pfff de que hablas?! Sunset eres una estudiante estrella de la escuela! Venciste a Trottingham en la competencia deportiva!

Sunset: técnicamente fue Lightning Dust.

Indigo: y formaste la mejor banda de la escuela!

Sunset: esa fue Lemon Zest.

Indigo: descubriste a tu acosador de internet y lo llevaste ante Cinch.

Sunset: esa fue Suri Polomare.

Indigo: y cuando Jet Set quiso revelar lo de tu mundo mágico de ponys lo metiste en su lugar!

Sunset: esa fue Lightning. Otra vez.

Indigo: y lo mejor! Cuando agarraste a Cinch y le gritaste en la cara que no ibas a ser su perra!

Sunset: … bien supongo que esa si fui yo…

Indigo: tienes grandes notas, eres atlética, codiciada y la escuela te ama! Es normal que Cinch te quiera en los juegos. La escuela te quiere en los juegos!

Sunset da un suspiro mitad gruñido y se libra del agarre de la joven con googles.

Sunset: pero no se NADA de estos juegos. Ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta hace 15 minutos. Y Cinch quiere que sea la capitana, ni siquiera se que se supone que haga una capitana!

Ibdigo: bueno, yo soy capitana del equipo deportivo. Y supongo que el primer paso es armar el equipo para los juegos.

Sunset: cómo se supone arme un equipo para una competencia que no conozco?!

Indigo: descuida Suns, tu vieja amiga Zap te ayudará con eso!

Agarra a la visitante dimensional rodeandole los hombros y empieza a caminar.

Indigo: serán los mejores juegos de la amistad de la historia!

Sunset: debí haber ido a Trottingham…

* * *

Mientras la directora de Crystal va camino a su oficina, la decana de la escuela se acerca con calma, pero firmeza.

Cadence: directora Cinch, me permite un minuto por favor?

Cinch: qué sucede Cadenza?

Cadence: bueno, solo quería decirle, me sorprendió un poco cuando nombró a Sunset Shimmer capitana del equipo para los juegos de la amistad.

Cinch: crees que he cometido un error?

Pregunta la mujer mayor girando un poco su cabeza, lo suficiente para ver a la mujer más joven.

Cadence: N-No! No! En lo absoluto. Solo digo que me sorprendió, usualmente se encarga de elegir a un equipo usted misma.

Cinch no responde, por lo que Cadence decide seguir hablando.

Cadence: pero ciertamente me parece una decisión acertada. Al dejar que los alumnos formen el equipo, seguro les brinda ánimos y fomenta el trabajo en equipo, y los ayuda en los juegos.

Cinch: precisamente, esa es la idea.

Aunque eso debería sonar positivo, el tono de voz de Cinch parece extraño.

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer se ha hecho una, _**reputación**_ en nuestra escuela.

Enfatiza esa palabra.

Cinch: confío en que su presencia, motive a los demás alumnos a ganar. Y a la vez, los demás competidores, motiven a Sunset Shimmer.

Eso parce servirle a la directora para terminar la conversación, pues retoma su camino sin decir nada más. Cadence queda algo confundida, pero no hace más que volver a su trabajo.

* * *

Indigo Zap se para frente a una pizarra que tiene escritas, y dibujadas? Un par de cosas, no muy claras en realidad.

Indigo: muy bien! Los juegos de la amistad son una competencia que se divide en dos partes. La primera consiste de un decatlón académico donde se evalúan diferentes asignaturas escolares.

Sunset está sentada en una silla, con una libreta y un bolígrafo prestando atención a la explicación de la chica con googles.

Indigo: los equipos de ambas escuelas están conformados por un total de 12 estudiantes.

Sunset empieza a mover el bolígrafo sobre la libreta.

Indigo: los 12 estudiantes de ambos equipos compiten al mismo tiempo, y dependiendo de los resultados de cada prueba se les asignan cierto número de puntos. Al finalizar los 10 eventos, los 6 estudiantes de cada escuela con el mayor número de puntos pasan a la ronda 2.

Sunset: y, qué competencia es la ronda 2?

Indigo: nadie lo sabe, las directivas de ambas escuelas la cambian cada año. Es un completo secreto.

Sunset se intriga, y sigue haciendo algo en la libreta.

Indigo: como te nombraron capitana, eres la primer miembro de los 12 estudiantes, por lo que tu deber, será evaluar y asignar a los otros 11 competidores.

Sunset sigue centrada en la libreta.

Indigo: ahora, el decatlón consta de varios eventos, entre los que destacan pruebas de inteligencia, destreza física, pruebas de química, de arte, entre otras.

Sunset solo asiente y sigue lo suyo mientras la otra chica camina de un extremo a otro de la pizarra con un semblante decidido y algo pensativo.

Indigo: por lo tanto deberemos de buscar estudiantes que puedan sobresalir en los distintos campos manteniendo siempre un perfil equilibrado entre fuera física, inteligencia, capacidad artística e ingenio. Entendiste todo eso?

Sunset: um…

Sunset mira su libreta, que tiene un dibujo a palitos de Cinch siendo alcanzada por un rayo, y ella misma a un lado riéndose a carcajadas.

Sunset: … si excelente!

Indigo: bien! Entonces, ahora que tenemos eso claro, debemos buscar a diez alumnos más.

Sunset: diez?

Indigo: como soy la mejor atleta de la escuela-

Empieza a hablar con una pose un tanto presuntuosa.

Indigo: es evidente que me elijas para ganar las competencias físicas. Y si me permites la sugerencia, Lightning también es una excelente opción.

Sunset: um, eso tiene mucho sentido. Ok. "Indigo", y, "Lightning".

Dice a la vez que cambia la hoja de su libreta para, esta vez si, escribir en ella los nombres de las mencionadas.

Indigo: y contigo somos 3, necesitamos nueve alumnos más. Necesitaremos cerebro, hay que ir con Sugarcoat.

Sunset. Sugarcoat?

Indigo: es la segunda mejor estudiante de la escuela.

Sunset: um, si, que hay de Twilight? Ella es la mejor, no? Deberíamos pedirle también.

Indigo: jm, si quieres probar. Pero, sin ofender a tu amiguita, no creo que a esa chica le vaya bien esto de las competencias. Es muy… … no se como decirlo sin sonar grosera. … no sirve para competir.

Sunset pensó un momento. Tomando en cuenta el carácter de su amiga, claramente Twilight no estaba interesada en mostrarse o presumir sus logros. Claro, podía enorgullecerse de ellos, pero era solo porque quería superarse a sí misma, y no a los demás. Así que…

Sunset: supongo que si, Twilight no es una chica competitiva. Pero aún así, le preguntaré. Quizá quiera hacerlo, por diversión.

Indigo: diversión? Esto no es diversión Sunset! Los Juegos de la Amistad son una cosa seria!

Sunset: … en serio?

Indigo: por supuesto que si! es una oportunidad más para que los Shadowbolts mostremos nuestra superioridad ante otras escuelas! En especial la Secunaria Canterlot!

Sunset: … qué tiene Canterlot?

Indigo: eh? Ah ja ja… olvidé que vienes de ahí. Je, no es que tengan algo malo, pero es solo que aquí en Crystal somos mejores.

Sunset: … me parece un poco tonto.

Indigo: no es tonto! Esta competencia es algo serio!

Sunset: si quieren hacerlo serio deberían buscar un nombre distinto a "Juegos de la Amistad". Eso suena muy cursi.

Indigo: bueno basta de charla! Vamos por Sugar y los demás del equipo! Tenemos solo unos días para reunirlos y prepararnos! VAMOS SHADOWBOLTS!

Se escucha un fuerte "Shhhhhhh" de parte de todos los estudiantes, y la bibliotecaria, que atiende el lugar.

Y es que ambas están en la biblioteca de la escuela.

Indigo se apena y se disculpa con una sonrisa. Sunset solo bufa y apoya el mentón en una mano y el codo en su rodilla.

Sunset: será un largo día…

* * *

Lo primero que hicieron fue encontrar a Lightning Dust quien estaba en el pasillo.

Indigo: hey Light!

Lightning: qué pasa Zap?

Indigo: aquí Suns y yo reuniendo al equipo para los juegos de la amistad. Te unes o que?

Sunset: … wow, que directa.

Lightning: seguro! No perdería la oportunidad de humillar a los Loserlots.

Sunset: … los que?

Indigo: bien! Contigo y conmigo en el equipo, la victoria está segurada!

Lightning: ja! Por favor, la voctoria estuvo asegurada desde el principio.

No dice mucho más, solo sigue por su camino, e Indigo sonríe y hace lo mismo. Sunset la sigue.

Sunset: por qué la ofensa hacia Canterlot?

Indigo: um, no es nada personal Suns. Solo que Crystal siempre gana en contra de Canterlot. Así ha sido desde antes de que nosotras llegáramos a la escucela.

Sunset: y eso significa que se regodeen así?

Indigo: um, si?

Responde medio pregunta con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros. Sunset solo la mira, y no vuelve a tocar el tema, mirando en su lugar su libreta.

Sunset: … aún necesitamos nueve personas. Si vamos con Sugarcoat nos faltarán ocho. … quienes podrían ser?

Indigo: mmm, no nos servirá pensar así nada más. Necesitamos de alguien.

* * *

Sour: para qué quieren los registros de todos los estudiantes?

Pregunta la joven de pecas sentada en las escaleras de la entrada. Indigo y Sunset están paradas frente a ella.

Indigo: bueno Sour, cómo sabes Sunset fue elegida capitana para los juegos de la amistad. Y para formar el equipo necesitamos ver de que están hechos nuestros estudiantes.

Sour: ~_oww eso suena tan interesante~_. **Pero estoy ocupada no molesten.**

Dicho eso regresa a su libro de texto

Indigo: vamos Sour! Ayúdanos! Tienes acceso a los registros de los estudiantes, solo déjanos ver que alumnos son los más calificados. Es para hacer feliz a Cinch, ella se enfadará si no reunimos el mejor equipo.

Sour: ugh, bien, solo para que no molesten.

Se levanta y camina hacia el interior de la escuela, seguida de ambas.

* * *

Llegada la hora del almuerzo, Sunset se sienta sola en una mesa, su cabeza apoyada en su palma, el codo en la mesa, mientras mira la gran cantidad de papeles frente a ella, pasándolas de una en una dándole un vistazo rápido a cada una.

De tanto en tanto mueve su mano para tomar un poco de pasta en su tenedor y la lleva a su boca.

¿?: Sunsita! Ahí estás!

La viajera dimensional alza la vista y ve a sus amigas más cercanas. Sonata y Twilight se sientan frente a ella, cada una con su charola de almuerzo.

Sunset: hey chicas.

Twilight: Sunset, donde has estado. Sonata y yo no te hemos visto en toda la mañana. … oye, y todos esos papeles?

Sunset: lo siento, con eso de que Cinch me metió en los Juegos de la Amistad, Indigo Zap me ha estado ayudando para armar un equipo para la competencia.

Sonata: uh! Suena divertido!

Sunset: no lo es…

Sonata: owwww…

Twilight: hay algún problema?

Sunset: es solo que no tengo idea de que alumnos escoger. Indigo Zap y Lightning Dust ya están dentro, y bueno, Cinch me hizo capitana. Pero necesito doce personas para participar. Por eso pedí a Sour Sweet que me diera los registros de los estudiantes. Para tratar de encontrar a los más aptos.

Sonata: uh uh! Que tal yo?! Soy apta! Puedo hacer muchas cosas, como meter una naranja entera en mi boca! Vean!

Toma una naranja de su almuerzo y empieza a introducirla en su boca, tanto Twi como Sunset tratan de detenerla pero ella solo sigue hasta lograrlo, y mete toda la naranja en su boca. Alza las manos y lo muestra, como celebrando y demostrando su hazaña.

Sus amigas la ven un poco preocupadas, pero al final solo ríen por la actitud ya conocida de la sirena.

Sunset: umm, es lindo Sonata, pero… no creo que tu puedas participar en la competencia.

Sonata parece deprimirse ante eso. Con su boca tapada deja salir un sonido de decepción.

Sunset: lo siento. Necesito a otros para participar. Pero… si quieres, podrías animarnos. Hacer de.. um, porrista?

Eso parece animar a la sirena y empieza a, "hablar", pero como tiene la naranja en la boca no se le entiende nada.

Sunset: … por otro lado, Twi, te unes?

Twilight. Eh? Yo?!

Sunset: pues si, eres la mejor estudiante de la escuela. Contigo pasaríamos sin problema las pruebas de inteligencia.

Twilight: ay… yo… lo siento Sunset… pero las competencias no son lo mío. Yo… no creo…

Sunset: está bien, la verdad ya lo esperaba, pero tenía que preguntar.

Ninguna se da cuenta, pero esa conversación es escuchada por unos estudiantes sentados en la mesa al lado de ellas.

Twilight: quieres ayuda para evaluar a los alumnos?

Sunset: eso me gustaría.

Twilight sonríe y Sonata igual, aunque esta última al ver la naranja aún en su boca intenta quitarla, pero no puede así que jala más, al final se presiona el estómago con la maniobra heimlich, Sunset y Twilight parecen querer detenerla y ayudarla, pero ella misma se presiona con fuerza y la naranja sale volando por la cafetería.

_Pausa..._

Jet Set: AUH! Mi ojo!

Aunque lo intentan, ninguna de las tres pueden evitar reírse.

* * *

El resto de la tarde, Sunset usó cada momento fuera de clase para tratar de reunir al equipo para los juegos de la amistad.

Sour Sweet estaba en su casillero cuando Sunset se le acerco.

Sunset: Sour Sweet.

Sour: buff, ahora que quieres?

Sunset: solo quería agradecerte tu ayuda con los registros de los estudiantes.

Sour: si si no importa.

Sunset: y también-

Sour: ugh…

Sunset: quería que compitieras en los juegos de la amistad.

Eso parece tomar por ligera sorpresa a la chica con pecas.

Sour: yo?

Sunset: eres una excelente estudiante, tienes notas altas en todas las materias, y tienes el mejor record en arquería.

Sour: crees que parte de la competencia es "jugar" a Robin Hood?

Sunset: bueno no se, pero destaca tu desempeño atlético, eres sorprendente y, creo que serás genial en el equipo.

Sour: _ow eres tan dulce~_

Sunset: um, entonces, participarás?

La sonrisa dulce de Sour regresa a su carácter antipático.

Sour: pues ya que.

Sunset: bien! Muchas gracias Sour Sweet.

No hay más respuesta de la pecosa, solo sigue con lo suyo, y Sunset lo toma como fin de la conversación, así que solo se retira.

Sour la ve marcharse y frunce el ceño.

Sour: **ugh… Sunset Shimmer, siempre me metes en cosas raras. **

Una mirada más a la chica y su ceño de calma, aunque no dice nada mas, solo se retira.

* * *

Sunset: tus notas son excelentes, y destacas en arte y matemáticas. Además tienes un ojo artístico.

Sunny: me halagas querida.

Ambas chicas "sol" platican en el patio trasero de la escuela.

Sunset: así que, que dices? Te unes al equipo?

Sunny: si me lo pides tú no puedo negarme.

Ambas se sonríen y cada una sigue con lo suyo.

* * *

Sunset ve a Lemon pasando por un pasillo. Moviéndose con cierto ritmo.

Sunset: Lemon te gustaría participar en los juegos de la amistad?

Lemon: oh sí! Genial!

Responde la chica de melena muy animada, Sunset solo sonríe y sigue de largo. Lemon tarda unos segundos pero la ve marcharse, se quita los audífonos.

Lemon: uy, creo que Sun-Shim me dijo algo. … oh bueno no habrá sido nada importante.

Se vuelve a poner los audífonos y sigue caminando, y un poco bailando.

* * *

Suena una campana de cambio de hora, y Sunset espera con calma frente a una puerta , por el interior es notorio se trata de un cuarto para clases de cocina.

¿?: señorita Shimmer?

Sunset: Suri! Te estaba esperando.

La más joven se acerca y parece sorprendida, y algo nerviosa.

Suri: e-eh?! A… a mí…?!

Sunset: si, quería pedirte que te unas al equipo para los juegos de la amistad.

Suri: eh?! Y-Yo? Unirme… está… está segura?

Sunset: claro! Vi tus registros académicos, y vi que tienes clases avanzadas en arte y matemáticas. Eso es impresionante, digo, no cualquiera puede tomar clases de un nivel superior. Eres muy inteligente.

Suri: je, yo solo, hago lo mejor que puedo.

Habla juntando sus índices, mirando hacia un lado, con un pequeño sonrojo.

Sunset: por eso creo que vendrías muy bien al equipo. Qué dices?

Suri: ay yo… si usted me lo pide, no puedo decir que no.

¿?: oye Suri, quieres darte prisa?

Ambas se giran y ven en la puerta del salón a otra chica, de la edad de Suri, su mirada algo fruncida, con parpados parcialmente cerrados dejando ver su maquillaje. Su cabello violaceo con una franja blanquecida, un tupé alto y dos, semicoletetas sueltas.

¿?: la maestra quiere empezar la clase.

Suri: Upper Crust!

Exclama nuestra joven con una sonrisa y sin más toma a la chica y la jala para acercarla.

U Crust: oye! Que haces?!

Suri: señorita Shimmer, le presento a Upper Crust, es una compañera de clase, de hecho compartimos muchas se las clases avanzadas, es muy inteligente y hábil.

Sunset: oh, mucho gusto Upper Crust.

La recien llegada, más bien jalada, se suelta del agarre de la otra y mira a la estudiante mayor.

U Crust: el gusto es mío. Supongo.

Suri: debería incluirla en el equipo también, la verdad solemos hacer trabajos juntas en clases.

Sunset: ya veo, eso suena bien, quieres participar en los Juegos de la Amistad?

U Crust: pues, no lo sé yo-

Se corta su respuesta pues recive un pisotón de parte de Suri.

U Crust: AUH! Digo… claro, me gustaría eso…

Sunset: fantástico. En verdad tu ayuda nos vendrá muy bien.

Ambas menores sonríen, y la mayor les devuelve la sonrisa, dando por terminada la platica esta ultima se retira.

U Crust: que rayos fue eso?!

Suri: lo siento Crust, pero me hubiera sentido muy incómoda siendo la más joven en el equipo.

U Crust: chin, si rayaste mi zapato me vas a pagar uno nuevo!

Se queja, pero luego se cruza de brazos y se mira pensativa.

U Crust: por otra parte, estar en los juegos será beneficioso, es mi oportunidad de mostrar mi superioridad frente a los demás estudiantes. Impresionaré tanto a la directora que querrá subirme de curso. Todos sabrán lo superior que soy.

Suri: si si, solo trata de no hacerme ver mal. Sobre todo frente a la señorita Shimmer.

U Crust: pfff no necesitas ayuda para verte mal.

Suri: disculpa?!

Su platica/riña podría haber continuado de no ser por la maestra de cocina quien se aparece en la puerta y da un alto grito.

Maestro: USTEDES DOS ENTREN A LA CLASE ANTES DE QUE LAS REPRUEBE!

Suri y Crust: LO SENTIMOS!

Ambas entran corriendo.

* * *

Sunset: Jet Set!

El chico que viste su chaqueta colgada en los hombros se gira ante el llamado de su nombre, pero frunce su mirada tan pronto ve a nuestra híbrida peliroja rubia.

Jet Set: Sunset Shimmer. Qué es lo que quieres?

Pregunta con clara molestia y veneno en su voz.

Sunset: Jet Set, te buscaba, quería que te unieras al equipo para los juegos de la amistad.

El chico se intriga por eso pero sigue mirándola con molestia.

Jet Set: de que hablas?

Sunset: bueno, ya sabes que Cinch me nombró capitana.

Jet Set: si, y te sientes muy especial por eso no?

Sunset: um, no…?

Se hace silencio mientras Jet solo sigue su mirada sobre la chica.

Sunset: … um… bueno… el asunto es que estoy armando el equipo, y me gustaría que te unas.

Jet se muestra muy sospechoso y sigue su mirada, girándose por completo para hacer frente a nuestra chica.

Jet Set: qué estás, tramando, Shimmer?

Sunset: um, tramando…?

Jet Set: es esto un truco? Una trampa para hacerme quedar mal?

Sunset: eh? No! De verdad quiero que te unas. Revisé tus registros de clases, y eres increíble en química y física. Sin duda ayudarías en cualquier competencia de laboratorio-

Jet Set: oh, OH! jo jo, ya entiendo. Ese es tu plan.

Sunset: mi, plan?

Jet Set: quieres colocarme en la competencia, para hacerme quedar mal frente a la escuela!

Sunset: qué?! NO! Quiero que te unas para ayudar-

Jet Set: no caeré en tu trampa Shimmer! No arruinarás lo que he logrado en esta escuela.

Sin decir nada más y sin dar tiempo a nuestra equestre para hablar, el joven solo se retira a paso firme y presuroso.

Sunset queda mirándolo por un rato, se bajan sus hombros y parpadea.

Sunset: … um, bueno. Supongo que Neon Light y Trenderhoof podrán encargarse.

Con ese pensamiento en voz alta saca su libreta y anota algo, a la vez que se voltea y sigue caminando.

* * *

Las clases ya habían acabado, pero los pasillos de la escuela siguen llenos de estudiantes. La mayoría parecen aún centrados en sus estudios, otros en cambio van a sus clubes escolares.

Nuestra visitante dimensional favorita por su lado, camina hasta una puerta, que no parece distinta de otras, aún así la toca, y espera un poco, hasta que se abre. Ve a un joven de piel morena, cabello rubio y lentes.

Chico: Sunset Shimmer!

Sunset: hola Trenderhoof.

Trender: dime que finalmente has decidido aceptar nuestra invitación a nuestra sociedad.

Tal comentario hace a nuestra chica sonreír algo nerviosa.

Sunset: je, no, disculpa… en realidad, venía porque quería hablar contigo y con Sugacoat.

Trender: oh, es sobre los juegos de la amistad?

Sunset: si, de hecho.

Trender: entiendo, ven pasa.

Sunset: en realidad yo-

No acaba su frase pues el chico de lentes ya había pasado al cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para ella, y viendo que no tenía de otra, ella ingresa.

En lugar es bastante sorprendente, incluso para la escuela.

Los pupitres parecían haber sido acomodados, perfectamente alineados para formar mesas alargadas, extensas, cubiertas por grandes manteles blancos perfectamente cuidados. Sobre las mesas hay platos con bocadillos variados, e incluso adornos. También hay varios libreros, llenos de libros de diferentes clases.

En un costado hay un grupo de sillas, colocadas a modo de círculo, alrededor de 30 estudiantes están sentados en estas. La mayoría eran jóvenes que Sunset no conocía, pero hay un par de rostros familiares. Fleur de Lis, Jet Set también está ahí, aunque tan pronto cruza su mirada con Sunset este mira a otro extremo con notoria molestia. Sunny FLare también está allí y saluda con la mano a nuestra chica equina.

Finalmente cruza miradas con la joven de cabello platinado y lentes. Quien muestra su particular semblante impacible y carente de emoción.

Sugar: Sunset Shimmer, sin duda una curiosa visita.

Sunset: um, hola, Sugarcoat, hola todos.

Saluda la estudiante más reciente de la escuela a todos. Algunos le devuelven el saludo, otros solo la miran, y unos pocos no le dan mucha atención.

Sugar: me arriesgaré a decir que no has venido a participar de nuestras actividades.

Sunset: um, no… en realidad quería pedirte hablar contigo.

Trender: viene por lo de los juegos de la amistad, Sugarcoat.

Termina de explicar el joven de cabello rubio.

Sugar: comprendo la situación.

Dicho eso, la peliplata se levanta y habla al resto del grupo.

Sugar: continúen con las actividades, no demoraremos.

No espera ninguna respuesta, y realmente nadie da una, simplemente el grupo empiezan a hablar de algún asunto que Sunset no escucha, centrándose solo en los dos estudiantes que vino a ver. Estos caminan llevando a nuestra peliroja/rubia a una de las mesas con bocadillos.

Trender extiende un plato hacia ella, quien toma uno de los bocadillos y lo prueba.

Sunset: gracias. Um! esto sabe delicioso.

Trender: son de la clase de cocina, los estudiantes nos pasan bocadillos a cambio de asistencia en sus clases.

Sunset: um, ya veo.

Sugar: si podemos ir al asunto en cuestión, Sunset Shimmer.

Sunset: jm, claro!

Traga su bocado y se aclara la garganta mirando a ambos.

Sunset: estoy reuniendo al equipo para los juegos de la amistad, y quiero que ustedes participen. Trenderhoof es excelente en química, y Sugar es la mejor estudiante de la escuela junto con Twilight.

Sugar: en honor a la verdad, Twilight Sparkle es la mejor estudiante de la Preparatoria Crystal. Yo ocupo el segundo lugar. Aunque no es un asunto del cual tenga interés.

Sunset: um si, aún así tus calificaciones son excelentes. Te unirás?

Sugar: debo decir que ya esperaba este suceso. Y teniendo el renombre de la institución en juego no estoy en posición de negarme.

Trender: bueno yo también participaré. Debo decir que me siento honrado de ser elegido.

Sunset: bien, eso me da gusto. Entonces, los dejo seguir con sus, actividades. Ah, y gracias por los bocadillos.

Nuestra chica se despide y, con un poco de prisa, se retira del lugar. Trender y Sugar observan un momento a la puerta.

Trender: bueno, parece que Sunset se está tomando en serio su papel de capitana.

Sugar: eso parece. Solo espero que comprenda lo que implica su papel.

Trender: um, qué ocurre? No tienes confianza en ella?

Sugar: la confianza o la falta de ella es irrelevante. Pero si conozco a la directora de la escuela, Sunset Shimmer necesitará más que un buen equipo para superar este evento.

El joven rubio se queda con dudas, pues la peliplateada se gira y regresa con el resto del grupo.

* * *

Sunset termina de hablar con Neon Lights y camina por el pasillo, mientras mira en su libreta los nombres de los integrantes del equipo.

Sunset: 9, 10, 11… um creí que había contado bien… pero me falta alguien más .

Mientras piensa en eso sus pasos la llevan hasta el pequeño laboratorio que comparte con su amiga científica. Al entrar, se intriga al ver a esa misma amiga sentada en una silla, con un semblante algo decaído, y pensativo.

Sunset: Twily? Estás bien?

Al escuchar la voz de su primera amiga interdimensional, Twily se sorprende y se levanta.

Twilight: Sunset…!

Sunset: que tienes Twi? Pareces preocupada.

Twilight no parece segura de como responder. Sunset la toma del hombro y la mira.

* * *

Sunset: que Cinch hizo QUE?!

La expresión en su rostro denota su enojo.

Twilight: dijo que si no participo en los juegos de la amistad va a hacer que Everton rechace mi solicitud de transferencia.

Sunset: uggggh esa perra!

Grita molesta, aunque pronto se intriga por algo.

Sunset: que es Everton?

Twilight: una escuela, un colegio de estudios avanzados que posee un programa de estudio independiente.

Sunset: estudio independiente?

Twilight: significa que cada estudiante puede estudiar por su cuenta, sin clases especificas, ni maestros, cada alumno tiene su propio salón/habitación para estudiar por sí mismo.

Sunset: oh, ow…

De pronto el semblante de Sunset decae un poco. Con una mano tras la nuca desvía la mirada.

Sunset: no sabía que ibas a cambiarte a una escuela así…

Twilight: bue-eno… eso fue antes de conocerte… es que, bueno no tenía nada más que hacer aquí. Sentía que la Preparatoria Crystal no era el lugar correcto para mí.

Girándose para dar la espalda a su amiga, baja la mirada y pone las mano en el respaldo de la silla, casi como si lo usara para sostenerse.

Twilight: es que… las clases aquí… digo, tengo un promedio perfecto en cada clase. Sentía que no me quedaba más que aprender. Así que quería ir a un lugar donde pudiera seguir estudiando por mí misma…

Sunset aún se muestra nerviosa, y solo mira a la espalda de su amiga de lentes. Se muerde el labio y trata que su voz no suene temblorosa al hablar.

Sunset: eso… tiene sentido je… eres demasiado inteligente para esta escuela.

Twilight: je, gracias…

Twilight sigue dándole la espalda, sus dedos aprietan un poco el respaldo de su silla. Sunset parece totalmente perdida en sus palabras.

Sunset: bueno… quiero decir, si es lo que quieres, sabes que te apoyo. Aunque te extrañaría pero, tienes que ver lo mejor para ti, y tus estudios-

Twilight: ya no quiero ir.

Habla de pronto cortándole la frase a Sunset, y sorprendiéndola.

Twilight: ya no quiero… ir a Everton…

Se nota que Sunset quiere preguntar, pero su voz no alcanza a salir.

Twilight: iba a ir porque no tenía nada aquí en Crystal. Pero ahora… tengo amigas.

Finalmente mientras dice eso, se gira para hacer frente a la chica dimensional.

Twilight: te tengo a ti. Y a Sonata, a Lemon, Sunny… ya no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes…

Sunset: Twily…

La mirada de Sunset tiembla, y se cristaliza, tocada por las palabras de la joven científica.

Twilight: antes de conocerte estaba sola, y creí que no había un lugar para mí, un lugar… donde pudiera estar feliz, pero ahora…

No parece saber cómo terminar su frase, en su lugar, se acerca presurosa a su amiga de otro mundo, quien al verla, por reflejo levanta un poco los brazos, uniéndose ambas en un profundo abrazo. Twilight apoya la cabeza en el hombro de Sunset, y esta apoya su mentón en el de Twilight, aferrándose a la otra.

Twilight: quiero quedarme con ustedes… contigo, quiero… ahora, siento que tengo un lugar.

Sunset siente un lágrima caer de su ojo, pero se frota contra el cabello de Twi para quitarla.

Sunset: siempre lo tendrás Twily, conmigo, con todas.

la científica sonríe y se permite frotar su rostro en el hombro de su amiga. Sunset también se sumerge en el abrazo, ambas fortaleciendo su agarre en la otra.

Tras un momento que se sintió más largo de lo que fue, se separan lo suficiente para verse sonrientes. La chica de lentes parece tener una idea divertida, y sin decir nada deja un suave toque de sus labios sobre los de la otra, separándose luego con una risita.

Sunset da una pequeña risa propia.

Sunset: hey, y eso por qué?

Pregunta divertida pero curiosa.

Twilight: y por qué no? Je je.

Sunset: ay Twily je je. Bueno el caso, ya que no quieres ir a Everton entonces, supongo que le dijiste a Cinch que no quieres participar.

Twilight de pronto borra su buen ánimo y baja la mirada.

Twilight: en realidad… si participaré.

Sunset: que?! Pero dijiste-

Twilight: la directora Cinch me amenazó con Everton, y, aunque ya no quiera ir allí, si me niego a participar, ella de seguro usará otro método para obligarme. Así como quiso hacer contigo.

Eso trae a la mente de Sunset el recuerdo, de cuando enfrentó a Cinch por primera vez. Cuando la mujer quiso hacer uso de su "influencia", haciendo notar que ella podría evitarle a Sunset entrar en otra escuela.

Tal recuerdo hizo a nuestra chica de cabellera de fuego apretar los dientes, y ahogar un gruñido.

Twilight: ella es así… siempre consigue lo que quiere.

Sunset: pues, no será así. Twi, no tienes que participara si no quieres.

Twilight: si tengo, no quiero ir a Everton, pero quiero ir a una buena universidad después de graduarme, y no quiero que Cinch lo arruine solo porque no le hice caso.

Sunset: Twilight…! No tienes-

Twilight: está bien. Lo entiendo. La verdad, igual tenía pensado ir a los Juegos de la Amistad, solo que ahora tendré que participar.

Sunset parece querer decir más, pero solo un suspiro es lo que logra sacar. Después de eso frunce la mirada y la imagen de Cinch se quema a fuego en su mente.

* * *

Era casi el atardecer para cuando Sunset se liberó de sus quehaceres y pudo salir de la escuela.

Con un suspiro relaja su cuerpo y en su cabeza repasa los hechos del día.

_Desde el momento en que fue nombrada "capitana", para los "Juegos de la Amistad", y luego repasando mentalmente a cada estudiante que decidió incluir en el equipo._

_Mientras pensaba en eso, pensó en Canterlot._

_Recordó lo que vivió en sus últimos momentos en esa escuela. Y los tiempos que siguieron a eso._

_Con un gemido intenta quitar todos esos recuerdos de su mente, y trata de volver al asunto presente, los Juegos de la Amistad._

_Repasa de nuevo al equipo, ya tenía al equipo, solo restaba esperar que llegara el día de la competencia._

_La competencia, de forma casi casual le vino la idea de contra quienes se enfrentarían._

_Canterlot tenía estudiantes bastante inteligentes, un equipo deportivo, que era bueno, y jóvenes creativos. Tendrían algún problema contra alguno de ellos?_

Mientras piensa en eso, oye un sonido en su bolsillo, es su teléfono que da una suave melodía. Al sacarlo ve que ha llegado un mensaje, el teléfono reconoce el número dando un nombre, un nombre que le hace subir una ceja, con cierto recelo. Aún así, abre el mensaje y empieza a leerlo.

"_Hola Sunset, cómo va todo?_

_Mira, sé que nos dijiste que no te habláramos si tú no lo hacías primero, pero…"_

El mensaje se corta allí, con los puntos suspensivos incluso. Curioso, pero Sunset no le da atención, el mensaje sigue en otro cuadro de diálogo.

"_Los Juegos de la Amistad entre Canterlot y la Preparatoria Crystal están cerca, y no sé si tú vendrás, pero en caso de que lo hagas, bueno, hay algo que necesitas saber."_

Ahí termina de nuevo, ganando cierta intriga de nuestra chica cabello bicolor.

Por un momento, parece pensativa, tocando un poco la pantalla con su dedo, como dudando de cómo, o si quiera, si debe responder.

Para su suerte, o mala suerte, no necesita decidirse, pues llega una notificación, un nuevo mensaje con una archivo adjunto. El teléfono hace una pregunta.

_-"Desea abrir este archivo?"-_

De nuevo levanta una ceja, lo piensa un segundo, y responde.

El mensaje se abre, y una imagen se aparece.

Abre un poco los ojos, levanta un poco las cejas, sus labios se separan levemente, mientras mira esa imagen, es una imagen normal, donde muestra a aquellas cinco chicas que antes llamaba amigas, reunidas, sonrientes, posando juntas para aquella foto.

Pero lo que destaca de esa foto, es la imagen, de sí misma, vistiendo una blusa casi rosa, y una mirada alegre, detrás de unos gruesos lentes negros, sonriendo junto a todas ellas.

…

Hay silencio…

Todo queda inmóvil.

Sunset no se mueve, no reacciona, el mundo a su alrededor se detiene.

Su mente queda centrada en esa foto, en esa imagen, esa pequeña porción donde puede ver su propio rostro, pero… que no es suyo…

Poco a poco su mente parece volver a funcionar, vuelve a sentirse de nuevo parte del mundo, vuelve a oír los sonidos a su alrededor y sentir el suave viento primaveral.

Sus ojos aún puestos en esa foto, hasta que en una clase de reflejo, sus dedos escriben una respuesta.

"_Interesante"_


	4. Vamos Wonder Colts

**SIIIIIIIIIII**

**Luego de... DEMASIADO tiempo, por fin siento la magia del escritor en mí.**

**Puedo seguir con esta historia.**

**No puedo hacer más que disculparme por ausentarme tanto tiempo. Pero aquí tienen, espero les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Una ecuación matemática muy extensa. Sunset Shimmer, o, Sunseen,lo resuelve casi sin problema, ganando la aprobación del profesor, y la sorpresa de los estudiantes.

Rarity que está entre ellos se sorprende, pero sonríe y empieza a aplaudir, el acto es pronto seguido por varios, y Sunset se apena.

* * *

El maestro de historia entrega los reportes,a cada uno, Applejack ve el suyo una nota aprobada, sintiéndose satisfecha, mas al girarse ve la sonrisa de Sunseen quien saco una nota perfecta. La granjera no evita dar un silvido de impresión

* * *

En el laboratorio de química, Trixie Lulamon vierte una gota sobre su mezcla química, pero al hacerlo esta se evapora y crea una nube de humo que la deja a ella despeinada.

Pinkie por su parte parece estarse divirtiendo echando cuanto frascos de colores alcanza su mano sobre un recipiente, el resultando es una gigantesca masa de espuma rosa que se crece hasta cubrirla a ella por completo. Aún así la chica rosa solo ríe divertida. Mas se asombra cuando a su lado, Sunseen usa unas pinzas para calentar sobre una mini llama un tubo de ensayo, cuando el contenido empieza a hervir, lo vierte en un frasco mezclándolo con otra sustancia, cambiando de color, dando una pequeña nube chispeante, y manteniéndose estable.

Pinkie forma una "O" de impresión y el maestro de química sonríe y anota el buen trabajo. Sunset solo sonríe.

* * *

En clase de literatura, Fluttershy desvía la vista de su libro un momento para ver a Sunseen quien está de pie leyendo en voz alta en libro en sus manos, con los demás estudiantes, y también la maestra siguiendo su lectura con la vista.

* * *

En gimnasia, los estudiantes dan unas vueltas a la pista de correr, luego un par de flexiones, y toca al grupo de chicas jugar volleyball.

Rainbow se centra en el juego, aunque no puede evitar fijarse en Sunseen, quien se mueve por el campo de forma bastante ágil. Una banda deportiva le sujeta los lentes.

Sunseen corre por su sitio y alcanza golpear la pelota con bastante fuerza, aunque se la nota cansada, pero sigue.

* * *

Yendo sola por los pasillos, Sunseen ve como Micro Chips carga en sus manos una gran pila de libros, haciéndole imposible abrir la puerta del salón, se apresura a abrirla para él, cosa que él agradece con una sonrisa, aunque algo nerviosa.

* * *

En la hora del almuerzo, mientras la peli fuego hace fila y carga su bandeja, nota que le toca el ultimo muffin de postre, al tomarlo oye una vocecita preocupada, al girarse a su lado, ve a DitzyDoo quien mira triste el que ya no haya muffins. Sunseen solo sonríe, y no duda en cederle el último, cosa que sorprende a la rubia, pero la pone muy feliz. Sunseen solo puede reír al verla.

* * *

Mientras busca un libro en la biblioteca, por el rabillo del ojo Sunseen ve a Bonbon, sentada en una mesa, al parecer tiene dificultad para resolver un problema. Sin prisa pero sin pena se acerca, y sorprendiendo un poco a pelicaramelo, se sienta a su lado. Empieza a ayudarla, aunque bonbon parece incómoda al principio, pronto sonríe ante su gesto.

* * *

Suena la última campana del día, y algunos estudiantes ponen rumbo a sus casas. No así las Rainbooms, pues van a su salón de practicas, con su miembro más nueva acompañándolas.

Rainbow: diablos chica, llevas aquí menos de una semana, y ya te ganaste toda la escuela!

Habla la deportista hacia la chica nueva, parece una queja, pero su tono un poco burlón, y amistoso, demuestra que no lo es.

Sunseen por su parte la mira algo confundida.

Sunseen: umm, "ganar la escuela"?

Applejack: has dominado cada clase dulzura.

Rarity: y te estás ganando el cariño de todos.

Sunseen: um , de todos… yo solo… soy amable.

Rarity: más que amable eres un encanto.

Flutteshy: has estado ayudando a muchos, eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

Sunseen desvía la mirada apenada y sonrojada.

Sunseen: solo quiero caerles bien a todos. Al principio parecían que todos me evitaban, así que… quiero mostrarles que no soy mala persona.

Esa frase sorprende a todas, y las deja en silencio, agachando sus cabezas se muestran pensativas.

Sunseen ve las expresiones de todas y se preocupa.

Sunseen: q-que…? Qué pasa? Dije… dije algo malo?

Las chicas tardan un poco en responderle.

Applejack: no dulzura, no eres tú… es solo que…

_Todas se observan entre sí, como compartiendo un solo pensamiento. Y es que aunque les dolía volver a tocar el asunto, su nueva amiga tenía derecho a saber._

_Así empezó el relato, durante lo que parecieron horas, pero habrán sido solo unos minutos, entre todas contaron de una forma, lo más corta posible, todo aquello que "Anon-a-Miss" provocó y significó para la escuela. Y para ellas mismas._

_Decidieron omitir, por el momento, la verdadera identidad de la protagonista de esa historia. Era mejor contar eso en otra ocasión._

_Sunseen no interrumpió, más que para hacer alguna pregunta ocasional, para aclarar sus dudas. Pero en todo momento estuvo centrada en escucharlas, en aprender y comprender aquel evento sin duda importante que ella no vivió._

Rainbow: para no hacerlo más largo, luego de mucho tiempo, sintiéndonos mal, ella llegó y, nos dijo que teníamos que dejar atrás el asunto, que retenerlo solo nos haría más daño.

Tras toda la explicación, todas parecen, relajarse, como si cada una se librase de un peso.

Sunseen se ve pensativa sobre la situación.

Sunseen: … y, ella? su amiga-… su, ex amiga?

Rarity: sigue en su nueva escuela. Ella hizo nuevas amigas ahí y bueno…

Rainbow: decidió quedarse, no la culpo.

Applejack: al menos, hemos podido arreglar las cosas. En gran parte.

Se hace silencio, hasta que Pinkie decide hacer funcionar su espíritu alegre.

Pinkie: bueno basta de cosas tristes! Hay que animarse! Toquemos algo que nos anime!

Rainbow: si, voto por eso. Segura que no quieres unirse Suns?

Sunseen: no, gracias. Me gusta la música, pero, no para tocarla.

Sin más drama, el grupo empieza a tocar, con la peliroja rubia atenta disfrutando de sus canciones.

* * *

_La escuela está mayormente vacía, pero aunque las clases han acabado, el trabajo de la directora sigue activo._

_Celestia se mantiene ocupada en su oficina, como no puede ser de otra forma, revisando, firmando, controlando y llenando formularios. Manteniendo el orden, o lo que entra dentro de su capacidad, de la escuela._

Oye un golpe a su puerta, más antes de que pudiera responder, esta se abre, no puede ser otra persona que su hermana menor y sub directora, quien deja en el escritorio unos documentos que la mayor toma y revisa

Luna: tengo listas las formas de los préstamos al banco. Si todo sale bien terminaremos los pagos antes de que acabe el año.

Celestia: pues recemos porque no venga otro ser mágico a destruir nuestra escuela.

Su voz es ligeramente sarcástica pero a la vez bastante seria, guarda los papeles recién recibidos en el cajón de su escritorio.

Se hace silencio entre ambas hermanas, Celestia se da cuenta que Luna la mira, una sombra de, curiosidad, en sus ojos.

Celestia: muy bien… algo más que quieras decirme?

Luna: bueno, sé que no quieres tocar estos temas, pero…

Hace una pequeña pausa, lo que deja al a hermana mayor bastante interesada en cual sea el tema del que van a hablar.

Luna: los juegos de la amistad, hermana.

Dice aquello con simpleza, y Celestia se sorprende ligeramente, pero al momento baja la cabeza con cierta tristeza.

Luna: es una tradición que hemos mantenido desde que te volviste directora. Y estoy segura que la preparatoria Crystal ya se está preparando para ello.

Celestia se mantiene en silencio, sin levantar la vista a su hermana, solo suspira.

Luna: lo sé, no hemos pasado por los mejores momentos, pero, eso ya ha quedado atrás hermana. La escuela está bien.

Celestia: lo sé… lo sé…

Se hace silencio por un momento. Celestia finalmente mira a su hermana menor.

Celestia: dime Luna, crees que esté bien? Los Juegos de la amistad, yo… quise hacer algo para poder unir a los estudiantes, formar vínculos entre nuestra escuela y la preparatoria Crystal. Y todos sabemos como ha funcionado eso hasta ahora.

Luna: no puedes culparte de eso. Todos saben que Crystal no es una escuela muy, "amistosa".

Hace una comillas con sus dedos en la última palabra.

Celestia: lo sé, pero es que… ugh… los juegos de la amistad siempre acaban siendo una competencia desagradable, falla por completo en el espíritu que yo intento dar. … los alumnos siempre quedan deprimidos, y… no quiero ver a la escuela así otra vez…

La hermana menor toma en su mano el hombro del a mayor, una forma de apoyarla.

Luna: te entiendo hermana. Yo tampoco quiero eso.

Luna se aparta y suelta un suspiro ligero.

Luna: sé que siempre haces lo mejor para esta escuela, es por eso que eres la directora. Sin importar lo que decidas, sé que será lo correcto.

No hay más conversación, ambas hermanas solo se miran en silencio un momento, hasta que la menor decide retirarse, dejando a la mayor sola con sus pensamientos.

Celestia suspira, gira su silla y mira hacia la ventana.

Y es entonces, que distingue en la estatua de la escuela, a su grupo más singular y colorido de estudiantes. En todo sentido de la palabra.

Las rainboom splatican animadas entre si, se las ve felices. Incluso la miembro mas reciente ríe mientras platica con ellas.

El corazón de Celestia cae suavemente al verlas. Ella siente su respiración suavizarse y sus hombros caer ligeramente.

La imagen de esas chicas… a su mente llegan los amargos recuerdos de hace muy poco tiempo, donde ellas eran quizás las más dolidas y apartadas.

Ahora, están casi tan radiantes como siempre lo habían sido.

Se sintió una eternidad el mirarlas, pero solo unos minutos después todas daban sus despedidas y se separaban. Incluso así seguían viéndose felices y radiantes.

La directora se pone de pie.

* * *

_Celestial decidió bajar y acercarse a la estatua de aquel corcel. Majestuosa criatura que se mantenía siempre fuerte, siempre firme, siempre en alto._

_En esa poderosa criatura Celestia vio reflejada toda su vida. Sus días de estudiante, la amarga pesadilla de su hermana menor, la reunión tan cálida con ella, y a sus estudiantes a lo largo de su vida como maestra y directora._

_El último recuerdo, un recuerdo que la hizo, enfurecer, apretar los puños hasta casi cortar su circulación…_

_Se vio a sí misma cayendo en la depresión, sumergirse en un pozo oscuro sin más que lagrimas, y alcohol…_

_Tal recuerdo la hizo sentirse enferma, se sostuvo el estómago y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar._

_Pero vuelve a alzar su mirada, el corcel… el poderoso representante del espíritu de la escuela._

_Sus ojos cereza borraron aquel semblante suave que suele atribuirsele, reemplazado por determinación, por decisión. Celestia sabía que hacer._

Celestia: … pero necesitaré ayuda.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, y Applejack, se sorprendieron de encontrarse todas llamadas a la oficina de la directora.

Con todas reunidas, Celestia pasó un minuto con los dedos entrecruzados, la cabeza baja, y ojos cerrados.

Al parecer, medita sobre lo que quiere decir.

Celestia: les agradezco por venir. Y me disculpo por llamarlas de manera tan brusca.

Habla finalmente la mujer alzando la mirada para ver a las chicas.

Applejack: … no hay problema.

Dice la joven granjera, aunque con inseguridad.

Inseguridad que acompaña al resto.

Rainbow: si a… para que nos llamó?

La deportista hace la pregunta que todas están pensando.

Celestia se permite una respiración profunda, que suelta por la nariz.

Celestia: Necesito su ayuda.

Eso sorprende bastante a todas.

Celestia: Deben saber, se acerca la fecha de los Juegos de la Amistad. El evento que une a la Secundaria Canterlot y la Preparatoria Crystal cada 4 años.

La sorpresa y desconcierto de las chicas es lentamente reemplazada por lo que parece pena, mezclada con molestia.

Applejack: honestamente, casi había olvidado eso.

Pinkie: yo si lo recuerdo! Porque lo anoté en mi calendario de fiestas y eventos escolares!

Dicho eso muestra un calendario, que tiene todos los días señalados con crayones o fibrones de colores varios.

Rainbow: por qué todo está señalado? No tenemos tantos eventos.

Pinkie: la mayoría son espacios libres para posibles eventos sorpresa. Cómo la cacería de marmotas. O la búsqueda del antiguo tesoro perdido de la escuela!

Rarity opta por ignorar los comentarios de la miembro más rosa del grupo y vuelve su atención a la directora.

Rarity: Directora Celestia, perdonará la pregunta. Por qué necesita nuestra ayuda exactamente?

De nuevo Celestia necesita pensar unos segundos antes de hablar. Entonces se pone de pie para ver mejor a sus alumnas.

Celestia: Los Juegos de la Amistad son un evento para fomentar la unión y los buenos lazos entre escuelas. Pero soy consciente de que el espíritu de la escuela ha decaído mucho últimamente.

Rainbow: eso es poco decir…

Habla en suave queja y voz baja la chica atleta.

Celestia: pero quiero cambiar eso. Quiero que la escuela vuelva a brillar, que estos juegos, puedan traer de nuevo el espíritu que una vez tuvo.

La mirada de la mujer cae en lamento.

Celestia: pero no puedo hacer eso yo misma… es por eso que las necesito.

De nuevo, sorpresa y desconcierto de parte de todas.

Celestia: si alguien puede devolver el espíritu de amistad a la escuela, son ustedes cinco.

La directora toma los hombros de Rainbow y Applejack quienes estaban más cerca de ella.

Esta última parece dudar mucho.

Applejack: directora Celestia… no sé si podamos hacer algo así. … esto fue nuestra culpa…

Celestia: ustedes llevan la amistad a los demás. Pueden hacer que estos juegos sean diferentes.

Ninguna parece segura de esas palabras.

Celestia sonríe como si se sacara un as de la manga.

Celestia: qué creen, que haría Sunset?

Eso sorprende a todas, y las deja pensativas.

* * *

Luego, reunidas las cinco en su salón de prácticas.

Rarity: hm, los Juegos de la Amistad. … está mal que no esté emocionada por eso?

Fluttershy: no sé si quiera ver los juegos… preferiría jugar en casa, encerrada en mi armario, con mi muñeco de felpa.

Mientras más habla, más se encoje en si misma la tímida peli rosada.

Applejack: yo tampoco estoy por la idea. … con todo lo que pasamos, ser aplastados por Crystal en los juegos no es algo que quiera aguantar.

Pinkie: quizás esta vez sea distinto! Quizás ganemos!

Aunque lo dice con buen ánimo, este no contagia a sus amigas, incluso ella se desinfla, no literalmente.

Pinkie: si lo sé…

Raimbow Dash estaba un poco apartada del grupo, su mente sumergida en pensamientos. La directora, la escuela, Sunset…

Su mente vuela al último encuentro con su una vez amiga.

Rarity: lo siento querida, pero no creo que la escuela esté en condiciones de lidiar con esto.

Applejack: que vamos a decirle a la directora?

Rainbow: Vamos a hacerlo.

Se gana la mirada de las demás con interés.

Rainbow: la directora tiene razón! Debemos hacer que la escuela participe en los juegos.

Sus amigas la miran con intriga mezclada con sorpresa.

Applejack: en verdad Rainbow… crees que es lo mejor?

Rainbow: es como Sunset dijo! Hay que dejar atrás el pasado y seguir! Anon-a-Miss se fue! Se acabó! Ella lo supero, nosotras también! Y es tiempo que la escuela también lo haga!

Hay un momento de silencio mientras las demás parecen pensar en lo que dice.

Fluttershy: pero… cómo podemos hacer eso…? A decir verdad, aún me siento un poco mal…

Rarity: todas nos sentimos así cariño.

Rainbow: pues no dejaremos que eso nos detenga. Sunset no quería que la escuela siguiera lamentándose, y sin ella aquí, es nuestro deber arreglar esto!

Applejack: … y cómo haremos eso?

Rainbow parece pensarlo un momento, y es cuando oye lo que parece una orquesta, que tiene una idea.

* * *

Afuera, en el patio de la escuela, se ve a un grupo de estudiantes. Todo ellos llevan instrumentos, hay tambores, pequeños y grandes, trompetas, platillos, entre varios.

Y al frente de todos ellos, una chica de peinado de bollos con un bastón que se mueve animadamente. Es ella quien guía la música producida por todos.

Chica: Muy, BIEN! Sigamos así tropa! Esta escuela no se va a animar sola!

Anuncia la chica a todos mientras estos tocan.

En ese momento Rainbow Dash llega corriendo y llama a la chica.

Rainbow: Baton Switch!

La joven de bollos voltea y sonríe a la estrella atleta de la escuela.

Baton: hey Rainbow! Descansemos amigos!

Anuncia a los demás y estos al instante detienen sus instrumentos.

Rainbow y Baton se reúnen.

Baton: qué pasa D?

Rainbow: Baton, necesito tu ayuda! Sabes que los juegos de la amistad se acercan.

Baton: claro que lo sé! Por eso ensayamos, para animar la competencia.

Rainbow: eso es lo que busco! Los juegos de acercan, y la escuela no está lista, necesitamos algo que anime el espíritu Wonder Colt!

Baton: animar el espíritu es lo que hago.

Enfatiza su frase girando su bastón en sus manos y girando ella misma sobre sus pies.

Baton: dime que necesitas D.

Rainbow pone la mano en el mentón y piensa un momento, parece ocurrírsele algo.

* * *

Es así cómo al día siguiente, los estudiantes reunidos en el gimnasio, las directivas anunciaron los juegos de la amistad, y llegado el momento, Rainbow y Baton iniciaron su gran acto.

Rainbow:

Vamos a ser Wondercolts por siempre

Nuestro momento va a comenzar

Pues la amistad nos hará poderosos

En tanto se entona la música y la canción, los miembros de la banda lanzan las características orejas y colas de caballo a los estudiantes. Quienes motivados por ese espíritu, se las ponen y se unen a su canto.

Rainbow y Baton

Saben bien

Que al final

No podrán

Derrotarnos jamás

Las amigas de Rainbow sonríen y se contagian al igual que todos los demás.

Al final

No podrán

Derrotarnos jamás!

Las palmas de los estudiantes acompañan el gran coro que suena en todo el lugar.

Sunseen, aunque algo apartada de todos, observa todo con una sonrisa

Estudiantes:

Na na na na na na

Wonder colts unidos se siente

Sunseen está un poco alejada de todos los demás, y no se une al canto, pero aún así golpea sus palmas sonriendo ante la música y la alegría de todos.

Na na na na na na

Wonder colts amigos por siempre

Celestia mira a sus alumnos, su rostro y sus ojos brillan de pura alegría al verlos tan felices. Luna al verlos a ellos y a su hermana, solo se permite una sonrisa.

Rainbow:

Vamos a ser Wonder colts por siempre

Nuestro momento va a comenzar

Pues la amistad nos hará poderosos

De pronto el cuerpo de Rainbow empieza a brillar, sus orejas, cola, y alas surgen.

Todos:

Saben bien

Que al final

No podrán

Derrotarnos jamás

Al final

No podrán

Derrotarnos jamás

La canción termina con Rainbow elevada sobre el escenario y un estallido de aplausos que opacan la sorpresa de las Rainbooms, que igual es cambiada por asombro y alegría al ver a su amiga multi color y su magia.

Pero entre tanta alegría y espíritu, un rostro solo muestra asombro, y confusión.

Sunseen, mira a Rainbow atentamente, su rostro refleja su incredulidad.

* * *

Baton y Rainbow se felicitan una a la otra tras el escenario cuando terminan el show.

Y cuando las amigas de la deportista se acercan, la líder de la banda se aparta para dejarlas hablar.

Fluttershy: Rainbow Dash! Eso fue, increíble. Hasta yo sentí que podemos ganar.

Contrario a su actitud tan timida, Fluttershy se muestra muy animada, incluso su voz es más alta que lo habitual.

Las demás parecen compartir esa misma emoción.

Rarity: yo siento que mi orgullo escolar está más fuerte que nunca!

Solo Applejack se mantiene calma, y dudosa sobre cierto hecho ocurrido.

Applejack: alguien más se pregunta cómo Dash se transformó? Pensé que ya no teníamos magia desde que Sunset se fue.

Rainbow: pues parece que ya la recuperamos. Quizás sea porque soy asombrosa!

¿?: QUÉ, FUE, ESO?!

Exclama una voz conocida y todas se voltean para ver a su amiga más reciente.

Sunseen tiene los ojos muy abiertos tras sus lentes y todo su cuerpo está rígido mientras se acerca y casi acorrala a Rainbow.

Sunseen: que fue eso?! Empezaste a brillar! Y luego tus orejas… y esas alas!

La chica nueva prácticamente pega su cara a la de Rainbow y exige una respuesta.

Sunseen: QUÉ hiciste?! CÓMO lo hiciste?! DIME!

Rainbow: wow wow, tranquila Suns.

Applejack toma a la nueva del grupo se los hombros y suavemente la aparta.

Applejack: cálmate dulzura. Todo está bien.

Sunseen: bien?! Por qué ustedes no están sorprendidas?! … no me digan… USTEDES YA SABÍAN?!

Pinkie: claro que sabíamos! Nos transformábamos así toooooodo el tiempo.

Sunseen: ustedes qué?!

Aumenta la sorpresa de todas cuando la sub directora se les acerca.

Luna: no me corresponde meterme, pero no evito notar que hay cosas que aún no le contaron a nuestra nueva alumna.

Sunseen: usted también sabe?! Qué clase de escuela es esta?!

Rarity: tranquilízate cariño. No queríamos decírtelo aún, para no asustarte.

Sunseen: decirme que?! Que esconden?!

Luna: las dejaré para que la pongan al corriente. Sin embargo, quiero pedir algo antes. Tengan cuidado con eso de la magia, la directora Cinch puede ser muy extremista, y si las ve transformándose bueno, podría traer problemas a la escuela, y para ustedes.

La sub directora da una mirada de advertencia, mezclada con preocupación a todas, y luego se retira.

Sunseen: … muy bien, quiero saber que está pasando y quiero saberlo ahora!

* * *

_La explicación fue más complicada de lo que ellas mismas esperaron. Resumir toda la historia desde Sunset, hasta la princesa Twilight, pasando por las sirenas y tratar de explicar algo que ellas mismas desconocían, acabó por robarles casi todo el día._

_Y Sunseen no estaba mejor que cuando comenzaron._

Sunseen: ugh… portales y mundos… y ponys… deben estar bromeando! Hay una cámara oculta en este lugar?

Mira alrededor del salón de prácticas en espera de encontrar algo similar a una cámara.

Applejack: sé que suena loco, pero es cierto.

Rarity: a decir verdad nosotras tampoco estamos seguras de todo esto.

Sunseen: y se supone que tienen poderes mágicos de otro planeta y todas ustedes pueden volverse ponys mágicos?

Rainbow: exacto! … bueno, podíamos…

Pinkie: desde que Sunsie se fue creímos que nos habiamos quedado sin magia.

Sunseen se demora un momento en ordenar su cabeza. Y pregunta algo.

Sunseen: desde que se fue quien?

Las cinco amigas se miran entre si con duda. Al final todas parecen hablar con sus miradas, y ponerse de acuerdo.

Rainbow: recuerdas esa amiga que te contamos, que se fue a otra escuela.

Sunseen no responde, y Rainbow solo se acerca para mostrarle algo en su teléfono.

Los ojos turquesa muestran asombro, la tenue luz del teléfono se refleja levemente en el cristal de los lentes. No hay palabras, el único sonido proviene del propio teléfono que muestra un video con música.

La pelifuego no puede apartar los ojos de la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo, de la imagen de una cabellera de fuego, y un rostro demasiado similar.


	5. Llegada a Canterlot

El día en el calendario muestra una fecha clave, señalada con una nota de solo una frase.

_"Juegos de la Amistad"_

Sunset: muy bien, último registro del día.

Dice la ex equina a la vez que anota en un cuaderno. Su mejor amiga sentada frente a una de las computadoras de ese pequeño cuarto de investigación suyo.

Twilight: muy bien. Los flujos siguen estables. No parece haber cambios.

Sunset: eso es bueno.

Twilight: si supongo… pero, creo que hemos reunido todos los datos de la magia que pudimos aquí en Crystal. Y aún no estamos cerca de descifrarla.

Sunset: un paso a la vez Twily, no esperarás que en solo unos días podamos descubrir todo de una fuerza que en principio no debería existir. Ni siquiera los grandes investigadores de Equestria han podido descifrar todos los secretos de la magia.

Twilight aparta su silla y suspira suavemente.

Twilight: lo sé lo sé… es solo…

Toma su colgante viendo el pequeño aparato titilar suavemente.

Twilight: tenemos, todas las herramientas necesarias. Pero no parece que tengamos una fuente de datos estable. La magia que tenemos… es escasa.

Sunset mira un momento a su amiga. Parece querer hablar pero no sabe que decir, por lo que solo sigue el registro.

Twilight: una mayor fuente de magia… espera!

En un reflejo, Twilight se levanta de la silla y mira a su amiga con una sonrisa.

Twilight: Canterlot! Eso es! El portal a Equestria está ahí! Y la escuela ha sido cede de eventos mágicos! Ese lugar-

Sunset: no!

Sunset interrumpe repentinamente a Twilight. Hay seriedad y en su voz mientras deja su registro y se levanta para acercarse a ella.

Sunset: no podemos investigar la magia en Canterlot. Es demasiado peligroso.

Twilight: pe-pero… pero es nuestra mejor oportunidad! Canterlot sin duda es una fuente de magia superior. Podemos descubrir cosas-

Sunset: no! La magia de Canterlot es peligrosa. No solo ha tenido chicas mágicas, ha estado en contacto con magia maligna. Ya tenemos dudas sobre nuestra propia magia, intentar hacer algo en Canterlot sería demasiado peligroso.

Twilight: pe-pero…

Sunset: Twilight…

Sunset pone sus manos en los hombros de su amiga y la mira con seriedad, pero suavidad.

Sunset: la magia en este mundo es inestable, si no tenemos cuidado, las consecuencias podrían ser terribles. No estamos listas para dar un paso tan grande.

La chica de lentes baja la cabeza con tristeza. Sunset le toma las manos, quedando el dispositivo entre las palmas de la pelivioleta.

Sunset: Twi, confías en mi verdad?

Twilight tarda unos segundos, pero habla sinceramente.

Twilight: si… confío en ti, más que en nadie, Sunset.

Sunset: entonces mírame.

La oji violeta alza la vista, encontrando las esmeraldas de los ojos de Sunset. Quien le sonríe.

Sunset: descubriremos la magia, juntas.

Twilight demora un segundo, pero sonríe. Sunset quita su sonrisa y habla con seriedad.

Sunset: pero ahora, quiero que me prometas, que dejarás a Canterlot fuera de este estudio.

Se miran una a la otra, Sunset se mantiene seria, y Twilight algo decaída.

Twilight: … está bien, lo prometo.

Sunset: buena chica.

Sunset sonríe al oírla y deja un beso en la nariz de Twilight, cosa que la hace reír.

Sunset: bueno, debo ir con la directora para armar correctamente el equipo. Te veo en el estacionamiento.

Esta vez besa la mejilla de la chica y le da un guiño al salir.

Sunset: pórtate bien gatita.

Twilight: que no me llames gatita!

Se queja pero Sunset ya se había ido. La científica bufa molesta, aunque le dura poco y sonríe suavemente.

Igualmente su sonrisa muere cuando mira de nuevo a su colgante, el espectrómetro en su cuello aún titilando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, los estudiantes se reúnen en el gimnasio para escuchar a su directora.

Celestia: buen día alumnos. El día ha llegado, hoy, recibiremos a la Preparatoria Crystal para celebrar los Juegos de la Amistad.

Hay bastante entusiasmo en los aplausos de los estudiantes.

Celestia: este año, nuestro equipo ha sido elegido por todos, por medio de votación, eligiendo así a los estudiantes que mejor representan el espíritu de la amistad en la escuela.

La directora alza un brazo a modo de presentación, y en seguida varios estudiantes suben al escenario siendo recibidos por vítores y aplausos.

Ellos son, Sandal Woods, Microchips, seguidos por Ditzy que saluda a todos, Vinyl sube al escenario con su cabeza al ritmo de sus audífonos, Baton Switch gira su bastón y Flash sube saludando algo apenado. Y no faltan, Sunseen, seguida de las Rainbooms.

Ante el ánimo de todos, Sunseen saluda con nervios.

Sunseen: je je… no puedo creer que me eligieran para esto…

Pinkie: bobita claro que si! La escuela te ama!

Applejack: tiene razón dulzura, te has hecho querer bastante rápido en la escuela.

Sunseen: … presiento que solo es por mi cara…

Al decir eso baja la cabeza, sus amigas se preocupan y la apoyan.

Baton: sin caras largas chicas.

Habla la joven de bollos al ver el rostro de la chica nueva.

Baton: necesitamos mostrar buen espíritu para ganar hoy.

Sunseen procura olvidar su pensamiento y sonríe de nuevo, aunque se la nota aún nerviosa.

* * *

Tomando su mochila, la joven científica de Crystal guarda algunas cosas para el viaje. Tras un minuto de preparación ve su colgante asentado en la mesa. Se levanta, y lo toca suavemente.

Twilight: prometí a Sunset que no investigaría magia en Canterlot.

Mirando el dispositivo lo toca con su palma y este muestra una pequeña luz rosa moverse por su borde.

Twilight: … pero… aunque no la investigue, no significa que no pueda reunir algunos datos.

Sonriendo para si misma se coloca el colgante y lo oculta bajo su ropa.

Twilight: solo reuniré algunos datos para compararlos más tarde, no tocare nada de la escuela. Que podría salir mal?

Feliz con su pensamiento, toma su mochila y sale por la puerta.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la preparatoria hay dos autobuses preparados para llevar a los alumnos. Los jóvenes hacen una fila para subir a los vehículo.

Sunset se dispone a subir, pero sus ojos captan una vista, demasiado singular.

Sonata: holaaaaa Sunsitaaaaaa!

Saluda la amiga azul de nuestra ex equina. Sunset regresa el saludo levantando una mano, pero no puede hablar debido a la sorpresa de ver a Sonata, y sus hermanas, vestidas de porristas.

Aria: ni una palabra Shimmer.

Amenaza la sirena morada.

_Sunset no habla, demasiado centrada en los uniformes. Los reconoce. Los mismos uniformes que había visto a sus amigas usar en la competencia de soccer. La único diferencia eran los pompones, siendo uno amarillo y otro, de color morado._

Sunset: Sonata.

Sonata:si?

Sunset: qué?!

Es lo único que puede decir, pues no alcanza forma de expresar su desconcierto.

Sonata: bueno dijiste que podía ayudar animando al equipo en los juegos! Y traje a Arie y Dagie para que nos ayuden!

Sunset parece procesar la información.

Sunset: qué?!

No hay más contratiempos y en pocos minutos los autobuses de la preparatoria parten llenos de alumnos en dirección a la secundaria Canterlot.

* * *

En la escuela.

Las Rainbooms aprovechan el tiempo libre para tocar algo. Sunseen está con ellas, pero solo se sienta a un lado disfrutando el pequeño show.

Rainbow: espero haya una competencia de música en los juegos de la amistad, porque sin duda arrasaríamos con ella!

Applejack: dudo que sea el caso. Quizás deberíamos intentar prepararnos para los eventos que si sabemos.

Rarity: bueno, te alegrará saber entonces, que yo ya me anticipé a eso.

Su voz es semi cantarina mientras sonríe. Esto claro despierta la curiosidad de todas.

Applejack: Rarity, qué hiciste?

De alguna forma incomprensible, Rarity empieza a meter percheros llenos de ropa deportiva, demasiada ropa, sus amigas casi quedan enterradas entre tanta tela.

Rarity: tenía algo de tiempo libre, y como no sabemos que eventos habrá en los juegos de la amistad, hice algunas opciones de uniformes!

Sin preocuparse por la educación Rarity viste a Rainbow con un uniforme, aparentemente de fútbol soccer.

Rainbow: no… debiste hacer esto…

Rarity: lo sé.

Applejack toma un par de pechas y ve los uniformes colgados en estas.

Applejack: no, en serio no tenías que hacerlo.

Rarity: lo sé!

Rarity no nota, o ignora la inconformidad de sus amigas, y solo sonríe encantada por su buen trabajo.

* * *

No hay más que unos minutos hasta la llegada de Crystal a Canterlot.

Todos los alumnos y la directora Cinch descienden de los vehículos

La directora Celestia recibe a la directora de Crystal y la saluda cordialmente, la directora visitante parece, poco interesada, pero actúa con educación.

Contrario a ella, cuando Luna y Cadence se encuentran se reciben compartiendo un abrazo.

Luna: Cadence, siempre es un gusto saludarte.

Cadence: lo mismo para mí Luna. Cómo te ha ido?

Luna: ah ya sabes, firmar formularios, ayudar alumnos revoltosos, luchar contra demonios de otro mundo, lo normal.

Cadence da una risa pequeña que oculta tras su mano.

Cadence: siempre con tus ocurrencias.

Luna: ja ja si… en fin. Y qué tal están las cosas en Crystal.

Cadence: honestamente, DE MARAVILLA!

La decana exclama con mucha felicidad en su voz, y hasta entrelaza las manos en señal de encanto. Esto sorprende mucho a la sub directora quien dudosa pregunta.

Luna: de verdad?

Ajenos a los dos dúos se mujeres adultas, los jóvenes estudiantes van descendiendo de los autobuses.

Cuando Sunset baja se queda mirando a la escuela detenidamente. Twilight quien baja detrás de ella la ve un poco preocupada.

Twilight: Sunset…?

Sunset: … es gracioso no? Digo, en un sentido irónico. Siempre acabo regresando al lugar que dejé atrás.

Sonríe, pero se nota es una sonrisa algo dolida.

Twilight se preocupa, y quiere hablar, pero antes de poder hacerlo se oye una exclamación.

Sonata: vamos shadowbolts! YAY!

La sirena azul agita sus pompones mientras salta con júbilo, tanta alegría llama la atención de todos alrededor.

Aria: podrías dejar de hacer eso?! Ya es humillante venir así.

Adagio resta importancia a sus hermanas y en su lugar mira hacia la escuela.

Adagio: quien hubiera pensado que volveríamos a este lugar.

Aria: sigue apestando a niños buenos. Me da asco.

Sonata: no es tan malo. Y habrá juegos, seguro será divertido.

Sunset no evita mirar a las sirenas, y cuando estas cruzan miradas, parecen compartir algún tipo de pensamiento, pues Adagio sonríe.

Adagio: te ves casi tan fuera de lugar como nosotras.

Sunset: meh, ustedes siempre están fuera de lugar.

Adagio: ajá? Quieres repetir eso chica pony?

Sunset: no te amargues sirenita.

Sin previo aviso Adagio rodea el cuello de Sunset con su brazo y le hace una llave de lucha, que en lugar de causarle dolor hace a la peli fuego reír.

Adagio: dejarás de burlarte cuando acabe contigo.

Aria: hey! Yo también quiero estrangularla.

Sonata: si! Pelea!

Así las tres hermanas empiezan a torturan a su acérrima enemiga. Claro que tal escena llama más la atención.

Indigo: nuestra líder está en peligro. A la carga mis valientes!

Lemon: protejan a la reina!

Gritan ambas yendo al rescate de la cautiva.

Sunny: dejen de hacer eso! Todo es diversión hasta que alguien se lastima!

Intenta detenerlas, pero la sangrienta batalla continúa entre risas.

Twilight por su lado no puede evitar reír ante tal escena. Pero deja de hacerlo al sentir una vibración en su pecho.

Con cautela saca el espectrómetro y ve como este reacciona.

* * *

Guiándose por el aparato, Twilight ingresa en la escuela y camina por el pasillo. Se extraña un poco por como varios, o todos los estudiantes la saludan animados, cómo si la conocieran.

Tan centrada en su camino, y confundida por los saludos, que acaba chocando con alguien cayendo ambos al suelo.

¿?: Twilight? No esperaba verte

Habla un joven y la ayuda a levantarse, pero sin sus lentes ella no puede distinguir quien es.

Él ve los lentes en el suelo y los toma.

¿?: oh! Eres esa Twilight, digo… la Twilight… quiero decir, eres… Twilight…

Ante los comentarios nuestra científica no evita reírse.

Twilight: no necesito mis lentes para reconocer esa elocuencia.

El joven coloca con cuidado los lentes a la chica y esta finalmente lo ve y lo saluda.

Twilight: hola Flash. Gusto en verte.

Flash: igualmente Twilight. Supongo que vienes por los juegos de la amistad.

Twilight: así es.

En eso el dispositivo vuelve a marcar una señal.

Twilight: ah, disculpa Flash, hablamos luego si?

Con eso la chica vuelve a seguir esa señal dejando al chico, algo confundido, atrás.

Flash: ah, está bien, si… oye Sunset, también…

No acaba su pregunta pues ella ya estaba algo alejada. Él solo suspira y sigue a lo suyo.

* * *

Entre tanto en su sala, las Rainbooms siguen vistiendo atuendos y uniformes impuestos por la modista del grupo. Quién va midiendo y probando, todo tipo de trajes.

Applejack: Rarity, que lindos uniformes pero, porque invertiste tanto esfuerzo en ropa que quizás no usemos? Vas a quedar exhausta antes de la competencia.

Rarity: _ah pf kh ts_! No seas tonta querida! Hacer ropa es para lo que vivo, y pasar tiempo con mis amigas ME LLENA DE ENERGÍA!

La modista exclama con una gran sonrisa, y todo su cuerpo resplandece. En segundos su cabello se alarga y forma una cola, y sus orejas son cambiadas por orejas de pony.

Todas las demás quedan asombradas y maravilladas cuando ven a su amiga brillar y flotar frente a sus ojos.

Todas, excepto Sunseen.

Sunseen: y de… magia…

Lo que nadie logra ver, es el como la magia de Rarity empieza a fluir, pasando a través de la puerta cerrada hacia el exterior.

Allí está Twilight, y ella se sorprende cuando su dispositivo se abre por si solo, y aquel destello extraño es absorbido por el dispositivo.

Mientras dentro de la sala, Rarity empieza a perder fuerza, deja de brillar, y desciende al suelo.

Rarity: de hecho Applejack… ahora que lo mencionas… creo que me vendría bien, un descanso…

Antes de terminar de hablar la modista ya había perdido la fuerza de sus piernas y caído al suelo, por suerte Applejack estaba ahí para atraparla.

Applejack: te lo dije.

Le regaña suavemente pero la sostiene y deja a la modista recostarse en ella.

Afuera, Twilight observa el espectrómetro, pareciera intentar comprender lo que acababa de ver.

¿?: Twilight? Que haces?

La voz espanta a la científica y se apresura en ocultar el espectrómetro bajo su ropa. Al girarse ve a Sunset mirarla con curiosidad.

Twilight: he-hey Sunset, um, que haces por aquí?

Pregunta nerviosa pero intentando desviar la escena.

Sunset: bueno, en realidad vengo a ver a ciertas personas.

Diciendo eso, y para confusión de su amiga con lentes, Sunset avanza a la puerta, y tras una respiración profunda, la abre.

* * *

Hay un momento algo tenso, los segundos en que todo se detiene, cuando la mirada de la ex alumna se reúne con las de sus ex amigas.

Sunset da una sonrisa, aunque pequeña, y alza la mano para saludar.

Sunset: hola chicas.

Rainbooms: Sunset! / Sunsie!

Las Rainbooms se animan, pero se acercan con cautela, a excepción de Pinkie Pie que no demora en envolver a la ex alumna en un abrazo.

Sunset rueda los ojos pero sonríe, cuenta hasta tres con la cabeza, y aparta a la chica rosa.

Sunset: ok, suficiente.

Rainbow: que haces aquí? Digo, seguro viniste por los juegos pero, digo, vienes aquí, a… donde estamos, nosotras...

Se nota su nerviosismo mientras habla, Sunset se cruza de brazos y mientras mantiene una sonrisa parece pensar como responder.

Sunset: quería ver que ustedes estuvieran superando las cosas. Quitarme un peso de encima. Y por lo que he podido notar, la escuela, se ve mucho mejor.

Las cinco amigas sonríen, algunas, más animadas que otras.

Pero hay alguien más en su grupo, que lejos de sonreír, está paralizada.

Sunset no tarda en distinguir un reflejo de si misma, parado cerca del resto.

Dos turquesas y dos esmeraldas se cruzan, y antes de poder asimilar del todo el momento, ambas ven a su reflejo frente a frente.

Sunset mantiene un rostro sereno, pero interesado, mientras Sunseen solo mantiene sus ojos y bocas ligeramente abiertos, demasiado sorprendida para hablar.

Tras lo que parece in silencio eterno, una de ellas da el primer movimiento.

Sunset: hey.

Sunseen: WAH!

Grita la peli fuego de lentes y su cuerpo se sacude, pero se mantiene recta y se obliga a responder.

Sunseen: … hey…

Es lo único que puede decir.

Sunset no evita sonreír con un gesto nervioso, pero también se obliga a seguir hablando.

Sunset: debes ser Sunset Shimmer. Un placer.

Sunseen: … yo, soy… Sunset, tú eres… yo… eres… Sunset… ay mi…

La chica pareciera a punto de desmayarse, por lo que la Sunset visitante la toma de los hombros y le habla en voz calma.

Sunset: hey, hey. Relájate, respira.

La residente hace caso y toma un par de respiraciones profundas.

Sunset: tranquila, sé que esto es raro.

Sunseen: … raro… tú… esto es más que raro! ES UNA LOCURA!

Exclama agarrándose la cabeza y tiene que tomar bocanadas de aire para intentar calmarse.

Sunseen: ok, estás aquí. Eres real! … eres real?

Sin ningún interés por la educación, la de lentes toma entre sus manos el rostro de su gemela y empieza a tocarlo y moverlo. Dura un momento hasta soltarlo.

Sunseen: si, pareces real. Entonces… mundo pony?

Sunset: mundo pony.

Sunseen: portal magico?

Sunset: portal mágico.

Sunseen: … y princesa pony magica? Sirenas? Demonio furiosa?

Sunset: si, si, y, si. … aunque eso último pudieron haberlo omitido.

Dice eso en gesto se reproche a las Rainbooms, quienes sonríen nerviosas, y algunas se encogen en pena.

Sunset solo niega con la cabeza pero sonríe.

Sunset: en fin, tendrás algunas preguntas.

Sunseen: tengo DEMASIADAS preguntas.

Sunset: lo sé. Quizás sería mejor hablar en privado. Rainbooms, me prestan a su amiga unos minutos?

Las cinco amigas se miran entre sí un momento, pero todas responden afirmativamente.

Sunset toma la mano de su contraparte y la insta a seguirla. Sunseen se sorprende por ambas cosas.

Sunset: vamos.

Empieza a caminar, y la otra la sigue casi en reflejo. Antes de irse, la Sunset de Crystal habla a su amiga.

Sunset: vuelvo en un minuto Twily, no me extrañes. Y no te celes, si?

Dice a modo de casi broma y casi en serio. Twilight solo le responde con una mezcla de sonrisa y mirada molesta.

Las dos "gemelas" salen de la habitación. Y de pronto, cae un incómodo silencio.

Rainbow: así que… Twilight! Que tal es la vida en la preparatoria Crystal.

Rainbow pregunta con nervios, pero una sonrisa.

Las Rainbooms miran con curiosidad a Twilight, y sonríen suavemente, la científica por su lado las ve, un momento con duda, y en seguida, su ceño se frunce. Aparta la mirada y habla con una voz cortante.

Twilight: es mejor que yo también me vaya.

Se dispone a salir, para sorpresa de todas.

Es Pinkie quien, para sorpresa de la científica se mete entre ella y la puerta para hablarle con buen ánimo.

Pinkie: espera! Aún no nos hemos presentado! Soy Pinkie Pie! Y me gustan las fiestas! Te gustan las fiestas? Cual es tu sabor de pastel favorito?!

El entusiasmo de la chica rosa no contagia a la de lentes, en su lugar, ella ve a la rosa con semblante despectivo.

Twilight: … puedes moverte?

Pinkie borra su sonrisa y en cambio mira a la chica de Crystal con intriga.

Las demás se acercan levemente.

Rainbow: ok… siento un poco de tensión aquí.

El comentario consigue que Twilight gire la cabeza para verlas, aún de manera despectiva.

Applejack: algún problema dulzura?

La científica solo mantiene su mirada sobre ellas por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver la cabeza hacia adelante.

Twilight: no, ningún problema!

Habla en un tono algo alto, y se dispone a irse.

Twilight: por favor apártate.

Pide de nuevo a la chica fiestera, y esta vez ella lo hace, dejando camino libre para que Twilight abra la puerta. Consigue dar un paso fuera, antes de ser detenida una vez más.

Rainbow: espera! Twilight… está bien, estás molesta podemos verlo, pero podrías, decirnos porque?

La mano de Twilight aprieta con fuerza la manija de la puerta, su mirada es oculta por el brillo en sus lentes y su cabeza permanece baja.

Twilight: por qué…? Tienes el descaro de preguntarme eso?

Se gira lo suficiente para hacer frente a todas, su mirada solo muestra enojo, y desprecio.

Twilight: Sunset me ha contado todo, todo lo que ustedes hicieron, la forma que la abandonaron.

Esos recuerdos causan lamento sobre las cinco.

Twilight: … ustedes no son buenas… Sunset quizás lo dejó pasar, pero yo no! Lastimaron a Sunset, y atacaron a Sonata…

Eso ultimo reciente más sobre Rainbow Dash, quien muerde su labio y baja la cabeza.

Twilight: no quiero nada con ustedes, me voy.

No deja pasar ni dos segundos antes de cerrar la puerta con algo de fuerza, desapareciendo de la vista de todas.

Las Rainbooms pierden la emoción que habían tenido, se quedan deprimidas.

* * *

Twilight, tras cerrar la puerta va con paso rápido a alejarse, aunque siente un viento pasar sobre ella.

Twilight: uf, esta escuela tiene demasiado viento.

Ignorando el viento ella sigue su camino

* * *

Mientras tanto, las "gemelas" de cabellera de fuego, quedan juntas en uno de los pasillos donde pasan pocos estudiantes. Allí pueden hablar más calmadas.

Sunset se mantiene animada, sonriendo para mantener buen ambiente. Sunseen por su lado sigue algo insegura, pero muy interesada.

Sunseen: uff, tengo problemas para procesar todo esto.

Sunset: esto también fue raro para mí la primera vez que llegué.

Ese comentario gana cierto interés.

Sunseen: … cómo has vivido en este mundo? Digo, si vienes de otro…

Sunset quita su sonrisa y muestra un gesto pensativo.

Sunset: … no estoy orgullosa de mis inicios aquí. No fue fácil, tuve que… recurrir a medidas extremas para poder sobrevivir.

Sunseen se muestra muy interesada, pero la expresión de su gemela le hace ver que es mejor preguntar algo más.

Sunseen: y ahora? Tú… donde vives? Cómo vives? Qué comes? Cómo vas a la escuela?

Sunset no puede evitar reír ligeramente.

Sunset: despacio. En orden, actualmente alquilo un departamento, no muy lejos de aquí. No es muy grande, pero para mí está bien. Tengo un trabajo el línea y, hace poco también empecé a trabajar medio tiempo en un restaurante de sushi. No da mucho dinero, pero sirve para mis cuentas. De lo que como, bueno, si recuerdas que, originalmente era una pony, entenderás que no consumo carne, soy vegetariana. Aunque, últimamente he probado el sushi, y, no está mal. De la escuela, eso es más complicado, pero básicamente engañe a la directora de aquí para inscribirme. … cómo digo, no estoy orgullosa de algunas cosas que he hecho…

La Sunset de lentes presta mucha atención, con brazos ligeramente cruzados bajo su pecho parece analizar lo que oye.

Su expresión cae ligeramente, y baja la mirada.

Sunseen: tú… quiero decir, wow… de verdad, me sorprendes…

La Sunset dimensional mira curiosa a su gemela.

Sunseen: pensar que… hayas podido lograr todo eso… yo, no sé que haría si un día me encontrara en otro planeta. Probablemente estaría aterrada.

Sunset: hm no te confundas, claro que tenía miedo. Cuando crucé el portal, lo primero que vi fue esta escuela, y me di cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño.

Sunseen: la escuela? Espera, el portal, te trajo hasta aquí? A Canterlot?

Sunset: um si, de alguna forma, el portal está conectado con la estatua frente a la escuela. No me preguntes cómo, es algo que no he podido averiguar.

La Sunset de Canterlot se muestra sumamente interesada.

Sin embargo la conversación es interrumpida por un grupo uniformado de crystal.

Indigo: Sunset! Ahí estás! Te estabamosWOAH!

La chica de googles interrumpe su propia frase por la sorpresa de ver a ambas Sunsets.

Y no es la única, las demás del grupo también se aparecen, a excepción de la científica.

Sunset: hey chicas. Las presento? Ella es, Sunset Shimmer, Sunset, ellas son mis amigas, Sunny, Lemon, Indigo, y-

Sonata:HAY DOS SUNSET!

Exclama la sirena peliazul y se apresura a ponerse frente a la Sunset que no conoce.

Sunset: … y Sonata.

Sunseen se pone sumamente nerviosa por como la chica sirena se le queda viendo, con su cara, demasiado cerca.

Sonata: eres igual a Sunsita! Pero con unos lentes! Uuuuuh es como con la princesa y Twilita. Todas aquí usan lentes así?! Aaaaah! Yo tendré una gemela con lentes? Cómo se verá?! Me prestas los tuyos?!

Sin esperar respuesta y para sorpresa y cierta molestia de la oji turquesa, Sonata le arrebata los lentes y se los pone.

Sunseen: hey!

Sonata: cómo me veo?! Me veo lista? Woy no veo nada.

Con los lentes puestos Sonata empieza a mover las manos al frente y cuando toca a la Sunset que conoce le palmea la cara.

Sonata: Sunsita eres tú?

Sunseen: dame mis lentes!

Exige la otra pelifuego a la sirena. La Sunset de crystal esconde una risa y toma los lentes de su doble, Sonata sonríe al ver bien de nuevo, y Sunset solo devuelve los lentes a su dueña, quien se loa pone.

Sunset: je lo siento. Sonata suele ser impulsiva.

Sunseen: parece una versión azul y menos esponjosa de Pinkie Pie.

La otra pelifuego no resiste una carcajada ante tal comparación.

Sunset: si, tienes razón.

Indigo: ok ok, tiempo fuera. Debemos preguntar que demonios está pasando aquí?

Pregunta con cierta exigencia la joven deportista.

Lemon: Sunshim! Tienes una gemela. Ya sé! Es como Twily y la Twiliencesa.

Sunny: Twilen que?

Lemon: Twliencesa, "Twi", "alien", "princesa", Twiliencesa.

Sunny: uf no debí preguntar.

Riendo levemente y eligiendo ignorar el tema, Sunset retoma lo importante.

Sunset: bueno, si. Saben que vengo de Equestria, y, esta de aquí, es mi yo de este mundo.

La mirada de todas se posa en la pelifuego de lentes, para gran incomodidad de esta.

Sunseen: um, ah, hola, un… placer?

Indigo y Lemon se acercan, y empiezan a "examinar" a esta "nueva" Sunset con la mirada. La incomodidad de esta aumenta.

Indigo: pues si se parece a ti Suns.

Lemon: mmh, pero se ve rara. Tiembla mucho como si se fuera a caer. Está enferma?

Sunny: ustedes, dejen eso. La están asustando.

Sunny Flare procura separar un poco sus compañeras y sonríe amablemente a la nueva.

Sunny: lamento eso querida. Como dijo Sunset, mi nombre es Sunny Flare. Es un gusto.

Sunseen: um, igualmente.

Responde con una voz algo, delgada, y aún se la ve incómoda.

Lemon: ven porque digo que se ve rara?

Sunset: Lemon!

Regaña nuestra ex equina.

Indigo: bueno, fuera de eso, es cool ver a la doble de nuestra estrella de otro mundo. Yo soy Zap! Indigo Zap, la mejor deportista de la preparatoria Crystal. Tú haces Deportes? Nuestra Sunset es como una jugadora estrella también!

Sunseen: lo es…?

Sunset: solo jugué una vez. No fue gran cosa…

Intenta ella desviar la mirada, y el tema.

Lemon: yo soy Lemon Zest! Y me gusta el rock! Quizás hayas visto nuestra banda por el internet.

Sunseen: um… no lo creo?

Lemon: pues haces mal. Busca Sunset Among Shadows y prepárate a gozar!

Sunseen: Sunset _Amontonados_ que?

Sunset de nuevo tiene que reír.

Sunset: si bueno, tenemos una banda y, una cuenta de hooftube.

Sunseen: banda?

Sunset: no es la gran cosa.

Lemon: quizás aun no. Pero un día seremos la mejor banda de todo el planeta!

Sonata: yay!

Lemon: y si tenemos suerte, quizás podamos ir al mundo ese de ponys. Así seremos banda de DOS planetas!

Sonata: Dos YAY!

La pelifuego de Canterlot se acerca a su contraparte y sutilmente le susurra.

Sunseen: no quiero ofender ni nada pero… por qué andas con éstas locas?!

Exclama pero aún en un susurro. Una vez más, Sunset solo puede reír.

Sunset: son muy agradables una vez que te acostumbras.

Sunny: bueno, fue agradable conocerte, pero, Sunset querida, tenemos que irnos.

Indigo: ah es cierto! Sunset! Hay que ir a inscribirnos para la competencia! La decana se molestará si nos retrasamos!

Sunset: uh, está bien. Sunset, fue bueno, finalmente conocerte.

Sunseen no responde con palabras, pero sonríe suavemente y asiente con la cabeza.

Hay una despedida pequeña entre todas, y las chicas de Crystal se retiram. Indigo casi va empujando a Sunset para darse prisa.

_Sunseen la ve irse, y su mente se llena de pensamientos que envuelven a su contraparte._

_Su actitud, forma de ser, ese carácter tranquilo. Lo poco, pero impresionante que aprendió de ella._

_La mirada de Sunseen baja._

_Piensa en lo que dijo, de como Sunset logró sobrevivir y, tener éxito en un mundo que para ella es extraño._

_Por un momento intentó imaginarse a sí misma en esa situación, pero tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos, pues le daban escalofríos._

_Finalmente, piensa un momento en los comentarios de las amigas de su doble._

Sunseen: … ella… es diferente, de mí…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, empieza a caminar.

* * *

Sunseen salió a la entrada de la escuela para despejarse un poco.

Mientras, que a solo unos metros, Twilight siente el espectrómetro reaccionar de nuevo. Observa a Sunset quien está ocupada con Cinch y algunos del equipo, y sigue la señal.

Sunseen se acerca a la estatua, Twilight también. La científica mira un momento la señal, solo para asustarse cuando el artefacto vuelve a activarse.

Sunseen: de verdad hay un portal mágico aquí?

Curiosa, coloca su mano en la base, más se aterra cuando ve su palma ser envuelta por lo que parecen llamas, y aunque intenta apartar su mano, esta no cede.

Sunseen: suel-… tame!

Exige como si lo que la ha atrapado pudiera entenderla.

Twilight por su lado, ve como al igual que antes, el espectrómetro absorbe en su interior aquel destello de luz. Con esfuerzo, la científica logra cerrar el dispositivo, y eso libera a ambas, quienes acaban cayendo al suelo.

Sunseen se levanta quedando sentada y con terror mira a su mano, aliviándose de que no sufrió daño alguno. Aún así ve hacia adelante, apenas puede ver como Twilight también se recupera de la caída.

Sunseen: tú… qué estás haciendo?

Twilight se ve descubierta y se apresura a levantarse y ocultar el espectrómetro.

El momento se corta por la voz de la decana de Crystal.

Cadence: Twilight, debes registrarte junto con los demás.

Mirando un poco más allá, Twilight nota que Sunset la está mirando con desconcierto. La científica se apresura a ir con su escuela y disimular.

Sunseen por su lado, da unos pasos atrás, ve su mano, ve la base, ve a los alumnos de Crystal, y con un expresión de miedo sale corriendo hacia la escuela.


	6. Inician los Juegos

El gimnasio de Canterlot, para variar, está preparado y decorado para recibir a los alumnos.

Está vez el motivo es recibir a los alumnos de la preparatoria Crystal.

Ambas escuelas se juntan, y aunque algunos alumnos de Canterlot se disponen a ser amables y hospitalarios, los de Crystal poco interés tienen, se siente bastante tensión entre ambas escuelas.

Las Rainbooms y su nueva amiga se dirigen hacia el gimnasio. Pero lejos de estar alegres, están centradas y algo preocupadas por el tema en cuestión.

Rainbow: nos repites de nuevo lo que ocurrió?

Sunseen: puse, mi mano en la estatua, donde se supone que está el portal del que hablan, pero en vez de un portal, había unas llamas raras que pegaron mi maro al muro! Por un momento creí que me arrancaría la piel o algo.

Applejack: bueno, el portal debería estar cerrado por la princesa Twilight.

Mientras siguen tratando el asunto, todas ingresan al gimnasio.

Sunseen: no sé nada de la Twilight princesa. Pero creo que ESA Twilight tiene algo que ver.

Enfatiza la frase mientras mira en la distancia a la Twilight científica que intenta ver su colgante sin que otros la noten.

Sunseen: voy averiguar que pasa.

Con decisión camina hasta la científica y la observa.

Sunseen: Twilight, qué estás haciendo?!

Exige saber, y Twilight retrocede por el tono de voz. Más antes de poder hablar o actuar, Lightning Dust aparece y enfrenta a la chica de cabello de fuego.

Lightning: quien quiere saberlo?!

Ahora es Sunseen quien retrocede intimidada, pero es Rainbow quien devuelve el ataque.

Rainbow: nosotras!

Applejack se pone entre ambas deportistas y trata de calmarlas.

Applejack: ya ya, no hay que ponernos competitivos antes de los juegos.

Sugar: los juegos no son competitivos ya que nunca hemos perdido.

Fluttershy: decir eso no es muy amable.

Sour: ow adivina que encanto~, **estos juegos no son de amabilidad.**

Comenta Sour Sweet con su habitual cambio de voz de dulce a amarga.

Rarity decide responderle.

Rarity: no es excusa para no mostrar educación.

Sintiéndose intimidadas por la tensión entre ambos grupos, las dos chicas de lentes retroceden, y Sunseen se topa con Pinkie.

Pinkie: descubriste algo Sunseenie?

Sunseen: um, no realmente, pero noto que se la pasa viendo esa cosa en su cuello, a riesgo de equivocarme, creo que es un espectrómetro.

Pinkie: uuuuuh espectros! Busca fantasmas?

Sunseen: um no, un espectrómetro detecta señales de energía electromagnéticas que-…

Se corta ella misma al notar que la sonrisa de la rosada significa que no le está entendiendo.

Sunseen: mide, algunas cosas. Pero no fantasmas.

Pinkie: entonces quizás mida la fiesta!

Sunseen: si, por qué no? No es como que haya mucho que ver en esta fiesta.

Comenta viendo como el ambiente alrededor, además de tenso es, calmado, aburrido.

Pinkie también se da cuenta y empieza a pensar.

Pinkie: tienes razón, le está faltando algo. Ah! Vamos!

Se le ocurre una idea y antes de que Sunseen pueda siquiera gritar ya había sido jalada a por la chica fiestera fuera del lugar.

Por su parte, nuestra Sunset nota la agitación entre los grupos y se acerca.

Sunset: qué sucede?

Rainbow: tus amiguitas de Crystal sucede! Están siendo unas cretinas.

Lightning: disculpa! La cabello de tocino fue la que inició

Rainbow: tú iniciaste!

Sunset: las dos, basta!

Ordena la chica extendiendo sus brazos para separarlas una de la otra.

Sunset: no habrá más peleas entre ustedes. Si tienen problemas, resuélvanlo en los juegos.

Rainbow Dash se cruza de brazos, pero desiste de su discusión. Lightning por su lado, se molesta.

Lightning: tú no me mandas Shimmer.

Indigo: de hecho, si lo hace.

Comenta la deportista de gogles acercándose con cierta seriedad, detrás de ella vienen Sunny Flare y Lemon Zest.

Indigo: Sunset es la capitana del equipo, hay que hacer lo que dice.

Lightning se cruza de brazos y gira su mirada.

Lightning: solo es capitana para los juegos, no me dirá que no puedo hacer.

Indigo: vamos Light, no hay que ser malhumorada.

Hay silencio mientras la atleta rubia y la peli añil se miran un momento.

Lightning: cuándo te volviste blanda Zap?

No hay una respuesta, solo miradas curiosas.

Finalmente, la deportista rubia se retira, y tanto Sugar como Sour deciden hacer lo mismo, e irse cada una por su lado.

Rainbow: rayos Sunset, cómo aguantas gente así?

Sunset: Lightning no es… tan mala…

Responde aunque se le nota inseguridad.

Indigo: meh, hay que saber cuando pararla, es todo.

Indigo se encoge de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto.

Sunset se gira hacia sus conocidas en Canterlot.

Sunset: lamento eso chicas.

Applejack: no es tu culpa dulzura.

Rarity: si, los alumnos de Crystal siempre actúan sin educación.

Sunny: no todos.

Defiende levemente Sunny cruzando su mirada con la modista de Canterlot.

Ambos grupos se separan sin más incidente. Sunset se queda junto a sus amigas.

Sunset: oye Indigo, gracias. No quería entrar en una pelea con Lightning Dust.

En respuesta Indigo le da un golpe juguetón en el hombro. Que Sunset debe sobarse.

Indigo: ni las des Suns.

Sunset: auch.

Indigo: La verdad… pensé en lo que dijiste antes. Somos mejores que Canterlot, pero, eso no significa que seamos malos ganadores. Verdad?

Sunset se sorprende un momento, pero luego rueda los ojos con una sonrisa.

Sunset: si, claro. Me alegro que lo entendieras.

Indigo pasa su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sunset y sonríe ampliamente.

La directora de Canterlor sube al escenario y da oficialmente la bienvenida a la escuela rival.

Así mismo se presenta a los miembros del equipo.

Y mientras esto pasa, Pinkie y Sunseen regresan, cada una empujando una enorme caja decorada como regalo al interior del gimnasio.

Sunseen: ghhh, qué se supone, que hay en, estas cajas?

Pregunta cansada y algo dolida por el esfuerzo.

Pinkie: cañones de fiesta claro!

Sunset: QUÉ de fiesta?!

La directora sigue su charla de bienvenida y presenta de forma general a los participantes, entre que Pinkie, cambia los bocadillos de las mesas, la iluminación del lugar, y hasta se infiltra en la cabina DJ de Vinyl para darle un CD se música.

La joven de lentes oscuros no cuestiona nada, solo pone a tocar en cd.

Al instante el ambiente cambia, la música animada y las luces bajas hacen un ambiente mucho más festivo, incluso empieza a haber interacción entre los estudiantes.

La científica de Crystal mira alrededor ligeramente asombrada.

Twilight: que fue lo que pasó?

Sunset: ja, Pinkie Pie, eso pasó.

Responde la joven de otro mundo sin necesidad de pensarlo.

El comentario hace a la joven de lentes voltear y ver a la chica fiestera en la entrada, con dos grandes cañones.

Se hubiera cuestionado algo de no ser porque el espectrómetro empezó a funcionar de nuevo, y viendo que Sunset no estaba mirando, decide investigar.

Entre tanto la otra Sunseen mira a su amiga detrás de esos coloridas armas explosivas.

Sunseen: Pinkie, estás segura de esto…?

Pinkie: por, supuesto!

Su mirada y su voz, en lugar de la típica alegría infantil, están cargadas de seguridad y determinación. Y dispara los cañones.

Hay un sonido estridente, y cómico, cuando los cañones disparan. El impacto hace a Sunseen caerse, y cuando ve hacia arriba, ve confeti y serpentinas de colores, virtualmente lloviendo por todo el lugar.

Los estudiantes empiezan a bailar y gozar de la ahora fiesta. Las amigas de Sunset de Crystal son las primeras en disfrutar de la pista de baile, y como si siguieran el ejemplo, los demas alumnos las siguen. Ambas escuelas empiezan a bailar en conjunto.

Esa imagen de todos felices despierta la magia de Pinkie, y se transforma, brillando y flotando.

Pinkie: uh, todos flotan!

Sunseen ve con asombro a su amiga en el aire, eso, hasta que distingue a Twilight parada cerca.

El espectrómetro lo hace de nuevo, la magia de Pinkie es absorbida en su centro y eso deja a la chica enérgica, muy cansada.

Deja de brillar, de flotar, y con una mirada de agotamiento se deja caer contra la pared.

Pinkie: auh… creo que se me aguo la fiesta…

Twilight se esfuerza por cerrar el dispositivo, y no nota que una especie de chispa salta desde este y cae bajo las gradas del gimnasio.

Sunseen se pone de pie y se apresura a acercarse, por lo que la científica huye.

La chica de cabello de fuego se detiene cuando la científica se pierde entre la gente. Sin embargo, nota un brillo bajo las gradas, y cuando mira de cerca, ve una visión, de un lugar desconocido.

Sunset: mundo mágico…?

No pasa ni un minuto más, y el ambiente es virtualmente destruido por, la directora Cinch.

La música se corta, Sour Sweet junto a la estación DJ sostiene el cd de música, y las luces parecieron haber sido encendidas de nuevo por Sugarcoat.

En seguida la amarga directora empieza su propio discurso, en que opta por desprestigiar a Canterlot y sus costumbres.

Esto molesta mucho a Celestia y Luna. Y más aún, a Sunset, quien frunce su mirada con fuerte desprecio hacia su propia directora.

Pese a su frustración hacia la mujer, el interés se nuestra pelifuego cambia rápidamente a su grupo conocido de anfitrionas. Viendo el estado de Pinkie, se preocupa y se acerca a ellas.

Sunset: que ocurrió? Pinkie, estás bien?

Pinkie: no lo sé… todos se empezaron a divertir luego Sunseen y yo disparamos los cañones y entonces me transformé.

Sunset: je, eso no me sorprende.

Pinkie: pero entonces me sentí rara, como si algo estuviera extrayendo mi magia…

Sunset: que quieres decir con "extrayendo"?

Applejack mira alrededor un momento.

Applejack: dijiste que Sunseen estaba contigo. Donde está ahora?

Pinkie: ah pues… no lo sé, estaba, justo aquí.

Todas miran alrededor. Sunset parece preocupada y habla para sí misma.

Sunset: Twilight tampoco está.

Poco más tarde, a través de toda la escuela puede escucharse la voz de la decana de la preparatoria Crystal.

Cadence llamó a los alumnos para que el equipo de ambas escuelas se reúnan en la entrada. Momento de iniciar los juegos.

Cadence: bienvenidos al primer evento, el Decatlón Académico!

Anuncia la mujer adulta más joven del lugar a todos los jóvenes que se habían reunido.

Cadence: Competirán en los campos de ciencia, arte, biología, atletismo y literatura, finalizando con la competencia de ecuaciones eliminatorias. Pero recuerden, solo los 6 miembros con más puntos de cada equipo avanzarán a la segunda ronda.

Mientras la decana da la explicación, los equipos se miran entre si. Algunos están con una actitud y pose desafiante, hay unos pocos que parecen asustados, el resto se mira con rivalidad.

Pero son Sunset y las Rainbooms quienes más cruzan miradas.

Se siente una mezcla de tenacidad, rivalidad, y tensión entre las seis chicas.

Incluso Twilight y Sunseen se ven algo preocupadas por tal escena.

Finalmente, los juegos empiezan.

Los equipos son llevados al laboratorio de la escuela.

Cadence: primer evento! Química! Cada estudiante debe preparar de manera individual una muestra de solución redactada en la pizarra.

Hay una serie de mesas, todas preparadas con elementos de química, así como equipo de protección.

Cada estudiante se apresura a tomar un lugar, se protegen debidamente, y empiezan a trabajar.

Applejack y Rainbow Dash se notan tener problemas, más para leer las etiquetas que otra cosa. Mientras Rarity y Fluttershy se les nota más facilidad en el evento.

Pinkie por su lado parece haber elegido ignorar la pizarra y solo, ser Pinkie.

Micro Chips y también Sunseen parecen ser los que tienen más facilidad.

Y Ditzy por su parte, su mezcla acaba explotando y dejándola despeinada, y con la cara algo ahumada.

Celestia, Luna, y Cadence se encargan de evaluar y puntuar a cada estudiante.

Contrario a Canterlot, todos los estudiantes de Crystal trabajan casi al mismo nivel, algunos tienen más facilidad que otros, pero todos muestran dinamismo, cuidado, y concentración.

La única excepción es Lightning Dust, quien no parece muy centrada, realizando la mezcla con poco cuidado.

Sunset se permite una mirada a todo el equipo, algunos la ven y le hacen una señal de éxito. La peli fuego sonríe al ver a todos bien.

Desde el otro lado, Sunseen deja su mezcla preparada y se fija en su doble, con sumo interés.

En el siguiente evento, los alumnos aún en el laboratorio debían armar un dispositivo eléctrico el cual encendía una lámpara.

Esta vez ambos equipos se muestran con ligeros problemas, tanto Canterlot, como algunos alumnos de Crystal demoran en ensamblar sus dispositivos.

Solo la mitad de las lamparas de Crystal están encendidas. Aún así, hay algunas en Canterlot que se ven más desarmadas que cuando empezaron.

Hay un diferencia significativa en ventaja de Crystal en ambas pruebas.

Al salir del laboratorio, el equipo de Crystal es recibido por sus, porristas.

Sonata: Crystal Crystal rarara! Crystal ganará! YAY!

Exclama una Sonata muy animada agitando sus pompones.

Aria y Adagio imitan sus movimientos pero el rostro de la de coletas hace evidente su frustración.

Aria: ugh! cómo acabé aquí?

Adagio: no te quejes Aria, piensa que es para ayudar a que Canterlot fracase.

El pensamiento gana el interés de la sirena violeta.

Aria: vamos crystal, wuuu!

Alza la voz para animar, aunque su rostro sigue siendo bastante tosco.

Las porristas cumplen su cometido, en buena parte. Lightning e Indigo se complacen en tener animadoras, y los chicos en el grupo disfrutan de ellas igual.

Sunset por su parte se golpea la frente con la mano, casi parece avergonzada. Sus amigas la animan.

Por su lado el equipo de Canterlot se sorprende de ver a tales porristas.

Rainbow: las sirenas! … porristas…?! Eso es… por qué no tenemos un equipo de porristas?!

Applejack: esa es tu mayor preocupación?

Rainbow: pero ellos tienen porristas!

Fluttershy: ellas… no intentarán algo malo… verdad?

Applejack: no lo sé dulzura.

Flash mira a las chicas, luego a las Dazzlings, y parece querer hablar, pero no lo hace.

Por su lado, Sunseen está intrigada por la reacción de todas.

Sunseen: sirenas… ellas son…

Ella piensa un momento en lo que sus amigas le habían contado antes.

Rainbow: mierda!

Rarity: Rainbow Dash!

Le regaña la modista a la multi color.

Rainbow: de donde sacaremos porristas ahora?

De pronto, Baton Switch pasa entre el grupo con su vara en mano girandola.

Baton: no necesitamos porristas, tenemos algo mucho mejor!

Nadie supo como o cuando, pero pronto la orquesta de Canterlot había llegado y empezaron a tocar.

Rainbow: ooooooh yeah! De eso estaba hablando!

Mientras el equipo, y los estudiantes de Canterlot sienten su energía renovarse por la música, los de Crystal parecen frustrarse.

Indigo: de donde sacaron una orquesta?!

Lightning: chin, que importa? No les servirá de nada.

Sonata parece deprimirse al ver su porra opacada, Aria está, como suele estar, y Adagio se muestra calmada, pero impresionada.

Adagio: vamos chicas. Nunca nadie nos ha opacado jamás.

Sonata: excepto Sunset y sus amigas.

Adagio gira los ojos y Aria se frustra más.

Adagio: excepto esa vez. Vamos, Canterlot no nos vencerá de nuevo!

La líder se muestra decidida, y sus hermanas parecen motivadas por eso, así que empiezan de nuevo su porra, pero esta vez más animada.

Dazzling: Crystal Crystal la mejor! Crystal Crystal campeón!

Otros estudiantes se unen al coro para rivalizar la orquesta de Canterlot.

Las directivas y juezas del lugar se sorprenden un poco por la, "competencia improvisada" que acababa de surgir.

Celestia y Luna están en verdad sorprendidas, mirando a los estudiantes de Crystal, animar a su equipo con tanto espíritu.

Cadence por su parte sonríe con una mirada brillante, su rostro casi parece brillar por la alegría.

Luna: nunca había visto a Crystal tan… feliz?

Cadence: LO SÉ! No es maravilloso?!

La alegría de la decana se compara al espíritu de los estudiantes. Y las directivas de Canterlot siguen sorprendidas, e intrigadas.

Cinch se mantiene alejada, sin decir nada ni expresar emoción, solo observa a sus estudiantes.

Llega la siguiente competencia.

Esta vez es de cocina. Los equipos se reparten en parejas.

Pinkie estando en su elemento, usa los guantes de cocina como si fueran de box lanzando golpes al aire.

Del lado de Crystal, Cinch observa atentamente al equipo, en especial a Sunset.

Sunset coloca en pareja a Suri y Upper Crust. Ambas se muestran confiadas.

Los equipos empiezan, algunos con más facilidad que otros, y los resultados también son variados, tanto Canterlot como Crystal tienen altas y bajas.

Tanto Suri como Upper sonríen ante su perfecto pastel con temática Shadowbolt. Hasta se atreven a entregar una rebanada a cada jueza, quienes no dudan en probarlo.

Es sin embargo, cuando voltean a ver al dúo de Pinkie y Fluttershy, pues la pastelera de Canterlot muestta la sonrisa más confiada, y hasta presumida que se le haya visto, con un corte a la mitad de su pastel muestra el interior de este, los colores y formas simulan la pintura de la Mona Lisa.

Los ojos de Sunset se abren por la sorpresa y a las juezas las se les caen los platos con pastel por tal impresión.

Canterlot: Vamos, WONDERCOLTS!

Exclaman los alumnos emocionados por tal victoria.

Sunseen está con el equipo, compartiendo esa alegría, más nota como al otro lado, las jóvenes chicas de Crystal lamentan la derrota. Peor aún, se aterran cuando Cinch les dirige una mirada severa.

Las manos de Suri tiemblan, y eso hace que tire el resto del pastel al suelo. Cinch se agarra el puente de la nariz y resistiendo un gruñido, solo se aleja.

Ambas chicas quedan deprimidas, hasta que Sunset aparece y con una mano acaricia la cabeza de ambas, felicitándolas.

Eso las anima, incluso a Suri le salen corazones en sus ojos, pero Sunset no lo nota pues su atención la gana el trozo de pastel que tiene Upper Crust, y sin señal de duda decide tomarlo y morderlo gustosa.

Nuevo evento, esta vez los equipos en parejas deben hacer una casa para pájaros.

Fluttershy se nota feliz por la idea, y Applejack, con su cinturón de herramientas se ve lista para el trabajo.

Por el otro lado, el equipo de Crystal mira atento a su capitana, quien parece meditar por un momento, y tras una revisión a una libreta, empareja a Indigo Zap con Sugarcoat.

La chica de googles levanta su palma a su compañera peliplata, Sugar no muestra emoción alguna, solo accede al pedido, uniendo su mano con la de Indigo, pero solo un toque, no un choque.

Mientras algunos en Canterlot parecen inseguros de como armar una casa de aves, Crystal tiene un plano detallado.

Aunque al final no funciona del todo bien, la aparente falta de experiencia provoca que ambos equipos estén bastante iguales.

Micro Chip y Sandal Woods tienen la más deplorable, que se rompe con un solo toque.

Son Fluttershy y Applejack quienes mejoran la racha, mostrando una casa de pajaros bien construida y solida.

Las juezas puntúan el desempeño de todos, y cuando es el turno de Indigo y Sugar, estas dejan su trabajo tras una tela, que al revelarlo, muestran una casa de aves del doble de alto, con superficies rodeándola como si fuera un balcón, a los lados contenedores para semillas, y en lo más bajo una pequeña superficie de agua que hace una fuente.

Las juezas dejan caer sus libretas impactadas por tal trabajo.

Sunset junto a todo el equipo se reúnen para exclamar.

Crystal: vamos, SHADOWBOLTS!

El equipo celebra. Las porristas los siguen animando. Incluso Cinch permite una muy tenue sonrisa complacida, pero algo siniestra.

Mientras que los alumnos de Canterlot lamentan la derrota. Micro Chip y Sandal Woods están en especial deprimidos, pero Fluttershy y Applejack los animan.

Por su propia parte, Sunseen mira a su equipo, pero sin compartir la tristeza, se ve más interesada en su contraparte, y el como su equipo parece felicitarla.

Cadence sube al escenario a la vista de todos.

Cadence: bienvenidos al quinto evento. Danza interpretativa!

El gimnasio de la escuela es cede esta vez, y todos los alumnos se notan curiosos por tal evento.

Indigo: danza? Eso que tiene que ver con estos juegos?

Por alguna razón todos ven a Sunset, quien solo se encoge de hombros.

Cadence: los equipo pueden elegir la cantidad de miembros que desee, deberán elegir una música e interpretar una danza acorde a ella. Se evaluará la destreza, creatividad, y coordinación. Suerte a todos.

Ambos equipos se notan algo inquietos por la descripción.

Indigo: y ahora que hacemos?! No hemos preparado nada con danzas!

Lightning: siquiera alguien aquí sabe bailar?

Entre todos se observan, pero no hay una respuesta real.

Trenderhoof: um, Sunset, que hacemos ahora?

Lightning: si capitana, cuál es tu plan?

Todos esperan la respuesta de la peli fuego. Ella por su parte observa a sus notas un momento, luego se concentra tratando de pensar. En un momento, gira su vista y nota a las porristas que los acompañan. Chasquea los dedos.

Sunset: tengo una idea!

Mientras tanto Canterlot también parece absorto en planear una estrategia.

Rainbow: ok, danza. … um, alguien aquí sabe bailar?

No hay una respuesta fija.

Flash: yo soy un músico, no un bailarín…

Fluttershy: a mi me aterra bailar frente a la gente…

Applejack: pero bailas en las fiestas.

Fluttershy: si, pero solo porque la gente no me está mirando y así si hago el ridículo nadie se dará cuenta.

Rainbow pasa la mirada por el equipo. Ditzy Doo sonríe y improvisa algunos movimientos.

Rainbow: jum, necesitaremos algo mejor que solo eso.

Pinkie: yo puedo bailar! Sé el baile del sabueso! El baile de la gallina! Y el baile de tazmania!

Como para demostrarlo empieza a girar al punto que se vuelve un tornado rosado

Rarity: necesitamos un tipo de danza que todos podamos hacer. No es lo mismo bailar en una fiesta que hacer una presentación de baile.

El grupo se queda pensativo.

Baton Switch saca su bastón y lo hace girar un poco.

Baton: bueno, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo, solo necesito que sigan mi paso, y algo de buena música.

No tardan ni dos segundos para que todo el equipo vea a Vinyl, quien agita la cabeza al ritmo de sus audífonos. No parece haber escuchado la conversación. Aún así, cuando nota que todos la miran, sonríe y alza un pulgar.

Los estudiantes se reúnen en las gradas y asientos colocados frente al escenario armado del gimnasio, las luces ligeramente apagadas dan un ambiente más elegante.

Las tres juezas están en tras unos escritorios improvisados, listas para evaluar.

Sunset mira al escenario y luego se voltea.

Sunset: muy bien, están… listas… chicas…?

Su pregunta es pausada levemente al ver a Sunny Flare, y Lemon Zest.

Sunny tiene puesto un vestido ligeramente ajustado de falda corta en color morado y bordó con brillos, el brazo izquierdo tiene una manga hasta la muñeca, pero el brazo derecho tiene una manga corta. Algo curioso es que el vestido tiene decoraciones, de tacos.

Lemon lleva un pantalón de maya ajustado también, una blusa violeta con puntos, y lo más resaltable es una chaqueta de pelaje verde, que combina con su propio cabello.

Sunset: y esas ropas?

Sonata: lindas verdad?!

Pregunta Sonata apareciéndose a su lado y espantándola ligeramente.

Sonata: Las estábamos guardando para una ocasión especial. Queríamos usarlas luego de conquistar el mundo pero como nos detuviste en la batalla de bandas, no pudimos.

Sunset parpadea un par de veces y bajando sus hombros decide no preguntar más.

Sunset: ajá…

Indigo: Sunset! Ya va a empezar la competencia! Está todo listo?

Pregunta la chica de googles mientras se acerca presurosa al grupo.

Sunset: eso creo. Um, oigan, y Sugarcoat?

Adagio: no te agites chica pony.

Responde la sirena líder al acercarse, y detrás aparece Sugarcoat.

Lleva botas oscuras hasta encima de las rodillas, un pantalón que llega solo hasta sus muslos, y una blusa púrpura claro decorada con triángulos, la cual se extiende hasta sus muslos también. Un cinturón color de oro con decoración de una luna que hace juego con una cinta en su pecho. Una chaqueta oscura encima de todo. Pero además, su cabello fue dejado suelto, y arreglado para verse ondulado y extendido hacia los lados.

La imagen de la peliplata sorprende a todas.

Adagio: solo le arreglaba el peinado. Se ve mejor así, no creen?

Sunset: Wow, Sugarcoat, te ves… diferente.

Sugarcoat se acerca lo suficiente y mantiene su expresión sin emoción mientras habla.

Sugar: Un antigua frase dicta, "Dime lo que usas y te diré quién eres". Esta no es la imagen que represente mi persona, pero siguiendo los consejos de las cuestionables expertas, he accedido a usar este atuendo.

Sunset ríe ligeramente nerviosa.

Indigo: te ves hermosa…

Es una voz suave de parte de Indigo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que algunas la escuchen y se giren para verla. Eso hace a la peli añil sonrojarse y agitar las manos nerviosamente.

Indigo: digo grandiosa! Grandiosa si! como estrella idol y… eso…

Sugar: agradezco el cumplido. Ahora, no es factible desperdiciar tiempo.

Sugar se dirige al escenario, pero antes de subir, se quita los lentes, y se los extiende a Indigo quien está más cerca.

Sugar: puedo confiar que cuides mis lentes?

indigo: um, ah, si! claro! Yo los cuido, no te preocupes.

Sugar: muy bien.

Sin decir más, la peli plata sube al escenario, sin percatarse, o ignorando, la mirada atenta que la peli añil le dirige.

Sunset se extraña por la actitud de la atleta, pero decide volver al tema.

Sunset: si, bueno. Um, Dazzlings listas?

Sonata: simon! Simonita!

Aria: si si, lo que sea.

Sunset: Sunny? Lemon?

Sunny sonríe y asiente, y Lemon hace una pose militar.

Sunset: muy bien! Al escenario todas!

Ordena, pero sonriente, y las chicas suben, aunque Aria lo hace con un ceño casi molesto.

Aria: lo hago porque quiero, no porque me lo ordenes.

Sunset no puede evitar reír, pero deja de hacerlo cuando Adagio le extiende un micrófono. Por un reflejo lo toma.

Adagio: ten, tú cantarás.

Sunset: eh? … EEEEEEEEH?! Cantar?!

Adagio: necesitamos una tercera voz, y yo no tengo magia para hacerlo.

Sunset: pe-pero yo-

Su queja muere cuando la peli naranjo le da una hoja de papel.

Adagio: ahí está la letra, solo sigue el ritmo de las otras.

Sunset: pero… pero…

No puede argumentar nada pues Adaigo ya subió al escenario junto a las demás.

Las luces del escenario enfocan a Sugarcoat al frente, Lemon a la izquierda y Sunny a la derecha, pero fuera de las luces, Sonata, Aria y Adagio, se quedan cerca de ellas, y se asienten unas con otras.

La música empieza a sonar, Aria y Sonata entonan sus voces, mientras ambas, y también Adagio, levantan sus manos a la vez describiendo un arco, casi al mismo tiempo, Sunny, Lemon y Sugar, imitan sus movimientos.

Aria y Sonata:

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Caerás y no lo sabrás~_

Mientras ellas entonan su canto, Sunset mira la hoja en sus manos, y acerca el micrófono a sus labios.

Aria y Sonata:

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

Sunset:

_Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás_

_El ritmo te cegó_

_Al aplaudir y al marchar_

_Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás_

Mientras se entona la música, las Dazzlings siguen danzando, parcialmente ocultas por las sombras mueven sus brazos y cinturas con delicadeza y elegancia, y las tres bailarinas las observan atentas, e imitan cada movimiento

Aria y Sonata:

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

Sunset, Aria y Sonata:

_Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás~_

_Esta es la música que bailas_

_La canción que has de cantarla_

_Digo brinca y saltarás_

_Manos hacia el cielo van_

La música se vuelve más intenta, así mismo los movimientos de todas.

_Esta es la música que bailas_

_La canción que has de cantarla_

_Digo brinca y saltarás_

_Manos hacia el cielo van_

Se colocan de lado, señalan a la audiencia, pisan con fuerza y se inclinan para luego extender una mano hacia lo alto en un movimiento rápido

Sunset, Aria y Sonata:

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Caerás y no lo sabrás~_

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás_

Sunset sigue la letra en el papel con atención.

Sunset:

_Oye el sonido de mi voz_

Aria y Sonata:

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

Sunset:

_Pronto no tendrás otra opción_

Sunset, Aria y Sonata:

_Atrapada en mi canción_

Todo el público observa atento y sorprendido. Los wondercolts y Canterlot entera se sorprenden por aquel baile.

Aria y Sonata:

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

Sunset, Aria y Sonata:

_Pronto bailarás con pasión_

Los demás shadowbolts sonríen asombrados pero animados por el espectáculo.

Incluso hay algunos teléfonos sacando fotos.

Incluso Cinch observa con suma atención la danza mostrada.

_Esta es la música que bailas_

_La canción que has de cantarla_

_Digo brinca y saltarás_

_Manos hacia el cielo van_

A este punto, Sugar, Sunny y Lemon ya bailan casi por reflejo, siguiendo los movimientos de las Dazzlings en una imitación asombrosa

_Esta es la música que bailas_

_La canción que has de cantarla_

_Digo brinca y saltarás_

_Manos hacia el cielo van_

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Caerás y no lo sabrás~_

Sutilmente, Sonata y Aria guían a Sunny y Lemon para acercarse a Sugar, quien imita a Adagio, permanece de pie, moviendo su cuerpo en un mismo lugar.

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás_

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Caerás y no lo sabrás~_

_Wu oh oh~ Wu oh oh~_

_Bajo mi hechizo ahora estás_

Guiadas por las hermanas, Sunny Lemon y Sugar quedan casi unidas en una pose final con Sugar extendiendo su brazo, mientras Lemon y Sunny quedan sutilmente apoyadas en ella.

Con la música acabada, las tres juezas aplauden entusiastas, antes de registrar los resultados.

Los alumnos de Crystal aplauden animadamente y algunos dan vítores a las tres. Mientras Canterlot no evita sentir inseguridad tras ese acto.

Las seis chicas bajan del escenario y de inmediato son abordadas por sus compañeros de equipo, felicitándolas.

Aria: QUÍTENSE! Me pegan bacterias!

Exclama molesta Aria mientras su grito hace a todos retroceder y ella aprovecha para caminar y alejarse de todos.

Neon: cuál es su problema?

Sunset: je, tiene un carácter difícil. Es linda una vez que la conoces. … creo?

Indigo ve a Sugar bajar por los escalones y le da la mano para ayudarla, luego de eso le entrega sus lentes y la chica se los coloca.

Indigo: estuviste increíble! … ESTUVIERON! Eso dije, las tres estuvieron increíbles.

Sugar mira un momento a la chica y luego ambas se reúnen con todo el grupo.

Trenderhoof: esa fue una buena estrategia Sunset. Arriesgada, pero funcionó.

Neon: qué creen que haga Canterlot ahora?

Indigo: pfff qué importa?! No hay forma que puedan superar eso.

Sunset observa hacia un costado, ven como el equipo de Canterlot parece prepararse.

Sunset: no estaría tan segura.

Pese a la duda de Sunset, el equipo sigue felicitándose, y más qu nada, felicitan a las porristas del equipo.

Indigo: ustedes también estuvieron geniales! no sabía que bailaban así!

Lemon: yo tampoco! Sonata porque no me dijiste que tú y tus hermanas sabían bailar! Las volveré bailarinas de las Sunset Among Shadows!

Aria: Olvídalo, no quiero mezclarme con ustedes.

Sonata: Vamos Arie! Será divertido! Podemos cantar juntas como antes!

Aria cierra los ojos y aparta la mirada, pero eso no desanima a nadie, en cambio, todos empiezan a aclamarlas.

Shadowbolts: Dazzlings! Dazzlings! Dazzlings!

Sonata se emociona al verse aclamada, y Aria no puede evita sonreír presuntuosa.

Sugar pese a su asecto estoico se ve complacida con el trío, y Sour y Lightning sonríen levemente mientras las miran.

Incluso Sunset al ver al resto no puede negarse a su propia sonrisa y unirse a los demás.

Sunset: Dazzlings! Dazzlings!

Las tres hermanas disfrutan el momento.

Más la sonrisa de Adagio muere, cuando siente, algo, en su cuello.

**SI! Cómo ven, decidí agregar más eventos, esto es para intentar desarrollar más la rivalidad y relación entre los personajes. Espero sean de su agrado.**

**Si les está gustando la historia, dejen un review! Y si no les está gustando, dejen dos reviews! Me gustan las reviews je.**

**Los juegos seguirán en el próximo capítulo, no se lo pierdan.**

**Gracias por los favoritos y followers**

**AndreaaaVal; DTLA1992; Darckaiser2005; Naoto S; Rivera92; SoundtrackFan; UltronFatalis; Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg; luiscario; shinigamipony17; soldado dragon; starshy; xenahort x; darkkitsune01**


	7. No más Juegos

Vinyl observa su mini consola un momento, y tras pensar un segundo, sonríe, toma un disco que hace girar en su dedo antes de dejarlo tocar.

Al instante la música empieza a sonar con eco casi eléctrico.

La luz en el escenario deja ver a Baton Switch con su traje de orquesta, y su característico bastón en mano, ella misma empieza a marchar, alzando y bajando su bastón en su mano.

Con un giro de este en sus dos manos, se hace a un lado y presenta a Rarity, quien viste un vestido de salón color violeta con destellos.

La canción resuena en los altavoces.

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

Con la música tocando, Rarity empieza a moverse, con suavidad pero firmeza agita sus brazos y cintura siguiendo ligeramente el ritmo.

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

Casi como si fuera una obra, la peli violeta muestra sus dotes dramáticos, con poses que simulan desesperación y preocupación.

_Late at night I toss and I turn_

_And I dream of what I need_

Los movimientos de Rarity son acompañados por el fuerte paso de Baton quien marcha a su alrededor marcando su acto.

Y luego, se mueve hacia un costado revelando a Applejack detrás de ella, vestida con un traje de estilo vaquero, pero elegante y brillante.

_I need a hero!_

Se oye la canción resonar cuando Aplejack y Rarity cruzan sus miradas.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

Mientras la música suena, la chica de hebras doradas toma a la otra por la mano y la acerca para luego ambas bailar con cierta elegancia pero sin perder el ritmo de la canción.

Rarity gira sobre si misma y luego Applejack la toma de la cintura y la acerca hacia sí.

_I need a hero_

Baton coloca su bastón entre ambas y eso parece una señal para ambas separarse.

Rarity vuelve a girar hasta perderse del alcance de las luces.

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger tan life!_

Applejack queda como foco central y Baton se acerca y mueve su bastón señalando a la vaquera, Applejack empieza a levantar las rodillas, golpeando el suelo con sus botas en una clase de baile campirano acelerado, a la vez que Baton le señala con su bastón hacia que lado moverse y girar.

_I need a Hero!_

Baton marcha de espaldas alejándose de Applejack y saca su brazo de las luces, y al retraerlo es Pinkie Pie quien aparece, vestida con un caracteristico traje disco de los 60s, incluso su cabello esponjado estaba más esponjado que nunca simulando un afro.

_I'm holding outfor a hero 'till the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

La chica rosa muestra pasos acordes a su atuendo, pasos que son coordinados con los propios movimientos de Baton Switch

_I need a hero_

Finalmente, Rarity, Applejack, y Pinkiese juntan bajo las luces, bailando cada una un estilo diferente .

_I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light_

Rarity se mueve con gracia, agitando su vestido que deslumbra bajo la luz.

_He's gotta be sure, and it's gotta be soon_

Applejack parece insegura mientras improvisa algunos movimientos.

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

Pinkie no deja quieta ni una parte de su cuerpo, agitando desde los pies y sacudiendo caderas, los brazos y hasta su cuello.

_I NEED A HERO_

La música termina con las tres chicas juntas, cada una con una pose final, y Baton alzando su bastón y cabeza en alto mientras se mantiene en equilibrio sobre una sola pierna.

Los aplausos y vítores no se hacen esperar, todos los alumnos de Canterlot las celebran.

Las juezas hacen igual para luego puntuar.

Desde el otro extremo, el equipo de Crystal observa con cierto desdén y recelo.

Indigo: chin, Canterlot se está haciendo el duro este año.

Sugar: no tendrán oportunidad en competencias académicas, pero parecen resaltar en actos artísticos.

Lightning: por favor, como si haciendo payasadas lograrán algo.

El equipo se ve bastante frustrado. Todos a excepción de Sunset, de hecho, se permite una pequeña sonrisa al ver como las bailarinas se reúnen con el resto de su equipo.

Rainbow: eso, fue, ASOMBROSO!

Flash: estuvieron increíbles!

Fluttershy: me emocioné tanto que creo que voy a gritar, yay.

El grito es del mismo volumen que su voz normal.

Applejack: uff, la verdad aún no me creo que tuvieras este traje Rarity.

Rarity: bueno, podríamos haber tenido una competencia que lo requiriera. Además, te queda muy bien querida.

Pinkie: y todo gracias a Swichie! HURRA!

Todas sonríen a la chica de bollos que solo sonríe.

Baton: no fue nada, solo pensé, que cada una podría bailar a su estilo y tratar de que queden bien.

Rarity: Applejack debo preguntar, donde aprendiste esos pasos?

Applejack: con mis tíos Orange, ya sabes que viví unos meses con ellos en Manehattan. Supongo que algunas cosas que aprendí se me quedaron ligadas.

Rarity: oh jo jo, entonces, la próxima vez que haya un baile serás mi pareja.

Dice de forma algo burlona mientras toma a la rubia del brazo de forma afectuosa.

Applejack: no digas eso que me apena…

Responde algo sonrojada y desviando la mirada, ganando la risa de todos alrededor.

Flash: oigan! Parece que las directoras van a anunciar al ganador.

Tanto la directora, como la sub directora, y la decana, suben al escenario, y la mayor de las tres toma el micrófono.

Celestia: después de analizar ambas presentaciones, los ganadores de este evento son, el equipo, de la secundario Canterlot!

La voz de Celestia es más animada que de costumbre, y al instante gana gritos y festejos colosales de todos los estudiantes.

Todos los del equipo de Canterlot se felicitan y se abrazan unos a otros. Y los demás estudiantes los aclaman y vitorean.

La directora de la escuela no puede ocultar la brillante sonrisa y mirada que se plasman al ver a sus estudiantes.

Tanto es así, que su hermana menor, sonriendo, toma el micrófono ella misma para continuar hablando.

Luna: con esto hemos llegado a la mitad del decatlón académico, la Preparatoria Crystal lleva ganados 3 eventos, en contra de dos victorias de Canterlot. Tendremos un receso de treinta minutos antes del próximo evento. Pueden retirarse.

Las luces se encienden y casi al momento cada alumno empieza moverse para salir del lugar.

Mientras los shadowbolts caminan siguen sumidos en su plática.

Indigo: equipo, no mentiré, me esperaba que esto fuera más fácil, pero Canterot está siendo duro en esta competencia. Necesitamos un enfoque distinto.

Lightning: bueno, hay que preguntarle a la líder, qué pretende hacer al respecto.

Eso sirve para que todas las miradas vayan hacia Sunset, quien da un paso atrás por la sorpresa.

Lightning se cruza de brazos y la ve con recelo.

Lightning: anda capitana, que plan tienes para no hacernos perder? Imagino que tendrás algo que nos ayude.

Indigo: Lightning.

Sunset desvía la mirada con inseguridad, se hace silencio un momento, entonces suspira.

Sunset: Lo siento, solo intentaba acomodar a los más aptos para cada evento.

Indigo: y eso está muy bien! Es lo que hay que hacer.

Lightning: aún así acabamos perdiendo.

Indigo: vas a seguir quejándote?

Lightning: de hecho, si.

Sugar: Aunque no secundo el comportamiento de Lightning Dust, si confirmo que necesitamos otro plan de acción si esperamos superar a Canterlot.

Trender: bueno, para eso tenemos a nuestra capitana.

Sunset vuelve a suspirar y observa su libreta.

Sunset: bueno… teniendo en cuenta los campos que quedan, biología, gimnasia y literatura, podemos imaginar que eventos habrá.

Indigo: bueno, está claro que Light y yo tendremos la victoria en gimnasia.

Sunset: y si conseguimos ganar un evento más, llevaremos la delantera.

Lightning: "un evento más"? Cómo es que no puedes hacernos ganar todos los eventos? Vaya fracaso de capitán.

Su tono es despectivo y aunque Sunset parece molestarse, no responde, solo se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada, algo dolida.

Indigo: Lightning qué te pasa? Estamos ganando! Y te comportas muy agresiva.

Lightning: eres TÚ la que está siendo muy suave Zap. Quizás Canterlot no nos ha vencido pero aún tiene oportunidad. Necesitamos algo, ALGUIEN que pueda asegurarnos la victoria.

Indigo está por responder, pero Sunset la detiene tocando su hombro.

Sunset: está bien, si, fallé, lo acepto.

Las amigas de Sunset se sorprenden por lo que ella dice.

Sunset: pero no hay que perder el objetivo. Llevamos la delantera y lo mejor que podemos hacer, es asegurarnos que eso siga así. Indigo y Lightning serán necesarias en atletismo, y Sugarcoat y Twilight nuestra apuesta para las demás pruebas.

La atención la ganan las cuatro mencionadas, y hay diversas reacciones ante eso.

Twilight en particular se pone nerviosa.

Tras aquello el equipo se divide y cada quien va a lo suyo.

Sunset suspira y ve a Adagio acercarse.

Adagio: nada mal chica pony. Mantuviste la calma pese a la presión. Parece que tienes talento natural para ser líder.

Sunset desvía la mirada un momento antes de responderle.

Sunset: solo hago lo que puedo para que no haya problemas.

Adagio: puedo ver porque dominaste este lugar antes. Sabes una cosa.

Antes de terminar de hablar, Adagio se permite caminar más allá de Sunset, para que esta no vea la sonrisa maliciosa que tiene en sus labios.

Adagio: tenías razón, tú merecías aquello que Celestia te negó.

Esa frase afecta a Sunset, su rostro se llena de algo parecido a pánico, pero no dice ni hace nada, mientras ve a la sirena líder alejarse.

Twilight ve la reacción de su amiga, y hace ademán de acercarse a ella, pero se detiene cuando siente el espectrómetro quemar su pecho.

Presurosa, retrocede y se aparta del grupo para sacarlo y ver como este reacciona con fuerza y muestra un resplandor. Tal vista la asusta y se aleja casi corriendo.

Sunset parece calmarse un poco, y al girar la cabeza ve a Twilight desaparecer por una esquina. Eso reemplaza su pánico por intriga, más no puede hacer nada ya que sus demás amigas la acompañan a descansar.

* * *

Entre que el equipo de Canterlot se muestra animado por el resultado, Sunseen no comparte el entusiasmo, su cabeza está centrada en su doble de otro mundo.

_Distinto de ella, su doble había tenido una vida difícil, solo podía imaginar la clase de cosas que tuvo que hacer para sostenerse._

_Aún así, se la ve tan segura de sí misma, y los alumnos de su escuela denotan tener confianza con ella._

_Ella nunca tuvo problemas para relacionarse con otros, pero, su otro yo era, diferente, no es parte de un grupo, es el __centro__ de ese grupo._

_Se nota también que es inteligente, ambas lo son, ella siempre fue inteligente así que, su otro yo también debería serlo, pero… había algo… intelecto, conocimiento, experiencia? Había algo, en su otro yo, que se sentía diferente._

Sunseen: por qué… si somos la misma persona… por qué ella se siente… como si fuera mejor…?

Sus pensamientos se llenan de eso.

Se compara a sí misma con su otro yo en todo campo, y en todos, se siente estar perdiendo…

_De alguna manera, su otro yo, era mejor…_

* * *

Los alumnos no son los únicos aprovechando el descanso.

La directora de Canterlot se aparta del resto de las personas y se permite recostarse en una pared de un pasillo vacío.

Un suspiro profundo escapa de ella y alzando la mirada mirando hacia la nada, repasa en su memoria la imagen de sus alumnos.

_Los ve sonreír, apoyarse, reir, estar unidos._

_Ve a las Rainbooms apoyándose, y al resto del equipo dando lo mejor. Y piensa en el resto de estudiantes que apoyan y animan a su escuela._

Una sonrisa, y una mirada melancólica se dibujan en el rostro de la mujer.

Cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza sigue sonriendo.

¿?: Vaya no te había visto sonreír así.

La repentina voz la espanta y se obliga a tragarse un grito mientras voltea, encontrando una esponjosa melena naranja conocida.

Celestia: A-… Adagio…

Adagio: hey Celly. Rato en verte.

La sirena líder mira con una sonrisa cómplice a la mujer adulta, aunque su sonrisa se borra cuando se da cuenta que la mujer se queda mirando el uniforme de porrista.

Adagio: si si lo sé. Sonata me hizo ponerme esto. Como era para ayudar a que Canterlot pierda los juegos, realmente no pude negarme.

Celestia: um… que pierda, Canterlot…?

Adagio: no lo tomes personal, solo que tengo resentimiento con este sitio.

La mujer mayor se pierde en palabras por la escena. al final sonríe, pero se nota duda en su sonrisa.

Celestia: oh, bueno, lo entiendo creo… um, es... lindo verte.

Adagio: lo mismo digo. y veo que tu crisis maternal está resuelta.

Celestia: Eso, creo…

Aunque no muy segura, la sonrisa de Celestia se suaviza y sincera.

Celestia: Temía que estos juegos pudieran reabrir las heridas y volver a la escuela a como estaba. Pero… parece que esta resultando para bien, todos se ven muy animados y… siento que el espíritu de amistad se está recuperando.

Adagio: jm si, lo siento si eso de la amistad me da nauseas. Pero, me alegro por ti.

Celestia solo puede sonreír. Parece querer decir algo, pero la sirena gana palabra.

Adagio: Otra razón por la que acepté venir fue para charlar contigo. La verdad extraño verte por el bar.

Ahora la directora se sorprende por esa frase.

Celestia: um, yo...

Adagio: no malentiendas, me alegra ver que tu crisis maternal se arreglara, y lo digo de verdad. Pero era bueno conversar con alguien maduro, para variar.

La sirena líder se estira un poco colocando ambos brazos tras la cabeza, en un gesto casi cansado.

Adagio: es difícil ser una mujer madura, responsable y hermosa, verdad Celly.

Celestia: um, yo, supongo.

Adagio: claro que si. Ambas sabemos lo que es que otras dependan de ti.

_Celestia no evita pensar en sus estudiantes, en las rainbooms, y, en su hermana. Igual Adagio piensa en Aria y en Sonata._

Adagio: bueno, alguien tiene que hacer ese sacrificio, verdad?

Celestia parece pensativa, pero una sonrisa comprensiva se aparece en su rostro.

Adagio: oye si alguna vez quieres charlar, sabes donde vivo. Me agradaría tener alguien con quien hablar temas adultos.

Luego de decir eso se da una vuelta sutil, da un guiño a la directora, y se retira sin decir nada más.

Celestia solo la ve marcharse, suelta un aliento que no supo que estaba conteniendo, y parece relajarse mientras ve a la sirena marcharse sin mirar atrás.

_Se sentía extrañamente tranquila, recuerda en su cabeza sus varios encuentros con Adagio en aquel bar._

_Esos recuerdos le traen una mezcla de sentimientos._

Sus pensamientos se rompen al sentir a alguien detrás, al girarse es su hermana menor, quien la mira con brazos cruzados y una mirada, que parece de regaño.

La hermana mayor se queda confundida y en silencio por un rato.

Celestia: ... qué?! Solo... charlaba con ella. … Es mi amiga…

Ambas hermanas se miran, una intrigada, la otra un tanto desconcertada. Pero la mayor decide romper el momento y solo camina pasando de largo a la menor.

Luna sigue mirando a su hermana, aún muy curiosa por tal escena.

* * *

Nuestras chicas de Crystal se juntan en el patio trasero de la escuela, latas de soda en sus manos mientras pasan el rato.

Pero Sunset no se muestra animada, termina su soda y tras arrojarla a un cesto de basura se aparta del grupo.

Pasa por el costado de la escuela sin prestar atención a su camino, y casi tropieza en contra de alguien. Por fortuna se detiene a tiempo, y al alzar la vista, distingue a su directora.

Sunset: directora… Cinch…

Cinch: Ah, Sunset Shimmer. Justo a quien buscaba.

Senset: que-?

Antes que Sunset pudiera hacer su pregunta, Cinch sigue hablando.

Cinch: estoy preocupada, señorita Shimmer. Bastante preocupada, y decepcionada, del desempeño de nuestro equipo en esta competencia.

Sunset: um, vamos… ganando…

Cinch: pero Canterlot está cerca de igualarnos. Ya debe saberlo señorita Shimmer, pero la Preparatoria Crystal nunca ha perdido una competencia en contra de Canterlot.

La mujer hace énfasis en su frase mientras su mirada parece cerrarse más sobre la chica.

Sunset siente eso, y por primera vez, se siente, intimidada por la mujer.

Cinch: confié en usted para llevar al equipo hasta la victoria. Tenía certeza de que su guía daría una derrota segura en contra de Canterlot.

Sunset frunce la mirada y aprieta los dientes. Parece querer hablar, pero no lo hace y en cambio Cinch continúa.

Cinch: tiene esto una relación, con su familiar?

La pregunta borra el enfado, y en cambio ahora Sunset está confundida.

Sunset: … familiar?

Cinch: la estudiante que comparte apariencia y nombre con usted. He de intuir que son hermanas. O me equivoco?

Sunset tuvo que pensarlo por un momento. Realmente, no había razónpara explicar la situación a su directora, y Sunset tampoco quería compartir esa información con ella. Así que solo accedió a que esta siguiera creyendo en su teoría.

Cinch: puedo entender, más en una persona en su situación, que los lazos familiares puedan obstruir el desempeño.

Sunset tuvo que desviar la mirada y fruncir sus labios.

Cinch: pero espero que entienda, lo importantes que son estos juegos para nuestra institución. Nuestra reputación está en juego.

Vuelve a hacer un énfasis.

Cinch: y no hay espacio para cuestiones familiares.

Sunset: … lo entiendo, directora. Le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver.

Responde Sunset intentando hacer contacto visual, aunque su mirada se nota su propia duda.

Cinch: entonces, espero un mejor desempeño a partir de ahora. Para sus compañeros es importante obtener la victoria. Usted, como líder del equipo, es quien debe proveérselas. No creo que quiera ser responsable de una posible derrota.

Sunset: eso no pasará!

Asegura Sunset con una mezcla de preocupación y seguridad

Cinch: bien. Confío entonces en que obtendremos la victoria, no querrá que sus compañeros de escuela se decepcionen si no ganamos.

Cinch no da tiempo de ninguna respuesta, pues presurosa se da media vuelta y se retira con paso firma.

Sunset debe apretar os puños y los dientes mientras ve la espalda de la mujer alejarse.

Sunset: esa… perra…

Susurra para sí misma, casi ahogándose con su propia voz.

Aún así, a su mente llegan imágenes de sus compañeros, sus amigas, tristes y decaídas.

_Se imagina la mirada de los alumnos, llenas de resentimiento, mirándola, culpándola._

_Las palabras de Lightning Dust resuenan en su cabeza._

_Sunset se imagina a su escuela derrotada, triste, mirándola con desprecio y acusación._

_Al igual que lo hizo una vez Canterlot…_

Sus pupilas se dilatan, se agarra la cabeza y flexiona las rodillas, aprieta los ojos y dientes intentando reprimir esos pensamientos.

Siente unas gotas filtrarse por sus ojos y ahí se obliga a enderezarse y sacudir su cabeza, arrojar esos pensamientos.

Respira agitada por unos segundos, recuperando un poco de aire, se limpia el rostro golpea sus propias mejillas para hacerse reaccionar.

Con un suspiro pone una mirada decidida, y camina.

Ella no se da cuenta, de que su comportamiento fue visto por una persona.

Flash ve a Sunset marcharse, y se preocupa.

Flash: Sunset…?

* * *

Los equipos de ambas escuelas están ahora reunidos en el salón de biología.

Frente a cada estudiante hay una serie de huesos hechos de plástico. En una pizarra al frente a la vista de todos, una diagrama que describe el esqueleto equino y sus partes.

Cadence: es hora de la segunda parte del decatlón. El primer evento es biología, y consiste en ensamblar un modelo escala de esqueleto de un corcel.

Indigo: que obsesión tiene Canterlot con los caballos?

Pregunta Indigo en voz baja, recibe un ligero golpe de codo de Sunny Flare, y una risita de Lemon Zest.

Cadence: cada miembro debe armar su modelo por su cuenta, el equipo que consiga más esqueletos armados correctamente, y en el menos tiempo posible, ganará. Empiecen.

Con esa orden todos los estudiantes empiezan a moverse.

La mayoría toma hueso por hueso, y observando al pizarrón empiezan a comprobar donde pertenece.

Solo Sunset se queda inmóvil en su sitio, sin tocar sus elementos. Por su mente vuelven a pasar las palabras de Cinch y las visiones de una escuela Crystal derrotada, y molesta.

Sunset: _… no más juegos._

Piensa para sí misma y sin siquiera levantar la mirada al diagrama empieza a comprobar y ensamblar cada hueso, uniendo las partes.

Las tres juezas observan a todos, y las tres se sorprenden un poco al ver a Sunset.

No solo ellas, pues algunos alumnos se detienen un minuto o dos para ver como la peli fuego de Crystal toma cada hueso y empieza a unirlos sin ninguna vacilación. Su esqueleto va tomando forma

Sunseen observa con más atención, ligeramente armando su propio esqueleto pero con su atención más que puesta en su doble. Sus ojos tiemblan de asombro y siente sus manos apretarse, casi rompiendo los huesos de plástico al ver a su gemela realizar su acción con precisión y seguridad.

El equipo de Canterlot al ver aquello, algunos intentan apresurar el paso.

El equipo de Crystal se sorprenden, pero muchos sonríen.

Pasan los minutos, pero en poco tiempo, Sunset une el cráneo al resto del cuerpo, el esqueleto queda armado en su totalidad. Pequeño, del tamaño del torso de los estudiantes, pero bastante detallado.

Las tres juezas no evitan acercarse para evaluarlo correctamente, y se impresionan del trabajo, sonriendo todas mientras registran el resultado.

Sunset se permite soltar el aire que retenía, y luego voltea hacia sus compañeros. Trender y Neon le dan una afirmación y pulgar en alto. Sus amigas le sonríen. Incluso Sugarcoat pese a su expresión inamovible le da una mirada suave.

El trio de porristas animan a la chica de forma tenue, excepto por Sonata quien grita su nombre con entusiasmo.

Sunset relaja sus hombros, su sonrisa se mantiene un minuto más antes de borrarla, se queda seria, pero calma.

* * *

La competencia termina no mucho después. Applejack, Fluttershy, y Sunseen denotan un armado muy preciso, mientras que Baton y Vinyl terminan con varios errores. El resto tiene resultados intermedios.

Crystal es similar, con Sugarcoat y Twilight logrando un armado correcto en poco tiempo. Indigo y Lemon tienen poca precisión, el resto es regular. Exceptuando a Lightning Dust, cuyo esqueleto está armado de manera muy floja, habiendo incluso huesos que no fueron incluidos y están dejados de lado. Aunque a la chica no parece importarle.

Cadence: tras el conteo, debo anunciar, un empate en esta competencia.

Estudiantes: EMPATE?!

El anuncio gana sorpresa, asombro, y en algunos, disgusto.

Celestia: debido a esto, se ha acordado otorgar una victoria a cada equipo. Esto deja a Canterlot con 3 victorias, y Crystal con 4.

La noticia no pone feliz a nadie, en cambio todos parecen molestarse.

Pero dura poco pues la mayoría decide aceptarlo y prepararse para el siguiente evento.

Sunset por su parte, sigue sorprendida, y preocupada, mientras deja su puesto dispuesta a salir del salón tras su equipo.

La voz de Lightning Dust la detiene.

Lightning: un empate es una pérdida de tiempo.

Sunset: … ve a quejarte con las juezas. Yo no pongo las calificación.

Lightning: quizás no, pero es tu deber darnos la victoria. Si perdemos-

Sunset: no pasará!

Exclama Sunset girándose y dando la vuelta para hacer frente a la rubia con un gesto serio.

Sunset: no perdemos. No mientras YO esté aquí.

Ambas se miran. Determinación y seriedad en sus ojos.

Lightning rompe el cruce de miradas y camina para salir.

Lightning: eso espero. Quiero creer en ti Shimmer. Nos diste el triunfo hace tiempo, y quiero pensar que puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Espero, no me decepciones.

Esa palabra deja helada a Sunset.

Siente un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, y de nuevo su cabeza se llena de malas imágenes.

Se agarra la cabeza y ahoga un gruñido para intentar alejarlas. De alguna forma siente todo su cuerpo frío pero lo resiste.

Con pura determinación en su gesto, se dispone a continuar.

* * *

**Hola! Lo siento si es algo corto, pero es que si colocaba lo que seguía se hubiera hecho muy largo. Lamento la demora, espero traer el siguiente sin demorar tanto. Espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima.**


	8. Amistades, quizás

**NOTA: Umm... no, la verdad nada que decir. Solo pido perdón y doy gracias por la espera y follows y favoritos. Disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

Cadence: Daremos inicio al primer evento deportivo del decatlón.

Declara la decana de crystal ante todos los estudiantes reunidos en el gimnasio.

Cadence: la primera competencia será…

Deja una leve pausa antes de anunciarlo.

Rainbow Dash cruza los dedos y sonríe.

Rainbow: por favor que sea soccer. Por favor soccer.

Cadence: Tenis!

Rainbow: OH POR FAVOR!

Cadence: cada equipo deberá elegir hasta cuatro jugadores para participar. El equipo que gane 2 de 3 juegos, ganará la competencia.

Eso da por terminada la explicación y los equipos se reúnen para hablar del asunto.

Rainbow: Tenis? TENIS?! Por qué no mejor golf? Es incluso más aburrido.

Rarity: vamos Rainbow Dash, no están malo.

Rainbow: ugh! odio el tenis. No puedo jugarlo…

Applejack: Rainbow Dash no puede hacer un deporte?

Rainbow: no puedo jugar algo que no me divierte! Y el tenis es aburrido! Tienes que correr en un cuadro pequeño golpeando una pelotita con una paleta de cuerdas. Es… solo… estúpido!

Pinkie: no es como el baseball?

Rainbow: claro que no! En el baseball entre más fuerte golpees la pelota mejor. Y debes correr una distancia mucho mayor antes de que te atrapen. Es más desafiante.

Sunseen: ok ok, aburrido o lo que sea, el caso es que debemos jugarlo, así que… alguien, juega tenis?

Todo el equipo se mira entre sí, y hace silencio.

Mientras, el equipo de Crystal.

Indigo: oh si! esto es lo que estuve esperando! Hora de la acción!

Lightning: no me entusiasma el tenis, pero da igual siempre y cuando ganemos.

El equipo parece estar de acuerdo, pero Sunset se ve muy pensativa colocando una mano en su mentón.

Indigo: ganaremos! Lightning! Tú y yo haremos equipo y los aplastaremos!

Sunset: no. No deben hacerlo.

La capitana del equipo recibe miradas de todos.

Indigo: que? Qué dices Sunset?

Sunset: no creo que tú y Lightning deban participar en esta competencia.

Lightning: te volviste idiota o te haces? Somos las mejores deportistas de la escuela. Es obvio que este es nuestro momento.

Sunset se toma un segundo para pensar antes de volver a hablar.

Sunset: la decana Cadence dijo, que este es el primer evento deportivo.

Sunset hace un pequeño énfasis y gana la atención de todos.

Sunset: eso significa que habrá más.

Lightning se cruza de brazos y la mira con cierta molestia.

Lightning: y qué con eso?

Sunset: tienes razón, en que ustedes son las mejores atletas. Y por eso, necesitamos que ambas estén en condición para participar en los juegos deportivos.

Se hace una breve pausa donde Lightning sube una ceja. El resto del equipo está interesado en lo que su capitana dice.

Sunset: es más que seguro que luego del tenis debamos participar en algo más, y por ende, no es recomendable que ambas jueguen en tenis, estarán muy cansadas como para participar en el siguiente evento.

El razonamiento llega a varios en el equipo.

Trender: eso, puede ser cierto.

Lightning: basura. Zap y yo podemos con cualquier cosa. Podríamos ganar sin problemas el resto de competencias si fueran todas deportivas.

Sunset: no dudo que sea posible. Pero no cometeremos riesgos. Indigo, puedes jugar tenis?

Indigo: pff! Hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Sunset: entonces competirás ahora. Lightning Dust, te guardaremos para la siguiente competencia.

Lightning: es broma.

Sunset: no. Es orden de la capitana.

Sunset se muestra muy seria y choca miradas con la deportista rubia. Lightning baja los hombros y bufa con molestia.

Lightning: como lo ordene, la capitana entonces.

Eso da por concluido el asunto. Excepto…

Neon: bueno, pero quién más jugará entonces?

* * *

No pasa mucho tiempo. Una red es colocada en el centro del campo de juego del gimnasio.

En uno de los lados están Indigo Zap, y Neon Lights, con los uniformes deportivos de la escuela Crystal

En el lado contrario, Vinyl y Flash, también vestidos con el uniforme deportivo de Canterlot.

El maestro de gimnasia de Canterlot es quien hace de referí.

Cadence: que empiece, el partido!

El silbato del maestro da inicio al juego.

Indigo es quien da el primer golpe enviando la pelota directo al campo de Canterlot.

El rebote es apenas detenido por Flash, pero cuando este devuelve la pelota, Indigo no tiene problema en detenerla y reenviarla por donde vino. Ambos chicos de Canterlot intentan pararla pero no lo consiguen.

Referí: 15 – 0!

Anuncia el hombre y el público empieza a emocionarse.

Flash toma la pelota y al ver a Indigo dispuesta y lista, decide lanzar en dirección contraria, atacando el lado de Neon Lights. Este consigue devolverla, Vinyl corre y la regresa, pero de nuevo es Lightning quien con un remate consigue otro punto.

Referí: 30 – 0!

Ambos chicos de Canterlot se lamentan en silencio.

En las gradas, sus compañeros aunque preocupados buscan animarlos.

Las gradas de Crystal empiezan a emocionarse, y no faltan el trío de porristas moviendo sus porras.

El juego sigue, aunque Flash y Vinyl hacen un esfuerzo, acaban perdiendo el primer juego.

Hay alegría de parte de Crystal y lamento con Canterlot. Flash y Vinyl regresan y se disculpan con su equipo. Estos tratan de animarlos.

Indigo y Neon también vuelven con su equipo, la peli añil se bebe una botella de agua casi completa antes de exhalar con buen ánimo.

Indigo: les dije que esto sería fácil. Canterlot no tiene oportunidad en deportes.

Sunset: no te confíes tanto. Canterlot aún no usó a Rainbow Dash. Ella es la mejor atleta de la escuela.

Indigo: pfff! Nadie es mejor que yo. Neon listo para el segundo asalto?

El joven sentado en un asiento del lugar se limpia el rostro con una toalla y exhala con cansancio.

Neon: no lo creo… estoy muy cansado…

Indigo: oh vamos solo fue un juego. Que poco aguantas.

Neon: no soy muy atlético, soy más de trabajos prácticos.

Sunset: descuiden, haremos un cambio.

Tras un descanso breve para acomodar las parejas, ambos equipos se preparan para volver a jugar.

Esta vez Indigo es acompañada por Sunny Flare. Mientras Canterlot cambió a Applejack y Rarity, que en lugar de los trajes de deportes usan uniformes confeccionados por la modista.

Esta vez, Applejack da el primer golpe para empezar el juego, Indigo lo recibe y regresa, Applejack consigue devolverlo y Sunny Flare golpea, Rarity lo recibe y devuelve. Ambas parejas intercambian golpes un par de veces antes que Indigo de un golpe certero y anote.

Referí: 0 – 15.

Applejack se frustra, Rarity se desanima. El resto de Canterlot empieza a preocuparse en verdad. Mientras todos en Crystal se muestran felices y seguros.

Unos minutos después, se ve otra anotación de parte de Crystal.

Referí: 0 - 30.

A este punto casi todos los presentes estaban seguros del resultado. Con una Canterlot bastante rendida, y una Crystal sonriendo con suficiencia y algo de arrogancia.

Rarity en el campo mira hacia abajo, pero de reojo ve a Applejack cabizbaja con una mirada llena de dolor, apretando la pelota de tenis en su mano.

La modista se acerca a la granjera y toma la mano de esta entre las suyas.

Rarity: Applejack…

Applejack se relaja ante el tacto de Rarity pero sigue preocupada.

Applejack: … de verdad pensé que teníamos oportunidad esta vez Rarity… pero creo que, Crystal siempre será mejor que nosotras.

Rairty: Applejack, no te preocupes por eso. Aún no terminan los juegos.

Intenta animarla con una sonrisa, pero en su voz se nota que ella también está preocupada.

Applejack: … creí que con esto podríamos superar lo que pasó antes. Pero… si perdemos… y si la escuela vuelve a deprimirse…?

Rarity aprieta la mano de Applejack y ambas se miran fijamente.

La modista se traga su preocupación y sonríe, esta vez sincera.

Rarity: entonces tendremos que volver a animarla.

La granjera levanta un poco más su mirada.

Rarity: es como dijo Sunset, no podemos preocuparnos por el pasado. Solo hay que seguir. Y si nosotras podemos, podremos ayudar a los demás de la misma forma.

Applejack parece relajarse, y Rarity le aprieta un poco más la mano y le sonríe con más animo.

Rarity: animo querida! Pase lo que pase, lo superaremos, juntas.

Eso sirve para que la granjera sonría, y deja caer los hombros con tranquilidad.

Sunny Flare, desde el otro lado del campo, da una mirada curiosa a la pareja.

Applejack se dispone a sacar de nuevo, una última mirada y sonrisa compartida con su compañera, y lanza.

La pelota rebota de un campo a otro durante unos minutos, mientras que Indigo se ve en su elemento, Sunny Flare parece tranquila, pero Applejack y Rarity se muestran más determinadas.

Un tiro fallido que da a la red permite a Indigo dar un saque desde su lado. Se coloca en posición, y lo mismo hacen Applejack y Rarity, ambas más que dispuestas a enfrentar a la atleta.

Indigo se pone más seria, lanza la pelota, y da un saque directo hacia el campo oponente.

Ambas, modista y granjera se apresuran, dispuestas a detener el tiro. Blanden sus raquetas a la vez, y consiguen detener la pelota, juntas, superponiendo una raqueta sobre la otra.

Ambas brillan por un momento, y ese brillo cubre sus raquetas, disparan al unísono dando un potente tiro. Sunny Flare ve la pelota pero ni siquiera alcanza a reaccionar, Indigo apenas ve un destello brillar caer en su campo, y aunque lo intenta, no consigue detenerlo.

Referí: anotación! Canterlot anota, el marcador es 15 - 30.

Tal escena sorprende a todos, tanto Crystal como Canterlot quedan estáticos, y pronto hay una celebración suave, pero firme de parte de los segundos.

Applejack y Rarity sonríen, se miran entre sí y luego se abrazan.

Tanto Indigo como Sunny quedan atónitas, y ven a sus oponentes llenas de sorpresa.

El partido continúa, y tras ese primer punto, Rarity y Applejack empiezan a jugar con más ánimo, logrando ponerse a la par de la atleta de googles.

Ambos equipos se mantienen parejos, y el ánimo de ambas escuelas cambia, luego de un partido que se sintió más largo de lo que fue, AJ y Rarity logran el punto final. Todo Canterlot estalla de alegría, mientras Crystal parece molestarse.

Indigo Zap en particular, arroja su raqueta al suelo y la pisa con frustración, para gran preocupación de Sunny Flare. La peli lila luego voltea a sus oponentes, las ve felicitarse con saltos y un efusivo abrazo, de nuevo está esa mirada curiosa en su rostro.

* * *

Se lleva a cabo el partido de desempate. Indigo se obliga a sí misma a volver a la cancha, y ahora Sunny sale para dar paso a Neon Light.

Por su lado, Rarity se muestra cansada, por lo que va a descansar y Flash regresa a cubrirla.

Indigo juega con ferocidad y dedicación, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se le nota el claro cansancio. Applejack pasa por lo mismo, poco a poco se agota, por lo que son los dos chicos quienes empiezan a tomar control del campo.

Finalmente, tras mucho esfuerzo y tensión en el lugar, el réferi da el último silbato.

Referi: set y partido, los ganadores son, la escuela, Canterlot!

Hay gritos de alegría de la escuela y felicitaciones y abrazos en el equipo. entre que Crystal se nota frustrada y disconforme con la derrota.

Sunset, cruzada de brazos baja la cabeza, y Lightning Dust le dedica una mirada severa.

Lightning: gran plan, capitana.

Dice en un susurro pero con la voz llena de sarcasmo mientras se aleja de ella. Sunset se nota dolida y afectada, aunque Sonata y Lemon intentan confortarla.

Por su parte, todo Canterlot celebra, aunque Rarity no evita fijarse en Indigo Zap, quien se aparta de su grupo, su cuerpo tiembla y ella misma se sacude con molestia. Preocupada, la modista va con ella.

Rarity: um, disculpa, hola?

Indigo la escucha y voltea a verla con el ceño firmemente fruncido.

Indigo y tú que quieres? Vienes a regodearte de tu victoria?

Rarity: regodear? No querida, solo… noté que te ves afectada.

Indigo: oh, que novedad. Por si no lo notaste, acabo de perder! Peor, perdí en un deporte! Soy buena en deportes! Soy LA MEJOR en deportes! Cómo puedo perder?!

Rarity intenta hablar pero parece costarle armar una nueva frase.

Rarity: querida no te pongas así. Perder no te hace menos de lo que eres.

Indigo: claro que si! Soy la capitana del equipo deportivo! Debo ganar, por ellos! Para que ellos puedan ganar! Pero si me ven perder…

Su auto lamento se detiene cuando Rarity toma su mano entre las suyas.

Rarity: Indigo, aunque pierdas, eso no te hace menos ante los demás. Te esfuerzas por los tuyos. Eres generosa y mientras sigas esforzándote, los demás también lo harán.

Indigo queda en silencio mirando a la modista.

Rarity: si buscas que tu equipo sea fuerte, debes serlo ahora. No te dejes vencer por una derrota, sigue adelante.

Indigo se sorprende, y se siente calmarse ante sus palabras.

Indigo: … tú eras amiga de Sunset, verdad?

Rarity sonríe con nostalgia y algo de tristeza.

Rarity: si, de ella aprendí que, debo seguir esforzándome para superar los malos tiempos.

Indigo: je… si, suena algo que ella diría.

Hay un silencio entre ambas por un momento. Rarity sonríe con amabilidad, Indigo solo se queda algo asombrada.

Indigo: oye, por qué me ayudas? Somos rivales aquí.

Rarity: por favor querida, que estemos compitiendo, no significa faltar a la educación y el respeto.

Indigo: … je, eso también, lo dijo Sunset… supongo, que si…

Rarity sigue sonriendo, Indigo se ve avergonzada, pero más calmada.

La escena es vista por Applejack, quien sonríe ante el acto de su amiga. Hasta que ve a Sunny Flare acercársele

Sunny: felicidades por tu victoria querida.

Applejack: uh, ah, gracias. Es amable de tu parte.

Sunny: lo merecen. Pensé que íbamos a ganar, pero tú y esa chica hacen buen equipo.

Applejack: je, supongo que si.

Habla la granjera un tanto apenada.

Sunny: dime, esa chica, es tu novia?

Applejack: eh? QUÉ?!

Applejack no evita sonrojarse y alterarse ante la pregunta.

Sunny: disculparás mi intromisión querida, es solo que las vi tan unidas, no pude evitar pensar lo lindas que se ven juntas.

Applejack: t-te equivocas! Rarity y yo… solo, somos amigas!

Responde la rubia aún alterada y con su sonrojo aumentando.

Sunny por su lado da una sonrisa casi cómplice.

Sunny: mh, estás segura de eso querida?

Applejack: por-por supuesto…

Suny: bueno, no quiero entrometerme. Pero ustedes se veían, tan unidas, se ve que tienen un vínculo especial.

Applejack: … Rarity ha sido mi amiga desde preescolar. Es normal que seamos cercanas.

Sunny: eso es tan dulce. Cariño no deberías ocultar tus sentimientos así.

Applejack: ocultar… de qué hablas? Yo-

Sunny: No, por favor, no lo digas.

La interrumpe suavemente y la ve con una sonrisa apacible.

Sunny: no hace falta esconderse cariño. Es importante ser honesta con una misma.

Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica es prontamente seguida por una amigable.

Sunny: te lo digo por experiencia.

Sunny es llamada por su equipo y tras una despedida suave a la granjera, va con ellos.

Applejack se queda mirándola sorprendida, y confundida.

Applejack: honesta… conmigo misma…?

* * *

Hay un descanso muy breve pero en seguida empieza la siguiente competencia.

Pinkie Pie y Lemon Zest se posicionan en la salida de la pista de carreras, la primera bebiendo una malteada, y ambas llevan un pequeño bastón verde en sus manos.

Se miran una a la otra con desafío pero una sonrisa de emoción. Pinkie arroja su vaso ya vacío y da un pequeño erupto que hace a Lemon empezar a reír, y Pinkie se une a esa risa.

Cadence: El siguiente evento, la carrera de relevos va a comenzar. Corredores, en sus marcas.

Ambas peli rosada y peli verde dejan de reír y se ponen en posición con una sonrisa confiada.

Cadence: listos. Fuera!

Ninguna hace señal de espera y empiezan a correr rápidamente por la pista. Al principio van bastante parejas pero entonces Pinkie siente algo en su estómago, y sonríe.

Pinkie: uh uh, esa malteada de chocodoble con crema batida está haciendo efecto!

Lemon la mira extrañada.

Lemon: qué?

Pinkie: aquí vieneeeeeee

De la nada su estómago hace un sonido profundo y algo le corre por todo el cuerpo, Lemon se asusta un poco al verla empezar a temblar mientras avanza y luego.

Pinkie: AZUCAR!

Para sorpresa de todos, Pinkie Pie acelera moviendo brazos y piernas a una velocidad sobrehumana, lo que la hace atravesar la pista a gran velocidad.

Tanto Lemon como todos en Crystal se sorprenden por lo que ven.

En la línea de salida ahora están esperando Trendehoof del lado de Crystal, y Baton Switch en la de Canterlot.

Baton sonríe con seguridad al ver a la chica rosa acercarse y se pone en posición para correr, extendiendo su mano hacia Pinkie.

Pinkie en seguida le pasa el bastón verde y la chica de bollos empieza a correr, aunque Pinkie corre junto a ella, sin poder detenerse. Pero prontamente se desvía y acaba recostada en una de las gradas, quedando dormida sobre una almohada, y Fluttershy la cubre con una manta.

Baton no cesa su carrera y avanza tan rápido como puede. Trender se preocupa y voltea a Lemon quien se acerca.

Trender: vamos Lemon!

Lemon: ya voy!

Lemon se obliga a un esfuerzo extra, y acelera para darle el bastón a su compañero quien en seguida sale a intentar alcanzar a su oponente.

Lemon necesita detenerse en el lugar para recuperar aire, y en eso ve acercarse a Lightning. Se miran un momento, la chica rubia está sumamente seria, y Lemon se incomoda un poco.

Lemon: hey ah… ok…

Lightning no dice nada, solo da la espalda a Lemon y se queda de brazos cruzados viendo a Trender intentando alcanzar a Baton quien tenía una considerable ventaja.

Rainbow Dash también se acerca y ve la actitud de la chica, mira un momento a la peli verde pero esta solo regresa con su equipo. el ceño de Rainbow se frunce pero no dice nada.

En la carrera, Baton sigue con ventaja y escucha los ánimos de la escuela y de sus compañeros de orquesta. Tan motivada que empieza a mover la vara de relevo como si fuese una batuta dándose ánimo a sí misma.

Trender se esfuerza por darle alcance pero se le nota ya cansado.

Rainbow sonríe cuando Baton se acerca y al estar a punto de recibir la vara mira a Lightning.

Rainbow: te veo en la meta.

Tan pronto dice eso, Baton le hace entrega de la vara y la multi color hace honor a su nombre, corriendo a gran velocidad dejando a Lightning atrás.

Baton respira y se deja caer, levantando su brazo para unirse a los ánimos que ahora son de su compañera colorida.

Trender finalmente consigue acercarse y al ver a Rainbow ya haciendo una gran distancia le habla a su compañera.

Trender: Lightning Dust! Dependemos de ti!

La rubia alcanza la vara y dobla sus rodillas.

Lightning: lo sé.

No pierde tiempo y empieza a correr.

Tanto Rainbow como Lightning sorprenden a todos por su velocidad al correr. Rainbow Dash voltea y se da cuenta que Lightning corre dándole alcance, por lo que pone más esfuerzo en acelerar.

Lightning Dust no se rinde y también acelera. Van tan rápido que casi parecen dejar un arco íris y un relámpago detrás de si mismas.

Rainbow Dash ve a Lightning bastante cerca, lo suficiente como para que su espíritu competitivo la domine.

Rainbow: crees que eres más rápida que yo verdad?!

Lightning: No! Yo SÉ que soy más rápida que tú!

Para enfatizar su afirmación acelera y casi da alcance a Rainbow.

Rainbow: ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE!

También acelera y ambas quedan cerca una de la otra, con Lightning aún detrás de Rainbow.

Rainbow: no me llaman Rainbow DASH por nada!

Lightning: pues yo soy Lightning Dust, y haré que muerdas mi polvo.

Para sorpresa y enfado de Rainbow, Lightning consigue darle alcance justo durante la curva final hacia la meta.

Rainbow: no ganarás!

Lightning: siempre gano, no como tú y tu escuela llena de perdedores!

Rainbow: yo jamás pierdo! Y no perdemos contra ustedes! No este año!

Lightning sonríe con malicia.

Lightning: tu escuela solo sabe perder, igual que perdieron a Sunset.

Escuchar eso causa a Rainbow perder concentración, tropieza y pierde por completo el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo.

Rainbow solo puede oír la risa de la rubia y ver como esta se aleja a gran velocidad, alcanzando la línea de meta. En seguida es recibida por vítores y aplausos de su escuela.

Cadence: Crystal gana la carrera de relevos!

El anuncio solo potencia la celebración. Pero por su lado, las amigas de Rainbow se acercan a esta mientras ella se levanta.

Fluttershy: Rainbow! Estás bien?

Applejack: no te lastimaste dulzura?

Rainbow no parece escucharlas, solo mira con rabia a Lightning y de pronto corre hacia ella. Todos notan como la atleta de Canterlot se dispone a golpear a la de Crystal, por fortuna, Flash alcanza a tomar su muñeca y detenerla. Aunque Rainbow intenta soltarse por lo que él la sujeta por debajo de los brazos.

Rainbow: ERES UNA MISERABLE TRAMPOSA!

Acusa la chica cromática, lo único que gana es una risa burlona de la otra.

Lightning: que culpa tengo yo de que te cayeras así? Es normal que una perdedora pierda.

Eso solo provoca otro intento de ataque de Rainbow, por lo que Flash y ahora ayudado por Sandal Woods la sujetan.

En seguida, las directoras de ambas escuelas se acercan al lugar y detienen la pelea.

Celestia: es suficiente! No se permiten los conflictos.

Cinch: tus estudiantes son demasiado agresivos Celestia. Les falta disciplina.

Celestia: no es que la tuya sea mejor.

Susurra Celestia con el ceño fruncido para que Cinch no la oiga.

PAra sorpresa de todos, la chica fiestera de Canterlot se aparece de pronto con una charola con pastelillos.

Pinkie: oigan! en lugar de pelear, comamos pastelillos! quien quiere pastelillos? Yo quiero pastelillos! Coman pastelillos!

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, entrega un pastelillo a todos los presentes, incluidas las directoras.

Rainbow sigue mirando a Lightning, pero ella solo la ignora y se retira, comiendo el pastelillo que le dió Pinkie.

Los demás Wondercolts se reúnen y Rainbow bufa con molestia, luego come su propio pastelillo.

Pinkie Pie sonríe al ver a todos más felices.

Lemon: siempre das pastelillos a la gente?

Pregunta Lemon acercándose, y comiendo un pastelillo.

Pinkie: los pastelillos hacen feliz a la gente!

Lemon: mmh, eres rara. Me gustas! Soy Lemon Zest.

Pinkie: Pinkie Pie!

Se dan la mano pero Lemon se sorprende cuando Pinkie la agita con fuerza.

Lemon: wow, ok, eres alegre. ME doy cuenta.

Pinkie: me gusta ser alegre, y hacer a otros felices! es para lo que vivo.

Lemon: je, eso lo entiendo. Me gusta divertirme con otros, aunque no siempre encuentro algo que compartir con los demás.

Pinkie: a veces me pasa, no siempre a todos les gustan mis fiestas. Pero siempre trato de darle risas a la gente

Lemon: je, eso también es lo que intento. Me agradas Pin-Pie.

Pinkie: yay una nueva amiga!

La peli verde se sorprende al verse abrazada por la peli rosa.

Lemon: je ok, no es como que Sonata no me preparara para esto.

En esos momentos Cadence llama la atención de todos.

Cadence: atención por favor, el penúltimo evento del decatlón está por comenzar!

* * *

Solo unos minutos después, ambos equipos están sobre el escenario de la escuela, en una competencia de deletreo.

La mayoría son eliminados con rapidez, por lo que no demoran demasiado en obtener un resultado. Siendo Twilight la ganadora del lado de Crystal, y Sunseen como la mejor por parte de Canterlot.

Así llega el últmo evento.

Cinch: el último evento del decatlón es, como todos deben saber, Ecuaciones Eliminatorias. Ambas escuelas seleccionarán a un estudiante, que pasará al frente para resolver la formula presentada en el tiempo indicado.

Mientras la directora termina de explicar el evento, ambos equipos están ya reunidos y decidiendo quien subirá al escenario.

Rainbow: muy bien, a quien enviamos?

Sandalwoods: que tal tú microchips? Eres muy tecnológico seguro se te dan bien las matemáticas.

Microchips: um no tan bien… la verdad casi siempre me guío con mi calculadora de bolsillo.

Muestra dicho elemento en sus manos.

Flash: bueno, um, qué tal tú Sunset?

Sunseen: mh, yo?

Flash: pues si, siempre sacas la nota más alta en todo.

Rainbow: es verdad. Sin duda eres la más lista del equipo.

Applejack: crees poder hacerlo dulzura?

Sunseen parece pensarlo un momento. Sutilmente voltea para ver al equipo de Crystal, especialmente a su doble.

Sunseen: muy bien, iré. Si es que todos confían en mí.

Rainbow: por supuesto que confiamos!

El equipo se apoya mutuamente. Pero Sunseen sigue centrada en Sunset.

Sunseen: si somos la misma… es probable que la elijan a ella también.

Piensa para sí misma.

Solo minutos después ambos estudiantes elegidos son llamados al escenario.

Sunseen sube del lado de Canterlot, y Twilight lo hace del lado de Crystal. La chica de cabello de fuego se sorprende al verla, y gira sus ojos sutilmente hacia su gemela, quien permanece de brazos cruzados y una mirada bastante seria.

Sunseen: por qué no es ella…? Qué significa?

Su ceño se frunce y mira a su oponente, Twilight permanece calmada pero seria.

Sunseen: Es a caso, que ella no puede hacerlo? No sabe si va a ganar esta competencia?

Se pregunta la peli fuego de lentes internamente.

Sunseen: y si yo lo logro, significará… que soy mejor?

Ambas chicas de lentes cruzan miradas y hay determinación en ambas.

Ambos equipos animan a su representante y en seguida el evento da inicio.

Ambas toman una tiza y empiezan a escribir la fórmula que da solución a la ecuación escrita.

Twilight se ve sumamente centrada mientras escribe, Sunseen por su lado, desvía su vista a su oponente, y luego mira a su reflejo quien se mantiene centrada en su amiga.

Aprieta sus dientes y su mano tiembla ligeramente pero se fuerza a seguir resolviendo la ecuación.

Todos los estudiantes están atentos y expectantes al resultado. Al acabarse el tiempo ambas han terminado su eucuación, y es la directora de Crystal quien se encarga de controlar los resultados, y este es…

Cinch: incorrecto!

Anuncia de forma cortante y seria apuntando a Sunseen.

La chica de cabellera de fuego se sorprende, y se la ve deprimirse de sobremanera.

La sub directora de Canterlot toma la palabra.

Luna: eso significa que los ganadores de la primera ronda de los Juegos de la Amistad son, la Preparatoria Crystal!

De inmediato hay gritos y aplausos de los estudiantes de Crystal, y casi todo el equipo sube a felicitar y celebrar a su compañera científica. Twilight se pone muy roja por la vergüenza, pero no puede evitar estar feliz.

Sunseen por su lado se ve decaída, aún así sus amigas Rainbooms se le acercan con gran animo.

Rainbow: eso fue increíble! Gran trabajo Suns!

Sunseen: que? Pero… si no gané…

Applejack: Canterlot jamás había estado tan cerca de la victoria.

Las cuatro directivas se reúnen y empiezan a hablar entre si. Cadence es quien toma la palabra hacia los alumnos.

Cadence: después de contabilizar los puntos, tenemos a los alumnos que pasarán a la siguiente ronda. De la escuela Canterlot, Sunset Shimmer.

En seguida sus amigas abrazan a la chica de lentes, haciéndola reír.

Cadence: Pinkamena Diane Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, y Appejack.

Las Rainbooms refuerzan su abrazo y celebran todas juntas.

Cadence: y del lado de Crystal. Twilight Sparkle, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, y Lemon Zest.

Las seis chicas quedan en el escenario y se felicitan entre sí mientras el resto del equipo baja de este.

Desde el otro lado, Sunseen se sorprende al ver a Sunset descender.

Sunseen: qué… ella… no calificó…?

Su pregunta no es oída por nadie, y mientras Sunset suelta un suspiro, se encuentra con Flash, y ambos empiezan a hablar. Sunseen al ver a sus amigas aún celebrando, decide seguir a su doble y al chico cuando estos se alejan.

Twilight por su lado siente un calor en su pecho y se da cuenta que es su espectrómetro reaccionando. Sutilmente se aparta del resto, y también baja del escenario.

* * *

Flash y Sunset caminan por el pasillo mientras conversan calmadamente.

Flash: felicidades por haber ganado Sunset.

Sunset: gracias Flash. Aunque no sé si mi equipo esté bien con eso.

Flash: por qué lo dices?

Sunset demora un momento en responder.

Sunset: Crystal está muy firme en esto de ganar, no están felices con el hecho de que hayamos perdido algunos eventos.

Flash: eso es, tonto.

Sunset suelta una suave risa.

Sunset: si, supongo. Pero, ellos quieren ganar y, me eligieron capitana. Esperan que les dé lo mejor y… parece que no puedo.

Flash: no digas eso. Ustedes están ganando, nos aplastaron en casi cada competencia.

Al darse cuenta de sus palabras Flash se pone incómodo.

Flash: lo que en realidad es malo. Para mi equipo digo, ah pero, para ti eso es genial! Ah… si?

Sunset no puede evitar reír por las palabras de su amigo peli azul.

Flash: el punto es que, lo estás haciendo genial. Siempre haces lo mejor por tus los demás. Tú mejoraste la escuela luego de, Anon-A-Miss.

La memoria de ese tiempo obliga a Sunset a desviar la mirada.

Sunset: fui yo la que lo hizo peor.

Flash: no Sunset, tú nos salvaste! Cuando nos dijiste que no debíamos centrarnos en el pasado.

Sunset: um, yo cuándo les dije eso?

Flash: eh? Ah, bueno… en realidad se lo dijiste a las chicas y, bueno, ellas lo extendieron al resto de la escuela.

Sunset rueda los ojos divertida.

Flash: el punto es, que sin ti, la escuela seguiría siendo triste y fría. Siempre ayudas a los demás, Sunset.

Sunset sonríe y con su puño toca el brazo de su amigo.

Sunset: gracias Flash. Me alegro de tenerte como amigo.

Flash: para lo que necesites. Sabes que estoy para ayudar.

Sunset: si, siempre estuviste para mí. Lamento que nos hayamos separado hace tiempo.

Flash: eso, ya no importa. Estamos aquí ahora.

Sunset: si, es bueno tener a alguien tan leal. Abrazo?

Flash: eh? Ah, claro.

Ambos se abrazan un momento y luego comparten una risa.

Cuando se separan, Flash se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino. Sunseen quien estaba tras una esquina se apresura a ponerse contra los casilleros y fingir que está tocando estos. Flash no se percata de ella y solo sigue adelante, y Sunseen vuelve a mirar a Sunset quien ya se había alejado.

Su semblante se vuelve bastante serio.

* * *

Afuera de la escuela, Sonata está sola practicando su porra mientras camina agitando sus pompones

Sonata: Crystal Crystal yay! Crystal Crystal... ah, que rima con "yay"?

Un sonido como una suave risa tras unos arbustos del lugar llaman su atención. Curiosa, atraviesa la planta y se encuentra a la Rainboom tímida jugando con sus amigos animales.

Sonata: hey!

Llama la peli azul y la pelirosa se asusta un poco, tomando a su pequeño gato en sus brazos. Cuando ambas se miran Sonata sonríe.

Sonata: te conozco! Eres la rainboom dulce. No dulce en sentido de azúcar, esa es la más rosa. Tú eres la dulce, de carácter.

Fluttershy se nota tímida, más de lo habitual. Sonata se da cuenta.

Sonata: ah, si. supongo que no quieres verme. Ya me voy.

La joven sirena está a punto de marcharse, pero Fluttershy la detiene.

Fluttershy: ah, espera…!

Sonata se sorprende por el llamado, incluso Fluttershy se sorprende a si misma. Se hace silencio un momento mientras la peli rosada desvía la vista, insegura.

Sonata la mira sin decir nada. Los pequeños animales parecen sentir el ambiente y se acercan a su amiga humana para acariciarla, como dándole ánimos.

Fluttershy: … lo siento…

Sonata: … um, por qué te disculpas?

Fluttershy: yo, es que… me disculpo por lo que pasó antes.

Sonata: ah, antes de qué?

Fluttershy: cuando Rainbow, te… bueno…

Sonata parece perdida durante un rato, pero finalmente entiende el tema.

Sonata: OH! cuando tu amiga de muchos colores creyó que estaba controlando mágicamente a Sunset?

Fluttershy solo puede asentir en silencio.

Sonata: oh! bueno, no importa! ya olvidé que eso pasó.

Fluttershy: no estás, enojada?

Sonata: nopi.

Fluttershy sonríe suavemente, y Sonata agranda su propia sonrisa. El gatito junto a Fluttershy maúlla y ambas lo miran. Fluttershy piensa en algo.

Fluttershy: quieres darle una golosina?

Sonata solo sonríe y se anima a salir del arbusto para sentarse junto a la peli rosa. El gatito la mira y ella empieza a acariciarlo.

Fluttershy sonríe al verla, y habla suavemente.

Fluttershy: no eres, tan aterradora como creía. En realidad, no eres nada aterradora.

Sonata: hey! Puedo ser aterradora si quiero. Mira!

Sonata intenta hacer una cara de miedo frente al gatito, pero este solo maúlla y se frota en ella ronroneando. La chica azul no se resiste a abrazarlo.

Fluttershy: owwww, que lindos. … creo que, debo disculparme otra vez.

Sonata deja al gatito y este se aparta para jugar con los otros animales.

Sonata: y ahora por qué?

Fluttershy: por pensar mal de ti. Creí que eras una persona mala pero, la verdad eres, muy linda.

Sonata: puedo ser mala! Soy una sirena. … aunque, hace mucho que no hago cosas malas.

Fluttershy: quieres hacer cosas malas?

Sonata: … bueno… no en realidad. Creo…

Se hace un leve silencio, pero Fluttershy vuelve a sonreír.

Fluttershy: quizás hiciste cosas malas antes. Pero no eres una mala persona, hay bondad en ti.

Mientras dice eso, Fluttershy le acerca a Sonata un pequeño conejo blanco, y Sonata lo toma, mira al animalito sonriente y pronto también sonríe.

Sonata: por eso digo que tú eres la más linda de las rainbooms.

Fluttershy solo muestra una sonrisa amable. Y pronto su cuerpo empieza a brillar. Su cabello se extiende, sus orejas cambian y sus alas emergen mágicamente en su espalda.

Sonata: WOW…!

Sonata está más que impresionada por la escena.

Dentro de la escuela, en uno de los pasillo, Twilight sigue el rastro de su colgante, y al mirar por la ventana puede ver a Fluttershy flotando ligeramente.

Su sorpresa por la imagen queda opacada por un ligero terror cuando su artefacto se activa, intenta detenerlo, pero en seguida este empieza a tomar la magia de Fluttershy.

Para sorpresa de ambas chicas afuera, a su alrededor se abren agujeros por los que se puede ver otro lugar. Desde plantas, hasta pequeñas casas.

Sonata: qué está pasando? Eso es… es…?

Poco a poco Fluttershy pierde fuerza, desciende hasta quedar de pie, y de no ser por Sonata habría caído al suelo.

Dentro de la escuela, el artefacto de Twilight toma toda la energía y finalmente la chica puede cerrarlo. Al instante aquellos agujeros desaparecen.

A chica de lentes mira con horror como la amante de los animales quedó exhausta, y su amiga cantante la sujeta mientras mira por todas partes en busca de ayuda.

Sunset pasaba cerca de ahí y oye a Sonata.

Sonata: ayuda! Alguien!

Sunset: Sonata?

La peli fuego se apresura al lugar y en seguida ve a Fluttershy apoyada en su amiga sirena. Se acerca presurosa y la ayuda.

Su mirada gira alrededor con desconcierto, pero no ve nada.

En el pasillo, Twilight se aterra y rápidamente corre para alejarse. Justo antes de que Sunset voltee y vea a la ventana ahora vacía.


	9. Problemas de la Amistad

Twilight corre por los pasillos agarrándose la cabeza intentando quitarse de la mente lo que acababa de ver.

Al detenerse toma y mira el espectrómetro un momento.

Twilight: ough… basta! Sunset tenía razón. No debí meterme con la magia de Canterlot.

Dice para sí misma a la vez que quita el colgante de su cuello.

Twilight: Apenas si empiezo a aceptar la magia! en que pensaba cuando quise estudiarla?!

Se nota su desesperación mientras habla y se regaña a sí misma.

Twilight: me desharé de esto.

Es lo que se dispone a hacer, pero al mirar alrededor, no parece segura de que hacer.

Twilight: … y cómo haré eso…?

Primero pretende arrojarlo al basurero, pero a su mente llega una imagen, caricaturesca de que alguien podría encontrarlo.

Luego ve la puerta al baño, ahora en su mente una caricatura de si misma intentando tirar el aparato al drenaje, resultando en una inundación.

Gruñe frustrada y en su desesperación está a punto de lanzarlo al suelo.

¿?: Twilight.

Una voz la espanta y se gira dejando el espectrómetro oculto tras su espalda.

Es Cinch quien se le acerca con un gesto algo intimidante.

Cinch: qué estás haciendo?

Twilight: ah… estiramientos! Si para, mantener el estado físico. Para… los siguientes juegos.

Su explicación es poco convincente y se nota a Cinch dudar.

Twilight: am, quería algo, directora?

Cinch aún parece dudosa, pero responde.

Cinch: en efecto. He notado un detalle interesante. Las alumnas de Canterlot que han pasado a la siguiente ronda, parecen tener un interés en Sunset Shimmer. Tú y son Sunset son cercanas, no sabrás la razón?

Twilight parece muy incómoda y dudosa para responder. Cinch se mantiene mirándola, en espera de una respuesta.

Finalmente Twilight olvida sus nervios y pone una mirada más decidida.

Twilight: No! No conozco la razón. Pero Sunset antes estudiaba en esta escuela, creo que es normal que les llame la atención.

Cinch no parece satisfecha con esa respuesta.

Cinch: eso es algo posible. Sin embargo, aún creo que vale la pena, investigar en el asunto.

Twilight: discúlpeme, está sugiriendo, que las espíe?

Cinch: por supuesto que no. Solo pienso que debemos llenar, nuestras bases. Podría darnos una idea de cómo Canterlot ha mejorado tanto.

Twilight frunce las cejas y se muestra ahora, molesta.

Twilight: si, bueno, tendrá que pedírselo a alguien más directora. No me gusta la idea de espiar a la gente.

Para dar por acabada esa conversación, Twilight pasa más allá de la directora sin mirarla.

Cinch la ve alejarse, su mirada se vuelve filosa, pero se calma, y vuelve a hablar con tranquilidad.

Cinch: será como tú lo desees. Solo no olvides. Tu futuro académico está en juego.

Twilight se detiene, se queda en silencio con la mirada un poco baja, sus manos se cierran en puños, apretando en una de ellas el espectrómetro. Sus ojos se vuelven más severos, y no se molesta en voltearse para responder.

Twilight: mi futuro, es solo mío, directora.

Sin decir más, apresura el paso para alejarse de allí.

Cinch la ve marcharse y aunque busca mantener su gesto calmo, poco a poco se torna en verdad enfadado.

Cinch: Sunset Shimmer. Has contaminado a mi mejor estudiante. Si perdemos esta competencia, no sabes lo que te espera.

Dice para sí misma y luego sigue su propio camino, con paso presuroso, el sonido acelerado de sus tacones denota su sentir.

* * *

Por el otro lado, ya habiendo calmado su propio enfado, Twilight vuelve a mirar su colgante con preocupación.

Twilight: … me desharé de esto cuando vuelva a Crystal. No más investigación por hoy!

Dice esto y deja el colgando bajo su ropa de nuevo, luego sigue caminando.

* * *

Sonata se acerca a Fluttershy con una soda.

Sonata: quieres beber un poco?

Fluttershy alza la mirada y sonríe aceptando la soda.

Fluttershy: gracias.

Están en la sala de prácticas de las Rainbooms. Fluttershy sentada en una silla descansando, y Sunset también presente en un costado con brazos cruzados, desconcertada. El resto de las Rainbooms están presentes también, preocupadas por su amiga.

Rarity: estás bien cariño?

Fluttershy: si, ya me siento mejor.

Sunset decide acercarse y hacer la pregunta.

Sunset: Fluttershy, qué te ocurrió?

Fluttershy: oh cielos, no lo sé… estaba hablando con Sonata afuera. Y de pronto me transformé. Luego, sentí como si algo me quitara mi magia, y me sentí agotada.

Sonata: también se abrieron portales de la nada. Sunset… creo que vi a Equestria en ellos…

Sunset se sorprende, y luego se preocupa al escuchar todo eso.

Pinkie: lo mismo me pasó hoy!

Sunset: que? Qué te pasó?

Pinkie: cuando Sunseen y yo preparamos la fiesta, me hice pony y luego sentí que me quedaba sin fuerza.

Rarity: me pasó igual, fue poco antes de que tú y Twilight nos encontraran en la mañana.

Sunset pone una mano en su mentón y se nota muy pensativa.

Sunset: algo extraño está pasando.

Sonata: Sunset, crees que alguien quiere robar la magia de tus amigas? Alguien además de mí y mis hermanas claro. No es que queramos, o sea, podríamos querer pero, no podemos, pero…

Sunset: no lo sé Sonata. Pero si alguien o algo está tomando la magia de todas… Flash, debo ir con él, para informar a la princesa Twilight sobre esto. Las veo luego!

Sin decir más, la peli fuego se apresura a salir de la habitación y marcharse.

Tan pronto como todas la ven irse, las miradas de las cinco amigas van a Sonata, y esta a su vez las mira a todas.

Se hace silencio, y se nota la incomodidad en el ambiente.

Nadie dice nada, por un rato.

Rainbow: … entonces…

Sonata: quieren ir a comer algo?

Pregunta sin rastro de duda sorprendiendo a todas, más pronto sonríen.

Rainbow: seguro!

Applejack: por mí está bien.

Rarity: estoy de acuerdo.

Pinkie: me dio hambre!

Todas salen de la habitación.

Sonata: espero que tengan tacos.

Hay una leve risa entre todas.

* * *

El momento llega, y ambas escuelas salen al campo trasero de la escuela, para descubrir que el lugar había sido arreglado para el evento final. Un campo de motocross es lo que más destaca.

Sunset, observa el lugar con sumo desconcierto. Luego se voltea a su equipo.

Sunset: ok… ujum. La competencia es en parejas, así que…

La chica duda por un momento mientras las participantes esperan su decisión.

Sunset: bueno, Indigo Zap y Sugarcoat harán la parte de motocross

Indigo: ESO!

Sugar no da una respuesta.

Sunset: Lemon Zest, Sunny Flare, la pista de patinaje.

Ambas chicas chocan sus palmas.

Sunset: y bueno, Sour Sweet, parece que si necesitaremos tu habilidad con el arco.

Sour: ja ja graciosita.

Dice la chica con pecas de forma burlona. Luego voltea hacia su ultima compañera.

Sour: Sparkle, más te vale no meter la pata.

Twilight: no lo haré, de verdad…

Sour le da un gesto de "te vigilo", luego se retira. Sunset se acerca y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Twilight.

Sunset: estás bien?

Twilight: claro. Solo… de verdad espero poder hacerlo.

Sunset: lo lograrás. Sé que si.

Con su brazo la acerca para juntar sus mejillas y hacer a su amiga reír.

* * *

Finalmente llega la hora de empezar el evento. Las 4 directivas se sientan en una pequeña cabina del lugar, desde donde pueden ver toda la pista,

Cadence toma el micrófono.

Cadene: sean todos bienvenidos a la carrera triple de relevos.

El público enuncia su entusiasmo.

Cadence: en este evento los participantes competirán en arquería.

En el campo se ve a Applejack y Fluttershy, y por el otro lado están Sour y Twilight.

Cadence: patinaje de velocidad.

En la pista de patinaje están Pinkie y Rarity, y Sunny con Lemon.

Cadence: y finalmente, motocross.

Sobre sus motos, Rainbow e Indigo se miran desafiantes, por su propio lado, Sugar se mantiene impacible, y Sunseen, algo perdida.

Sunseen: ... cuando saqué mi permiso, no esperaba usarlo para andar en motocross. Esto es si quiera legal?

Cadence termina de explicar las reglas, y luego suena una bocina que señala el comienzo de la carrera.

Sour Sweet salta los obstáculos, Fluttershy va detrás de ella pero no es tan ágil. La chica bipolar toma sus flechas y arco, y tras saltar en poso de barro, se apresura a lanzar las flechas para dar a uno de los blancos.

Suena una bocina que señala la autorización para que Twilight empiece a correr. Por desgracia la científica no es nada atlética, y termina tropezando varias veces. Lo que desespera a Sour Sweet.

Por su lado, Fluttershy intenta un par de tiros que fallan, pero tragando, casi literalmente su inseguridad, lanza una flecha más, que acierta al blanco.

Eso permite a Applejack correr, demostrando que su trabajo en su granja le ha dado frutos, los obstáculos no son problema para ella, y cuando Twilight logra alcanzar a Sour, la granjera hace igual.

La científica necesita acomodar sus lentes y trata de calcular su tiro.

Sour: no lo arruines sparkle!

Al mirar a su compañera, Twilight se pone nerviosa y lanza una flecha, la cual falla.

Por su propio lado, Applejack ve lo ocurrido, pero no dice nada, en cambio, respira y se prepara para su propio tiro. Al soltar la flecha, esta vuela y da en el blanco.

La luz de salida se enciende para Rarity y Pinkie, y estas no pierden tiempo para empezar a patinar.

Sour ve eso y se enfada más.

Sour: qué te acabo de decir?! Tira y no falles!

Los nervios de Twilight aumentan, ella intenta calmarse y apuntar.

Sour: TIRA YA!

El grito la asusta y cuando suelta la flecha provoca que vuelva a fallar.

Las patinadoras de Canterlot alcanzan a dar su primera vuelta, lo que provoca que todos los estudiantes de Crystal se pongan nerviosos. Algunos incluso se molestan.

Sour: Twilight si perdemos te juro que…

Un gruñido en su boca le impide terminar su propia frase, y Twilight no puede responder. Intenta tomar otra flecha pero se le resbala y cae al suelo.

Desde el punto más alto de la pista, Indigo ve a su amiga preocupada, mientras que Sugar solo se ve indiferente.

Sugar: eres realmente mala en esto!

Habla la peli plata lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada. Indigo la mira algo molesta, incluso Rainbow se enfada.

Twilight se ve sumamente triste, y Sunset la mira desde un costado preocupada.

Sunset: Twi-

Applejack: no la escuches!

La peli fuego es cortada por la granjera cuando esta eleva su voz hablando a la científica.

Applejack: no escuches lo que te dicen!

Twilight: … pero…

Applejack: puedes hacerlo! Eres Twilight! Puedes hacerlo todo!

Fluttershy: nosotras creemos en ti.

Dice suavemente, pero no tan suave como suele ser, mientras sonríe.

Twilight: ustedes… creen en mí? Pero… somos rivales…

Applejack: eso no importa. Te lo digo de verdad, tú puedes.

Escuchar sus palabras logra hacerla sonreír. Su rostro refleja una nueva confianza, lo suficiente para tomar una flecha más, prepararla, respirar profundo, y disparar.

Todos los ojos se mantienen fijos en la flecha, mientras esta vuela, acertando justo al centro del blanco. Lo que ilumina la luz de salida y permite a Sunny y Lemon salir a toda prisa.

Lemon: ESO TWI-SPARK!

Sunny: Bien hecho querida!

Indigo: ES NUESTRA CHICA! WUJÚ!

Las porristas del equipo de Crystal empiezan a animar a la chica de lentes, y los alumnos en las gradas animan a todo el equipo.

Twilight sonríe, en verdad feliz por toda la escena. Al mirar hacia sus rivales, ellas están igual de felices que todos.

Applejack: ves? Te dije que podías.

El cuerpo de Applejack resplandece, sus orejas cambian, y su cabello se extiende. Ella misma se sorprende, pero sonríe.

Twilight por otro lado, se aterra.

Twilight: oh no!

El colgante flota fuera de su ropa.

Twilight: oh no… no no no no NO!

El espectrómetro se abre y entonces la magia de Applejack empieza a ser absorbida.

Applejack: qué… estás… haciendo?!

Twilight: n-no lo sé… no es…

Con desesperación intenta jalar el espectrómetro para detenerlo, pero no lo consigue. Al girar la vista nota que Sunset, parada a varios metros puede ver lo que está ocurriendo.

Applejack pierde fuerzas, cae de rodillas y Fluttershy se inclina a ayudarla. Cuando termina su tomar la magia, el colgante se cierra y a causa de su propio forcejeo Twilight acaba cayendo hacia atrás, fuera de la plataforma y hasta el suelo.

La caída le provoca soltar el artefacto y este rebota hasta la pista de patinaje.

Sunset está en shock por lo que ve, pero rápidamente frunce su mirada y va hacia el lugar.

En la pista de patinaje, Rarity y Pinkie siguen su carrera, con Sunny y Lemon logrando recuperar un par de vueltas.

Sunset se acerca al artefacto, pero debe detenerse cuando ve a las chicas acercarse velozmente. Estas golpean el colgante y lo envían hacia un lado, y causan que se abra.

Twilight lo ve y trata de tomarlo, pero es detenida cuando una chispa abre un agujero en el aire, del que sale una extraña liana.

Las patinadoras acaban la carrera, y ambos equipos permiten a sus últimos competidores salir al mismo tiempo. Las 4 chicas encienden sus motores y se disparan hacia la pista de motocross.

Twilight es atrapada por aquella liana. Pero Sunset la toma de los brazos y la jala para liberarla.

Sunset: Twilight! Qué está pasando?!

Twilight: Sunset… yo…

Pronto hay más portales abriéndose a lo largo del campo, y más plantas surgen de estos.

Uno particularmente grande se aparece en la pista de motocross, y una planta que posee una enorme boca se aparece.

Moviendo sus lianas cubre la pista, lo que provoca que Sugarcoat se deslice fuera de control.

Sunseen se aterra por la vista de aquella planta y trata de frenar, pero derrapa y se cae de su vehículo.

Indigo Zap se sorprende, y no puede detenerse antes de que su moto suba sobre aquella planta, y la use accidentalmente como una rampa, logrando sobrepasar a Rainbow Dash quien estaba delante.

Tal visión hace a Rainbow voltear la cabeza, y ver a su amiga de lentes en el suelo, con aquella planta acechándola.

Rainbow: Sunset!

Detiene su moto, se da la vuelta y acelera para alcanzarla.

Indigo Zap también se voltea, y al ver lo que ocurre no pierde tiempo, derrapa su moto para dar un medio giro y regresar de donde vino.

Sunset alza la vista, y ve como aquella planta había atrapado la motocicleta de Sugacoat en su boca. La chica peli plata en cuestión estaba colgada de la motocicleta, su rostro estoico había desaparecido, mostrando el miedo de verse a esa altura, y aferrada a una planta monstruosa.

La planta destroza la motocicleta en su boca, lo que provoca que la chica caiga, golpeando el tallo un par de veces, hasta caer al suelo.

La planta luego de comerse la motocicleta ve a Sunseen y se dispone a atacarla, pero Rainbow consigue llegar con ella, logra agarrarla y subirla en su moto antes de que la planta la atrape.

Indigo Zap también llega al lugar y se detiene junto a Sugar.

Indigo: vámonos de aquí!

La peli plata no da objeción, se sube con la deportista y esta vuelve a encender su vehículo para alejarse a toda velocidad.

Por su lado, Sunseen recupera su sorpresa y mira a su amiga.

Sunseen: Rainbow Dash, me salvaste!

Rainbow: Por supuesto! Ninguna amiga mía se volverá comida de planta!

Al apartarse lo suficiente, detiene la moto, se levanta y se quita el casco. En seguida sus orejas, cola y alas surgen en un destello brillante.

Tal suceso es visto por todos los ojos presentes. El asombro en los jóvenes de Crystal es más que claro.

También de la directora de este, quien luego mira con recelo a la directora de Canterlot. Celestia se muestra nerviosa.

Rainbow: animo Suns! Aún podemos ganar!

Le anima la chica a su amiga y ella enciende la motocicleta y retoma la carrera.

Mientras la carrera sigue, Twilight y Sunset escapan de las lianas que las rodean.

En la pista, Indigo conduce velozmente, con Sugar aferrada a ella.

Una planta se aparece justo frente a ellas y las obliga a detenerse. Rainbow nota a esa planta dispuesta a atacarlas, por lo que vuela hacia esta y la golpea para apartarla.

Indigo ve esto y luego ve como Sunseen las rebasa, por lo que acelera y busca darle alcance.

Mientras ambas conducen, Rainbow nota otra planta perseguirlas desde detrás. Se apresura y consigue golpearla antes de que pueda alcanzarlas.

Sunset se resiste a las lianas que intentan apresarla, y Twilight logra tomar el espectrómetro.

La recta final, ambas conducen a la par, finalmente, es Sunseen quien logra cruzar la meta primero.

Cadence: Y… Canterlot… gana…

Anuncia, pero muy insegura. Y Cinch por su lado, está claramente molesta.

Twilight logra cerrar el dispositivo, y al hacerlo desaparecen todos los portales, junto con las plantas. Sunset necesita un momento para recuperar el aliento, y luego se gira para ver a su amiga, molesta.

Sunset: Twilight… qué?

Twilight se encoge en sí misma.

Entonces las Rainbooms se acercan presurosas.

Applejak: Sunset! Están bien todas?

Rainbow baja del aire y grita entusiasmada.

Rainbow: mejor que bien! Ganamos! Vieron eso?!

Twilight intenta apartarse, pero el espectrómetro vuelve a activarse.

Twilight: no…! No! Por favor!

Todas pueden ver como el espectrómetro empieza a tomar la magia de Rainbow Dash, y de nuevo, Twilight intenta y falla en detenerlo.

Sunseen está aún sobre la motocicleta, su casco en el suelo y ella apoyándose en el vehículo, intenta recuperarse de lo ocurrido.

Cuando oye la conmoción se voltea y puede ver lo que ocurre en el grupo.

Sunset: Twilight! Detente!

Twilight: eso intento! Pero… no se como!

Sobre ellas se abre una gran grieta, y todas observan un cielo estrellado.

Sunset: TWILIGHT!

Grita Sunset con enfado. Twilight está al borde de las lágrimas.

Twilight: lo- lo siento! No sé que pasa yo-

Sunset: por supuesto que no lo sabes!

Le interrumpe Sunset y toma el espectrómetro en sus manos. Hace un esfuerzo y consigue cerrarlo. El portal desaparece, y Rainbow casi cae, muy cansada, es ayudada por las demás.

Sunset da un jalón y con ello corta el cordón que colgaba del cuello de Twilight.

Sunseen observa todo aquello, y se centra especialmente en el dispositivo ahora en manos de su doble.

Sunset: te dije que no trajeras el espectrómetro aquí?! POR QUÉ LO TRAJISTE?!

La voz y semblante de Sunset dejan ver su enfado. Twilight no puede hacer más que encogerse y retroceder.

Twilight: lo-lo siento… solo quería entender la magia!

Sunset: te dije que era peligroso! Te dije que olvidaras la investigación! Por qué rayos no me haces caso?!

Mientras más habla, Sunset parece enfadarse más. Twilight empieza a temblar y las lágrimas empiezan a caer de sus ojos.

Las demás ven la escena pero ninguna sabe qué hacer.

Sunset: la magia es inestable y no sabemos de qué sea capaz! Te dije que podía ser peligroso no puedo creer que fueras tan estúpida!

Twilight: yo… yo…

Twilight está claramente asustada. Su cuerpo tiembla y sigue llorando sin poder decir nada ni moverse.

Sunset: se supone que eres lista pero pusiste la vida de todos en peligro! La próxima vez que te diga que te quedes fuera de algo HAZME CASO!

Twilight no puede hacer nada más que encogerse y tratar de callar sus sollozos. Sunset se da la vuelta y gruñe con ira.

Sunset: UGH! Voy a deshacerme de esta cosa antes de que lastime a alguien.

No dice nada más, simplemente se da la vuelta y camina sin mirar a nadie.

Twilight solo sigue sollozando, extiende una mano hacia su amiga, pero no hace intento de seguirla.

Las amigas de Twilight de Crystal se acercan, y al igual que las Rainbooms ven con preocupación a su amiga.

Twilight rompe en llanto y se da la vuelta para correr y alejarse del lugar. Sus amigas la siguen, mientras las Rainbooms se quedan en el lugar, sin saber que hacer…

Entre que todo eso pasa, las directivas de ambas escuelas están sumidas en su propia conversación.

Cinch: Directora Celestia! Me parece que nos debe una explicación acerca de todo esto.

La voz de la mujer es más autoritaria que de costumbre. Y Celestia se muestra incapaz de cumplir el pedido.

Celestia: vera, directora Cinch…

Cinch: directora Celestia. No voy a cuestionar como consiguió esas plantas mecanizadas o lo que fueran. Pero si debo saber porque no me fue informado tal elemento.

Celestia cambia su actitud nerviosa por sorpresa, y desconcierto.

Celestia: um, si, bueno…

Cinch: más importante aún. Usar elementos externos a la competencia es una táctica inaceptable.

Celestia: um, elementos externos?

Cinch: estudiantes voladores. No me explico como lo hizo pero es una falta grave al reglamento. Ningún elemento que de ventaja a un alumno está permitido.

Celestia: … claro, cierto.

Cinch: esta carrera incumple las reglas establecidas y no puede contar como un evento oficial.

Celestia: bueno, directora Cinch, las cosas se salieron de control. Quizás sería mejor si cancelamos los juegos y declaramos un empate.

Cinch: empate?! Vaya descaro Celestia. Tus artimañas ilegales no lograrán bajo ningún concepto darte esa satisfacción. Continuaremos los juegos. Y ganaremos, aún en contra de tus trucos.

La mujer no dice nada más. Simplemente se retira.

Cadence cruza miradas con Luna, luego con Celestia, y al final se retira siguiendo a su superior.

Las Rainbooms se acercan y también lucen muy preocupadas por toda la situación.

Un viento frío empieza a soplar trayendo nubes oscuras al cielo.

* * *

Dentro de la escuela, Sunset camina con paso acelerado, su espalda ligeramente encorvada hacia adelante, hombros rectos y puños cerrados, entonan su gesto enfadado y frustrado.

Sunset: ugh…! Siempre me pasan estas cosas.

Mientras camina sacude sus manos y habla con una voz semi chillona.

Sunset: gana en los juegos investiga la magia PELEA CON PLANTAS CARNIVORAS GIGANTES! Por qué la magia tiene que arruinar TODO LO QUE HAGO?!

Para desquitarse golpea un casillero del pasillo, golpe que resuena en el lugar.

Sunset: ugh, me desharé de esta cosa y luego… luego no sé que voy a hacer…

Sigue caminando, y entra en una habitación. No se percata de que detrás de si, alguien toma el extintor de incendios que estaba en la pared.

* * *

Sunset entra en la sala de carpintería. Sin molestarse en encender la luz, va hacia las herramientas y toma un martillo. Suelta el espectrómetro en una mesa y con el ceño firmemente fruncido se dispone a golpearlo.

Un fuerte golpe a su cabeza deja a Sunset inconsciente en el suelo…

Una silueta detrás de ella, deja caer el extintor de incendios y ve a la chica ahora inconsciente.

Luego camina hacia la mesa, y toma el espectrómetro. El aparato empieza a brillar levemente.


	10. Holocaust

El cielo fue opacado por nubes oscuras que niegan la luz, volviendo el ambiente oscuro y lúgubre. Una brisa fría empieza a soplar.

En el frente de la escuela, los estudiantes se habían reunido. Canterlot y Crystal están en gradas a lados opuestos del campus. Nadie presente parece estar animado.

Desde la entrada de la escuela, Celestia, Luna y Cadence están de pie. Es la vice directora quien muestra en su mano dos banderas con el símbolo de los equipo, mientras habla a través de un micrófono.

Luna: Con ambos equipos empatados, es momento del evento final de los juegos de la amistad. Las banderas de ambos equipos han sido ocultas en algún lugar del campus. El primer equipo en hallar la bandera de su respectiva escuela y traerla aquí será el ganador.

Cadence toma la palabra y empieza a explicar las reglas de la última competencia.

Pero ningún estudiante está muy atento. En especial el equipo de Canterlot…

Fluttershy: … la verdad, ya no tengo ganas de estar en los juegos…

Applejack: ya somos dos dulzura…

Rainbow: vamos chicas! Por primera vez tenemos oportunidad de ganar! No podemos rendirnos…!

Rarity: Rainbow Dash… siento decirlo, pero con todo el robo de magia ya no me siento motivada…

Rainbow: pero… pero debemos ganar! Por la escuela!

Los ojos cereza de Rainbow giran hacia las gradas donde están los estudiantes. en sus rostros se ve cierta tristeza y preocupación.

Rainbow: solo… miren eso! Los demás se están desanimando, de nuevo…

Todas miran a sus compañeros alrededor.

Rainbow: … apenas superamos lo de Anon-A-Miss… si perdemos ahora, la escuela va…

Ninguna puede hablar, todas bajan la mirada, sumamente preocupadas…

Pinkie: … oigan, y Sunseenie?

Por su parte, el lado de Crystal no se ve mejor. Todos en silencio exceptuando por los susurros hechos pláticas de lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Varios en las gradas parecen preocupados, otros pocos se ven molestos.

En la parte baja se ven a la porrista azul intentando mantener el ánimo.

Sonata: Cystal Crystal gana!

Aria: Sonata, puedes dejar eso? No es buen momento para porras.

Sonata: pero todo están mal! Somos porristas! Debemos hacerlos felices!

Adagio: date cuenta Sonata. Esto ya no son juegos. Algo extraño está pasando con la magia de este lugar.

Las tres hermanas quedan en silencio.

Aria: me gustaban los desastres cuando nosotros los causábamos.

Sonata: pero no es divertido si lastiman a nuestros amigos.

La líder sirena cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta, pensativa.

Adagio: si tuviéramos nuestra magia…

Ninguna sabe que más decir, solo se quedan apartadas de los demás.

Mientras tanto, el equipo de Crystal escucha las palabras de su directora.

Cinch: Canterlot piensa que tiene la ventaja al romper las normas del evento. Pero se equivoca. Es necesario mostrarle a esta escuela, que la derrota, no es una opción para nuestra institución.

Entre que la directora, "alienta" a su equipo, Lemon, Indigo y Sunny se juntan para hablar.

Sunny: donde está Twilight?

Indigo: ni idea… se fue corriendo diciendo que quería estar sola y… no sé a donde fue…

Lemon: ... esto ya dejó de ser divertido…

Indigo: dímelo a mí… nuestras mejores amigas están peleadas y los juegos se pusieron peligrosos. … no puedo creer que lo diga pero, ya no me interesa ganar esto.

Sunny: ni a mí. Solo quiero que acabe y que podamos arreglar esto. Seguir siendo amigas…

Cinch: Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Indigo Zap.

Llama la directora con seriedad a las tres, quienes al instante se paralizan por la sorpresa.

Indigo: ah, si directora?

Cinch: En donde están Sunset Shimmer y Twilight Sparkle?

Indigo: am, eso…

Sunny: temo que, no lo sabemos directora.

La mirada de Cinch se vuelve filosa y venenosa, las tres se intimidan un poco ante eso.

Cinch: Twilight Sparkle ha estado fallando a nuestra escuela últimamente. Y ahora no se presenta al evento final. Tendré que hablar seriamente con ella cuando regresemos. En cuanto a Sunset Shimmer, su liderazgo en estos juegos ha sido poco más que lamentable. Parece que no está a la altura de sus propias exigencias.

Cinch se da la vuelta y se aleja del grupo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Las tres chicas la miran bastante molestas por sus comentarios, aunque rápidamente vuelven a preocuparse por sus amigas.

Por su propio lado, Sour Sweet y Sugarcoat se quedan separadas y en silencio. Ambas con un rostro impacible, pero constantemente mirando hacia las otras tres de su equipo.

Neon: directora, qué haremos si Twilight no llega para la competencia.

Cinch: seguir adelante. Los que se quedan atrás no valen nuestro tiempo. Twilight Sparkle fue una joven prometedora pero ahora está decayendo mucho. No debemos dejar que nos arrastre a todos. Continuaremos sin ella.

De nuevo, las tres amigas se enfadan cuando la escuchan.

Indigo: ugh esa bruja miserable debería…

Susurra apretando su puño, pero Lemon y Sunny la sujetan para que no intente nada más.

Todo el equipo queda en silencio.

No demasiado lejos, en la estatua de la escuela, oculta por la base del corcel, Twilight está sentada, con su cuerpo apoyado en la base, sus piernas dobladas, sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas y su frente sobre estos, ocultando así su rostro.

Ella solo se queda allí, un ocasional temblor de sus hombros acompañado por sollozos, opacados por el soplo del viento.

* * *

Dentro de la escuela, Sunset empieza a reaccionar. Gruñe con dolor y trata de levantarse. Cae de nuevo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza.

Gime mientras alza una mano para tocar la zona dolida, luego mira a su mano preocupada, y finalmente consigue levantarse.

Se sujeta el lugar del golpe y poco a poco se percata de donde está. Al mirar hacia la mesa, se da cuenta que el espectrómetro desapareció. Se olvida de su dolor al instante, y empieza a buscar el aparato con la mirada, se agacha para ver bajo la mesa y entre las herramientas sobre esta.

Tras mirar de nuevo en el lugar, ve el extintor caído en el suelo, lo toma, se toca la cabeza, y así se da cuenta de lo que pasó, deja caer de nuevo el extintor y se apresura a correr fuera del lugar.

* * *

Afuera, una silueta se mueve debajo de las gradas de Canterlot, acercándose a las Rainbooms.

Las cinco amigas miran alrededor, buscando a alguien.

Rainbow: a donde se fue Sunseen?

Sunseen: aquí estoy.

Todas se giran al escuchar su voz, la ven salir de debajo de las gradas, sujetando el soporte de estas con una mano, mientras la otra está oculta tras su espalda.

Rainbow: hey, donde andabas?

Sunseen: … en ningún lugar.

Todas miran a su nueva amiga ligeramente confundidas.

Applejack: te sientes bien dulzura?

Sunseen no responde de inmediato, pero se acerca a todas, y da una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Sunseen: muy bien, de hecho, creo que nunca me había sentido mejor.

Pese a la aparente seguridad con la que habla, sus amigas no se ven convencidas.

Rainbow: … ok, sé que te conocemos desde hace poco pero, parece estar, actuando extraño.

Sunseen: qué? No! Para nada.

Asegura la chica de cabello de fuego aún con esa sonrisa en su cara. Poco a poco se gira para caminar más allá del grupo y camina hacia el centro del campus.

Rainbow: oye, a donde vas?

Sunseen: tenemos un juego más verdad? Hay algo, que quiero probar.

Las cinco amigas se ven confundidas, pero Sunseen solo sigue avanzando. Por supuesto esto recibe la atención de todos.

Cinch ve como la chica se acerca al centro y llama a su equipo.

Cinch: Canterlot ha empezado a moverse. Todas, adelante.

Da la orden, el equipo se muestra inseguro, y demoran unos segundos, antes de avanzar.

Los alumnos de ambas escuelas ven el movimiento y empiezan a animar a sus equipos.

Al escuchar el llamado de todos, las cinco amigas deciden seguir a Sunseen.

Las directivas ven a los equipos acercarse unos a otros y se disponen a dar comienzo.

Luna: si ambos equipos están listos…

Dentro de la escuela, Sunset corre por los pasillos hasta la entrada de la escuela. Ve a las directivas de espaldas a ella y se apresura a moverse a un lado para ver lo que ocurre allí afuera.

Sunseen se detiene, quedando justo en el camino entre la escuela y la estatua. Allí, toma lo que lleva a su espalda y lo sujeta en sus manos.

Cadence: el último evento de los juegos de la amistad comienza…

Las Rainbooms se extrañan, las Shadowbolts se detienen, y Sunset se aterra, tan pronto ve el espectrómetro en manos de Sunseen.

La chica nueva de Canterlot sujeta el espectrómetro, poco a poco lo abre con ambas manos.

Las Shadowbolts, las Rainbooms, y también Sunset, todas corren hacia ella para detenerla…

Luna y Cadence: ahora!

Sunset: Sunset no!

En el momento que Sunseen abre el espectrómetro, una onda de energía se libera y empuja hacia atrás a todas. Sus lentes salen volando.

La onda cruza todo el campus, todos la sienten y de inmediato callan sin saber que pasa.

La onda llega incluso hasta Twilight quien alza la vista por la sorpresa, y con desconcierto se levanta, y mira desde la esquina de la base lo que ocurre.

El espectrómetro cae de las manos de Sunseen, pero la energía que había dentro queda resplandeciendo, y provoca a la chica elevarse, hasta estar por encima del suelo.

Las Rainbooms y las shadow bolts miran esto con horror. Sunseen misma se sorprende, y se ve miedo en su mirada.

Voltea los ojos para ver a Sunset en el suelo, y ella la mira con asombro y miedo.

La energía en manos de Sunseen crece, todas se ponen de pie y siguen mirándola con miedo.

Twilight desde su escondite también se aterra ante lo que ocurre.

Sunseen ve esa energía y por reflejo intenta alejar su cabeza mientras esta crece y empieza a consumir su cuerpo.

Su grito de terror y dolor es lo último que se oye antes que todo su cuerpo sea consumido por la energía.

La silueta de la chica se distingue en esa esfera de luz, y luego… explota.

Sunseen siente su cuerpo flotar en el vacío, su vista cegada, solo puede sentir un calor abrasador, llamas ardiendo cruzando y quemando su piel volviéndola de rojo brillante.

Las ascuas cubren su cuerpo transformándose en un traje, botas altas, guantes hasta sus codos, un vestido ajustado con diseño de flamas con una coleta serpenteante. Siente su espalda rasgarse y el dolor de su carne al emerger dos siniestras alas de plumaje rojo.

Finalmente el fuego sube por su frente creando un cuerno roto de energía color rojo.

Su cabello se levanta y flamea como el fuego, y al abrir sus ojos las ascuas rodean su mirada formando algo como una máscara llameante.

(**Créditos al respectivo autor)**

(I_(punto)_pinimg_(punto)_com/originals/55/f3/ab/55f3abc3338071ed059db06446eaf753 png)

Todos presencian el aspecto de este nuevo ser, que se mantiene inmóvil en el aire, mirando hacia la nada.

Vinyl: ... wow.

El ser no se mueve, no dice nada, solo se queda quieta.

Las chicas alrededor retroceden por el miedo. Sunset no puede moverse, demasiado absorta en lo que ve.

Tras unos segundos, el ser baja la vista, mira a sus manos, se mira a sí misma. Mira a su mano y la cierra en un puño. El cuerno en su frente brilla, se enciende como si se incendiara y una energía recorre su brazo, lanzando así un rayo de energía en dirección a la estatua de la escuela.

Twilight quien sigue allí se apresura a saltar hacia atrás, justo antes de que la estatua de la escuela vuele en pedazos.

El ser mira el resultado de su ataque, permanece en silencio, luego, sonríe, y empieza a reír.

¿?: **BHA JA JA JA JA JA! ESTO ES! Esto es, magia.**

Mientras ella se regocija de su acto, hay más sorpresa cuando desde una fisura en la base de la estatua surge una grieta que abre una vista a otro mundo.

Adagio y sus hermanas ven aquello.

Adagio: Equetria.

Las grietas van desde la estatua a través del suelo, una de ellas se dirige hacia las Rainbooms. El ser maligno ve esto y en lanza un rayo de energía contra ellas.

Las cinco logran saltar para evitarlo pero el impacto de la energía crea otra fisura hacia Equestria.

Las grietas se extienden por el suelo y van soltando chispas que abren fisuras en el aire que poco a poco van creciendo.

El caos y el miedo no se hacen esperar. Los jóvenes empiezan a correr buscando alejarse del lugar.

El ser ve la base de la estatua y centra sus dos manos en esta. Al extenderlas a lados opuestos provoca una enorme grieta se abra y se expanda a los lados, extendiéndose rodeando todo el campus.

Los estudiantes que tratan de escapar ven como el suelo literalmente se abre frente a ellos haciendo imposible su escape

Sunset: Sunset!

Nuestra chica equina se acerca y grita con desesperación a la que antes era su gemela.

¿?: Bueno, si es mi doble mágica.

Sunset: Sunset! Debes detenerte!

¿?: y por qué lo haría? Hay un mundo allí por descubrir! **Y ESTÁ LLENO DE MAGIA!**

Alzando ambas manos envía su energía para abrir más grietas.

Sunset: pero estás destruyendo este mundo!

¿?: **Y QUÉ?!** Este mundo no tiene valor para mí! Ahora lo entiendo, **YO** jamás pertenecí aquí! Sin importar a donde fuera, sabía que no encajaba.

De pronto Sunset se siente atrapada por una fuerza que no ve, y es lanzada hacia arriba quedando justo en frente del ser.

Con una mirada que roza lo sensual y lo maligno, la mano del ser acaricia la mejilla de Sunset.

¿?: Y entonces llegaste, y me di cuenta de la verdad. El por qué somos tan diferentes.

Su toque cambia, agarra el rostro de Sunset con ambas manos, sus largas uñas pinchan la piel de Sunset como si quisieran rasgarla.

¿?: **ES LA MAGIA!** La magia te ha hecho lo que eres! **Y ES LO QUE YO QUIERO AHORA!**

Sunset: Sunset…

¿?: **YA NO SOY SUNSET SHIMMER!** Desde hoy, seré conocida como, **SHIMMER HOLOCAUST!**

Con su nombre resonando en el lugar, el caos continúa. El suelo sigue agrietándose.

Los portales se abren debajo de los pies de los estudiantes y estos empiezan a retroceder para evitar caer.

Cadence corre por el lugar intentando, y fallando llamar la atención de todos.

Cadence: todos! Por favor, tranquilos! Todo estará bien necesito que… se calmen!

Aunque grita y trata de llamar a todos, nadie la escucha, los alumnos están demasiado asustados para oírla.

Luna decide acercarse y tomarla del hombro.

Luna: no te escucharán Cade, están muy asustados.

Cadence: pero… pero debemos hacer algo!

Luna: no podemos hacer mucho. De momento, llevemos a todos adentro. Así los tendremos reunidos.

Cadence asiente y corre para seguir intentando llamar la atención de todos. Luna se da la vuelta y se dispone a lo mismo, pero se detiene cuando ve a su hermana, parada en medio del desastre, con una mirada perdida.

Luna: Celestia? Celestia! Qué te ocurre?!

La directora de Canterlot no responde, sus ojos perdidos en el campus, viendo a los alumnos corriendo, la propia realidad literalmente cayéndose a pedazos.

Luna: CELESTIA!

Luna toma a su hermana por los hombros y la sacude para hacerla reaccionar.

Luna: reacciona! Hay que ayudar a los alumnos!

La hermana mayor mira a la menor, su rostro es neutro, sin emoción. Durante un momento no dice nada, pero entonces baja la cabeza y susurra.

Celestia: … fallé…

Luna: … qué?

Calestia: … fallé… yo… fallé…

La directora se abraza a sí misma mientras sus ojos empiezan a formar lágrimas.

Celestia: es mi culpa… solo quería… cuidar de mi escuela, y ahora…

Sus palabras son calladas al sentir una bofetada en su mejilla. Demora unos segundos en asimilar lo ocurrido, y cuando voltea a su hermana la ve con la mano levantada, señal de su ataque.

Luna: no es momento de auto compadecerte hermana.

Celestia está sin habla, solo mira a su hermana menor con ojos temblantes.

Luna: si quieres ayudar a los estudiantes. Ayúdame a llevarlos adentro, será más seguro que aquí afuera.

Se miran un momento más, y luego la menor se apresura a buscar a os alumnos. Celestia se queda allí de pie, pero finalmente se limpia las lágrimas y va por sí misma.

Los alumnos corren por el lugar, buscando desesperadamente escapar de los agujeros que se abren bajo sus pies y sobre sus cabezas.

El suelo en el centro del campus literalmente empieza a caerse creando un portal que da al cielo del otro mundo. Los alumnos buscan desesperados una zona para evitar la caída.

Las Rainbooms no pierden tiempo en tratar de reunir a sus compañeros. Rainbow sostiene a un alumno que estaba a punto de caer, y se fuerza por levantarlo. En eso Lightning Dust se acera y, para sorpresa de Rainbow, la ayuda a levantar al chico.

Rarity está a punto de caer, pero Indigo llega y le sujeta la mano a tiempo para evitarlo, luego se esfuerza por levantarla, y Lemon la envuelve por la cintura para ayudarla.

Flash junto a un grupo de alumnos ven una grieta agrandarse hacia ellos, en seguida todos corren y suben las gradas de Crystal para escapar, pero la grieta empieza a crecer por debajo de la estructura.

Sunny Flare sujeta a Upper Crust cuando esta resbala en una grieta, la jala para evitar el hoyo, luego la acerca a Suri para luego enviarlas con Cadence quien estaba reuniendo a los alumnos.

Sin embargo una grieta llega a los pies de Sunny, y al abrirse le atrapa una pierna.

Flash ve esto y en seguida baja las gradas, desde estas salta a un espacio de suelo sólido en el agujero, y desde este logra saltar a suelo estable. De ahí corre hasta llegar donde Sunny y trata de liberarla jalandola, el agujero en su pierna se agranda, Sunny casi cae pero gracias a que Flash la sujeta él la impulsa hacia arriba y ambos se alejan, más pronto se ven rodeados de grietas que empiezan a abrirse. Ambos quedan sujetando al otro con temor.

Sunset, apresada en el aire ve todo el desastre y trata de moverse, forcejea, pero le es imposible.

Holocaust mira alrededor con una sonrisa maligna y casi maníaca. Con mover sus manos provoca más grietas que poco a poco se van abriendo, el suelo y el cielo se van llenando de vistas hacia el otro mundo.

Sunset: Sunset! Por favor! Ugh… debes detenerte…

Holocaust: por qué me detendría? Hay todo un mundo esperándome. Un mundo que me dará TODO lo que podría querer!

Sunset: No! No lo hará! Créeme, yo estuve en la misma posición que tú. Pensé que la magia me daría todo lo que quisiera, pero no fue así! Una persona me hizo ver la verdad, que la magia mal usada solo me causaría dolor.

Holocaust: dolor? Que sabes tú de dolor?

Holocaust se acerca hasta que su nariz roza la de Sunset y la mira con enojo.

Holocaust: **TÚ**, tienes muchas amigas, **TÚ** eres popular! Eres fuerte! Eres lista! El mundo te ama a donde quiera que vas! **TIENES UN LUGAR DONDE PERTENECER! Y NI SI QUIERA ERES DE ESTE MUNDO!**

Sunset se sorprende por lo que escucha y aunque trata, no puede responder.

Holocaust: pero yo… **yo he vivido mi vida sin conocer un verdadero lugar. JAMÁS me he sentido aceptada,** incluso cuando las personas a mi alrededor son amables, **algo en mí seguía vacío.**

La confesión de Holocaust es oída por todos los presentes, incluso mientras estos luchan por no caerse en los agujeros.

Holocaust: **TÚ encontraste tu lugar. Ahora, yo quiero encontrar el mío.**

Con un movimiento de su mano, Holocaust lanza a Sunset hacia el suelo a gran velocidad. La chica hubiera golpeado el suelo con fuerza, pero Sugarcoat y Sour Sweet logran correr para atraparla, aunque las tres terminan en el suelo.

Sour: estás bien Sunset?

Sunset: ugh… si, pero…

Observa hacia arriba a su antes contraparte, y Holocaus solo extiende sus manos hacia los lados y sus ojos brillan.

Holocaus: encontraré un lugar para mí, o si no, **crearé** **UNO**!

Con su grito su cuerno brilla y las grietas se agrandan. Los estudiantes se amontonan en los bordes del lugar. Las gradas hacen ademan de caerse, aterrando a los alumnos que habían subido. Las directivas habían llevado a algunos dentro de la escuela, pero ahora la puerta principal estaba rodeada por el gran agujero, imposible entrar o salir.

Flash y Sunny Flare se sujetan en un abrazo, mientras ven la escasa tierra a sus pies caerse dejando un espacio demasiado pequeño.

Sonata y sus hermanas suben por el costado de una de las gradas de Canterlot, ayudadas por los estudiantes para evitar la grieta que se extiende. Y las Rainbooms junto a las Shadowbolts quedan rodeadas de hoyos junto a los estudiantes que han ayudado.

Mientras un par de alumnos corren por el lugar para evitar la creciente grieta, el espectrómetro que está en el suelo es pateado un par de veces. Llegando hasta la base de la escuela, donde Twilight está oculta mirando todo.

La joven de lentes ve al suelo, el espectrómetro caído, mira hacia arriba viendo a todos a merced de Holocaust, duda, pero pronto su mirada se vuelve decidida.

Con el artefacto en mano, sube, con cierto esfuerzo a la base donde estaba la estatua. Mirando el terreno necesita tomar unas respiraciones, y armarse de valor, antes de gritar.

Twilight: HOLOCAUST!

El grito no solo hace voltear a la chica corrupta, sino a todos los presentes.

Twilight: es suficiente! Esta no es la forma! Yo sé lo que sientes! Yo conozco ese sentimiento… el sentir que encajas en ningún lugar. Yo… yo también lo he sentido…

Todos, en especial sus amigas, miran con sorpresa a la científica. Sus amigas parecen preocuparse por sus palabras.

Holocaust por su lado, no dice nada, solo la mira con una expresión seria.

Twilight: pero esta no es la forma! No puedes forzar las cosas a tu modo! No está bien! Nunca serás feliz así!

Holocaust: oh te equivocas, con este poder, tendré el mundo que **YO desee, TODO lo que desee!**

Twilight: NO ES VERDAD!

Grita casi con desesperación. Y agarrándose el pecho, Twilight parece forzarse por no llorar.

Twilight: aún con todo el poder, hay cosas que JAMÁS podrás tener.

Twilight abre el espectrómetro y lo sostiene con ambas manos. En seguida este empieza a brillar. Sus amigos la ven sorprendidos, y Sunset en especial, preocupada.

Twilight: no tendrás la lealtad de alguien que te apoye en todo momento.

Flash de pronto siente un calor en su cuerpo, tanto él como Sunny se sorprenden al verlo brillar, y una energía fluir de su cuerpo.

Twilight: la honestidad de quien no teme expresarse su sentir.

De nuevo hay sorpresa cuando Sunny brilla y su energía también fluye de su cuerpo.

Twilight: alguien que te comparta sus risas.

Lemon se endereza al sentir ese calor, y su energía fluir.

Twilight: la generosidad de quien se entregue por otros.

Ahora Indigo brilla y fluye su energía.

Twilight: la bondad de quien aprendió a querer.

Aria y Adagio se sorprenden cuando Sonata brilla igual que todos y fluye su energía.

Cinco pilares de luz, cinco fuentes de magia que se elevan, y luego se dirigen directamente hacia la científica.

El espectrómetro toma toda esa magia y brilla con intensidad y hace a la chica que lo sostiene empezar a elevarse.

Twilight: yo te entiendo Sunset, y quizás no entienda la magia, pero SI puedo mostrarte, cual es la magia más poderosa de todas!

Cerrando el espectrómetro lo toma en una mano, y sin rastro de duda lo arroja contra la base, haciéndolo pedazos y creando una ola de magia que le suelta el cabello y le quita los lentes.

La magia se expande y la cubre por completo.

La luz se expande y se mezcla con las pequeñas lágrimas que caen de los ojos de Twi, unas botas altas, un vestido de falda corta ondulada y una cola de tela, muñequeras en sus brazos, una gargantilla en su cuello, y un broche con forma de estrella sujeta su cabello en una cola. Todo de un color de cristal plateado que reluce y deslumbra con luz propia.

En su espalda, ases de luz violeta forman alas, y un destello en su frente simula en cuerno, finalmente, la misma luz rodea sus ojos creando una clase de mascara.

(**Créditos al respectivo autor)**

(i_(punto)_pinimg_(punto)_com/originals/95/2b/43/952b4348e093c2a37d0ca8e3f00ef8eb_(punto)_png)

Al apaciguarse la luz ella queda flotando por sobre la base al mismo nivel de Holocaust.

Twilight: la magia, de la amistad.

Sus amigas sonríen, las Rainbooms sonríen, Aria, Adagio, Lightning, Sour y también Sugar.

Holocaust se sorprende.

Con solo levantar sus manos Twilight envía su energía hacia cada grieta y de inmediato las cierra, quitando todo rastro de su existencia.

Holocaust ve esto y se enfurece. Se lanza en contra de Twilight y ella responde de la misma manera. Su choque crea una onda que sacude todo el aire y una luz que obliga a todos a cerrar los ojos.

Holocaust se aleja y prepara una energía llameante en ambas manos, en seguida lanza un rayo rojizo hacia Twilight.

Ella responde uniendo sus manos y su energía rosa para lanza su propio rayo.

Ambas fuerzas chocan y forcejean provocando un ligero temblor en el lugar.

Twilight se esfuerza por mantener su fuerza, pero Holocaust casi ruge y fortalece su ataque.

Twilight hace un esfuerzo mayor por resistirlo, Holocaust ríe al verse tomar la ventaja.

En el suelo, Sunset y todos observan llenos de preocupación.

Lightning: SHIMMER!

Sunset voltea ante Lightning y ve a esta de espaldas a Holocaust, con ambas manos abajo, juntas. Reconociendo esa posición, Sunset se apresura a correr hacia ella.

Con un salto, Lightning atrapa el pie de Sunset y con fuerza la arroja hacia el aire. Sunset también se impulsa y con eso se eleva, consiguiendo alcanzar a Holocaust y agarrarse de su cintura.

Esto hace a la chica corrupta voltear para ver a su doble agarrada de ella.

Holocaust: Sunset shimmer!

Twilight ve la oportunidad, reúne todo su poder y lo lanza hacia Holocaust.

Ella se ve ser rodeada por la magia de la chica.

Holocaust: **NOOooo…!**

* * *

…

Todo se vuelve blanco…

Twilight, Holocaust y Sunset se ven flotando en un lugar infinito, lleno de luz.

Sunset aún abraza la cintura de Holocaust, y Twilight se acerca a ella suavemente.

Holocaust se ve asustada, su cuerpo se encoge al verse atrapada por ambas.

Sunset aferra su abrazo, pero lo mantiene suave, y habla con calma a Holocaust.

Sunset: hay una mejor manera, Sunset.

Twilight se acerca, y sonríe suavemente, mientras rodea los hombros de Holocaust y se une a ese abrazo.

Twilight: déjanos mostrartela.

Tanto Sunset como Twilight se dejan apoyar en los hombros de la chica que abrazan.

Holocaust queda en silencio, sin poder moverse, se ve dolor en su rostro a la vez que unas lágrimas caen de por sus mejillas. Sus hombros caen, su cuerpo se relaja, y se apoya en el hombro de Twilight, refugiándose en el abrazo de ambas.

Las tres son cubiertas por un as de luz que sube por sus pies hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo.

* * *

Un pilar de luz se ve en el centro del campus, en su interior, la silueta de las tres chicas, desciende lentamente a la vez que la luz empieza a apagarse.

Cuando la luz se extingue, se ven a las tres chicas sumidas en su abrazo. Permanecen así unos segundos, hasta que Sunseen abre los ojos y rompe el abrazo para ver hacia la base, los restos de la estatua destrozada.

Mira alrededor, no hay rastros de los portales ni el daño que causaron, pero todos la miran con cautela.

Ella vuelve a mirar a la base.

Sunseen: yo… yo hice eso…?

No da tiempo a ninguna respuesta, en seguida las lágrimas empiezan a formarse en sus ojos.

Sunset la toma por un hombro y le habla con suavidad.

Sunset: no fue tu culpa.

Pese a sus palabras, Sunseen pone ambas manos en su pecho y empieza a llorar.

Sunseen: lo siento… yo… no sé, que me pasó… solo… solo quería…

Sunset se le acerca sin soltar su hombro, y Twilight toma una de las manos de Sunseen entre las suyas.

Sunseen: … creí que si tenía magia, sería como tú… que podría ser tan buena, y tan fuerte como tú… nunca quise que esto pasara.

Sunset la mira con lastima, pero pronto le sonríe.

Sunset: lo sé. Y, hablando por experiencia propia, todos te perdonarán.

Sunset decide volver a abrazar a su doble por la cintura, y junta su mejilla con la de ella.

Twilight también se une y abraza a Sunseen pegándose a su otra mejilla.

Sunseen sonríe, unas lágrimas caen, pero acepta el abrazo.

Las amigas de todas se acercan.

Rainbow: hey Sunseen! Tengo, tus lentes.

Sugar: Sparkle, creo que esto es tuyo.

Ambas chicas reciben sus lentes, y se los ponen. Sin embargo, ni bien lo hacen parpadean con confusión, luego se miran entre si, se ríen a la vez, y se quitan los lentes para entregarlos a la otra, colocándoselos de nuevo y sonreír juntas.

En una esquina, saliendo desde debajo de las gradas, la directora Cinch mira ya todo en calma y frunce el ceño.

Celestia camina con prisa desde la entrada hacia las chicas pero Cinch se interpone.

Cinch: Directora Celestia! Usted y su escuela han roto el reglamento competitivo de los Juegos de la Amistad! Exijo que abandone la competencia y entregue la victoria a la Preparatoria Crystal!

Celestia: BIEN!

Grita Celestia bastante molesta.

Celestia: quédate con tu estúpida victoria. Sal de mi camino!

Para sorpresa de Cinch, Celestia la empuja hacia un lado y la ignora para correr hacia las tres chicas.

Celestia: Sunset! Twilight! Sunset!

La mujer llega hasta ellas. Abraza a Sunset haciendo a esta avergonzarse.

Celestia: están bien?

Deja a Sunset y abraza a Twilight, lo que la confunde.

Celestia: están heridas?

Dejando a Twilight toma a Sunseen de los hombros y la mira con suma preocupación.

Celestia: Sunset! Te lastimaste?

Sunseen: ah, no, no, estoy bien, de verdad.

Para sorpresa de la chica, la directora la abraza con fuerza.

Celestia: oh estaba tan preocupada. Las tres están bien?

Pregunta soltando a la chica y mirando a las tres.

Sunset: estamos bien directora. De verdad.

Twilight asiente en acuerdo.

La directora las sigue viendo preocupada y luego las abraza a las tres, apretándolas un poco, para ligero dolor de estas.

Sunseen: giaaah… hace esto a menudo?

Sunset: uy, te acostumbras luego de un rato.

Celestia las sigue abrazando un momento, y luego las suelta y las mira muy feliz.

Celestia: estoy tan feliz de que estén a salvo. No vuelvan a hacer algo como eso nunca!

Cambia su actitud feliz por una molesta y las regaña al puro estilo de una madre.

Sunset ríe, Twilight sigue confundida, y Sunseen, se ve arrepentida.

Sunseen: … directora Celestia… lo siento… no quise que nada de esto pasara…

Celestia borra su gesto molesto y mira a la chica con comprensión.

Sunseen: entiendo que ahora quiera expulsarme…

Sunseen dice esto con voz quebrada y lágrimas empezando a caer. Pero Celestia se acerca y pone una mano en su hombro.

Celestia: Sunset, no seas tonta. Esta escuela, siempre tendrá un lugar para ti.

Mientras habla limpia la mejilla, y acomoda el cabello de la chica tras su oreja. Sunseen la mira sorprendida, la directora solo le sonríe, y ella vuelve a llorar, pero sonriendo.

Por su propio lado. Cinch reúne a algunos de sus estudiantes y los mira con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Cinch: los juegos este año no han sido lo que todo esperábamos, pero me complace anunciar que hemos obtenido una nueva victoria. La preparatoria Crystal vuelve a alzarse por sobre Canterlot.

Ella dice todo esto con una sonrisa, pero ninguno de los alumnos la comparte. Se miran entre si, los estudiantes que están más alejados también la oyen pero permanecen estoicos.

Eventualmente todos parecen ignorarla y se separan para ir cada quien a su lado.

Cinch los ve marcharse y se sorprende al verse sola.

Los estudiantes de Crystal empiezan a acercarse a los de Canterlot. Empiezan a platicar, a reír. Un ambiente de amistad y paz llena el aire, mientras todos los estudiantes platican, sonríen, se relacionan unos con otros.

Cadence observa la escena, sus ojos brillando y temblando como si fuera a llorar, pero la sonrisa en su boca no puede ser más grande.

Luna se le acera, también sonriendo por la vista.

Luna: tu escuela ha cambiado.

Cadence: lo sé! No es maravilloso?!

La alegría la obliga a abrazar a su amiga directiva, y Luna solo puede sonreír, rodar los ojos, y abrazarla también.

Sunset, las Rainbooms, Sunseen, las Shadowbolts, las Dazzlings, Flash y también Lightning están reunidas. Todas sonriendo suavemente ante la imagen de ambas escuelas felices.

Sunset: así que, estos son los Juegos de la Amistad. Fue divertido! Cuando lo repetimos?

La pregunta gana un par de golpes, no muy duros, pero todas ríen juntas.

Cinch por su propio lado, ve el lugar con una expresión fría. Sus cejas se fruncen más y más. Su mirada filosa vuela hacia la estudiante más nueva de su escuela.

Cinch: esto, no ha, terminado.


	11. Espíritu de Amistad

Los alumnos de la Preparatoria Crystal empiezan a subir a sus autobuses. Muchos de ellos dan una despedida suave, pero amable a los alumnos de Canterlot, y estos mismos responden a la despedida.

No muy lejos de la base, ahora ausente de una estatua, un gran grupo está reunido, Sunset, sus amigas, las Rainbooms y Sunseen, incluso las Dazzlings están ahí, y Flash las acompaña.

Rainbow: entonces, supongo que ya se van.

Indigo: si, pero fue divertido venir. Incluso si casi nos matan.

Sunny: y fue bueno conocerlas. Y a su escuela.

Rarity: igualmente querida. nos alegra saber que Sunset está en buenas manos.

Indigo rodea a la ex equina por los hombros y la acerca.

Indigo: tengan por seguro. Esta chica está segura con nosotras.

Sunset: seguuuuuro…

Sunset solo rueda los ojos y se safa del agarre de Indigo.

Sunset: en fin, fue bueno verlas. En serio. Y fue bueno ver que la escuela ya está mejor.

Todas sonríen entre si. excepto Sunseen, quien se nota distante, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y la mirada baja con una expresión penosa.

Sunset la nota y en seguida se le acerca.

Sunset: oye, está bien. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa.

Sunseen levanta la mirada, lo suficiente para cruzarla con Sunset y sus ojos tiemblan ligeramente.

Sunseen: es que… ahora… no sé que hacer… la directora no me va expulsar pero… cómo podría volver a la escuela luego de lo que pasó…? Seguro todos aquí van a odiarme…

Mientras habla su voz empieza a romperse y se obliga a limpiarse los ojos para evitar las lágrimas. Sunset sonríe suavemente y le arregla un mechón de cabello.

Sunset: créeme, si hay un lugar, donde una adolescente que sufrió una corrupción por magia maligna y trató de destruir el mundo, pueda estar a salvo, es aquí.

Ambas peli fuego se miran durante un momento. Luego, la visitante voltea hacia las alumnas residentes.

Sunset: Rainbooms.

Las llama y ellas le dan toda su atención.

Sunset: hace tiempo, la princesa Twilight les encomendó mi cuidado. Ahora, yo quiero hacer lo mismo. Y confiarles el cuidado de mi contraparte.

Las cinco chicas sonríen, y se acercan a ambas. Fluttershy se queda junto a Sunseen y le sonríe, Pinkie por su parte la envuelve en un abrazo.

Rarity se queda junto a Applejack cerca de ellas, y Rainbow se para delante de su antes amiga, sonriendo con una mirada temblante, pero segura.

Rainbow: lo haremos. Y… no fallaremos esta vez.

Sunset sonríe, mira a todas, y todas sonríen emitiendo sus sentimientos.

Sunset: bien, cuento con ustedes entonces. No me fallen.

Rainbow: nunca más.

Rainbow y Sunset se dan la mano, y las dos pelirosadas envuelven en un abrazo a su amiga más nueva.

Sunseen sonríe pero se siente a punto de llorar de nuevo.

Sunset: Sunset, dijiste antes, que no habías encontrado un lugar al que pertenecer. Pero sabes, cuando eras Holocaust, y me dijiste aquellas cosas, me di cuenta. Que tengo todo lo que podría querer, y para tenerlo, solo debo aceptarlo.

Sunseen se sorprende, y parece un poco desconcertada, Sunset le pone una mano en su hombro.

Sunset: has buscado un lugar donde pertenecer, pero no se trata de ser aceptada, sino que tú, lo aceptes.

Sunseen piensa en ello, unas lágrimas amenazan caer, y ella solo sonríe asintiendo. Las tres Rainbooms restante se unen al abrazo.

Los demás presentes sonríen por la escena. Excepto Aria que da un gesto de vomitar.

Indigo: bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos. Los choferes de los autobuses son capaces de dejarnos aquí si no nos apuramos.

Las alumnas de Crystal, y sus compañeras porristas están de acuerdo y se disponen a irse.

Sunset se detiene un minuto más para voltear a su único amigo masculino en el grupo.

Sunset: Flash, el mensaje, a la princesa?

Flash reacciona ante eso y de su mochila que está en el suelo, saca el diario, y lo abre.

Flash: no hay respuesta…

Sunset se intriga, pero al final sonríe.

Sunset: bueno, no importa, solo hazle saber que ya está todo bien si? no necesitamos preocuparla más.

Flash: claro, lo haré en seguida.

Se sonríen y un llamado de sus amigas, hacen a Sunset apresurarse al autobús.

Todos los alumnos de Canterlot dan su despedida entusiasta y amigable a los chicos y chicas de Crystal. Y los alumnos de Crystal, regresan la despedida.

Hay saludos y buenos deseos de ambas partes. Pronto los autobuses se ponen en marcha.

Las Rainbooms corren por la acerca un poco, para ver los vehículos perderse en la calle.

Todas sonríen, sintiendo el sol y el calor cubrirlas por completo. Cubrir toda la escuela.

* * *

Dentro de uno de los autobuses. Sunset y sus amigas están sentadas en las últimas filas. Al igual que todos los alumnos, sumidas en sus platicas de todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras hablan y ríen, Twilight, sentada junto a su amiga ex equina, y al lado de la pared del autobús, no comparte el ánimo, y solo mira a su amiga.

Sunset sigue su plática, pero al voltear se da cuenta de la mirada de Twilight. Borra su sonrisa, Twilight inmediatamente voltea hacia el otro lado para no hacer contacto visual.

Sunset sigue mirándola, Twilight no se atreve a levantar la mirada, se la ve deprimirse más.

Sunset mira hacia el suelo, toma una respiración profunda y la suelta. Entonces, con una mirada seria, empieza a hablar a su amiga de lentes.

Sunset: Twilight.

La chica no se atreve a voltear, pero se le nota un respingo al escucharla llamarla.

Sunset: no voy a disculparme por lo que dije. Hiciste mal en llevar el espectrómetro, y más aún sin avisarme lo que estaba pasando.

Twilight baja más la cabeza, sus ojos tiemblan, a punto de llorar.

Sunset: pero, quiero disculparme por haberte gritado.

Sunset se atreve a tomar una de las manos de Twilight con la suya, Twilight se tensa ante el tacto.

Finalmente sus ojos se giran lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de Sunset.

Sunset: estaba molesta, y más aún, asustada por lo que había pasado. Pero no estuvo bien que te hablara así. … espero me perdones.

Soltando la mano de a chica, la lleva a la mejilla de ella y la acaricia suavemente, Twilight se relaja por ese toque, logrando girar toda la cabeza para hacerle frente.

Twilight: lo siento… no quise… no pensé que pasaría algo así…

Sunset: lo sé. Y te perdono, si tú me disculpas por haberte hablado tan feo.

Twilight solo sonríe y se recuesta en el hombre de Sunset, sintiéndose relajada, Sunset pasa su brazo por la espalda de la chica.

Twilight: … aún… somos amigas, verdad?

Pregunta aún con temor. Sunset ríe suave y sonríe con animo mientras con su mano libre pellizca suavemente la nariz de su amiga.

Sunset: claro tonta. Que me enoje alguna vez, no hará que te quiera menos.

Twilight agranda su sonrisa y se apoya más en Sunset.

Hay un sonido suave, es un ronrroneo?

Indigo: owwww que lindas son.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que su platica había sido escuchada, y vista por todos alrededor. No solo sus amigas, otros estudiantes se habían volteado a ver la escena y actualmente están sonriendo, riendo, y algunos hasta tomando fotos de ambas abrazadas.

Ambas se apenan y Twilight se apresura en separarse y esconder su rostro, totalmente rojo contra la pared.

Estalla una risa en el autobús luego de eso.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en la escuela, la directora Cinch deja, cuidadosamente, el nuevo trofeo representante de los juegos de la amistad, en la vitrina de trofeos en su oficina. Le da un ligero paso con un paliacate y después cierra la vidriera. Y Habla sin voltearse.

Cinch: debo decir, Sunset Shimmer…

Finalmente se gira, y observa la espalda de la chica que está sentada en el banquillo.

Cinch: esperaba más de ti. Tu desempeño durante los juegos fue, endeble.

Sunset solo oye a la mujer a su espalda. Su pierna izquierda cruzada sobre la derecha, y ambos brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, su rostro un firme ceño neutro pero sus ojos muestras fastidio.

Sunset: deja de quejarte Cinch. Ganamos, te dimos tu preciada victoria. Y tu "reputación", está intacta.

Dice todo esto con una voz condescendiente, carente de respeto.

Cinch empieza a caminar para acercarse a la chica.

Cinch: pero estuvimos a pocos pasos de NO lograrlo. Confiaba en su criterio, y su guía en estos juegos, señorita Shimmer. Pero nuestra escuela tuvo severos tropiezos. Debo decir, que me ha decepcionado, y ha decepcionado a nuestra escuela.

Sunset desvía la mirada y mueve su boca a un lado en señal de disgusto.

Sunset: bueh, entonces que? Vas a enviarme doble tarea por "casi no ganar".

Dice esa última frase de modo casi sarcástico mientras enfrenta con cierta irrespetuosidad a la mujer.

Cinch: Voy a pedirle, que vigile su desempeño, señorita Shimmer. Esta escuela, y los estudiantes, tienen un especial interés y confianza en usted. La ven como una líder, y los triunfos y fracasos de un grupo, dependen de su líder.

Sunset mira seriamente a la mujer, frunciendo un poco su mirada.

Sunset: ... qué pretendes, Cinch?

Cinch: a qué se refiere?

Sunset: desde que me metiste a esto de los juegos, me has estado incitando para ayudar a los alumnos, pero ellos no necesitan mi ayuda. Hubieran ganado los juegos incluso sin mí.

Sunset hace una leve pausa antes de seguir.

Sunset: para qué me metiste en esto?

Cinch acomoda sus lentes y mantiene su carácter firme y calmo, pero serio.

Cinch: Quería favorecer a los estudiantes. Tenerte como capitana les daría seguridad y motivación.

Sunset afina su mirada con una expresión seria y molesta.

Sunset: como la motivación que le diste a Twilight?

Cinch queda en silencio, cruzando su mirada con la chica.

Cinch: no comprendo a que se refiere.

Sunset: no finjas Cinch. Twilight me lo contó. La amenazaste con negar su solicitud a Evertone, e incluso con influenciar a los directivos para que no le permitieran entrar jamás.

Cinch, aún con su rostro estoico, mira a la chica fijamente.

Cinch: Esa es una grave acusación de su parte señorita Shimmer.

Sunset: yo no te estoy acusando. Solo repito lo que Twilight me dijo.

Cinch: Mis asuntos con la señorita Sparkle no son asunto suyo.

Sunset hace silencio por un momento. Ambas miran a la otra con ceños fruncidos y miradas casi venenosas, llenas de desprecio.

Sunset: estás llena de mierda Cinch, crees que puedes usar a los alumnos a tu conveniencia.

Cinch: lo que hago, es favorecer el desarrollo de cada estudiante en esta escuela. Cada una de mis acciones solo son a favor de todos.

Sunset: no veo como negarle la entrada a la universidad a Twilight la favorece.

Cinch: la participación de Twilight Sparkle en los Juegos de la Amistad era algo necesario. No podemos hacer frente a una competencia sin hacer uso de nuestra mejor estudiante.

Sunset: eso no justifica que la obligues. Twilight no es una mascota a la que puedes llevar con correa a donde quieras.

La paciencia de Cinch se nota acabarse a cada palabra que oye.

Cinch: Twilight Sparkle era una joven prometedora que traía orgullo a mi institución, pero recientemente se ha corrompido con un impulso de rebeldía. Y es evidente que tú eres la razón de esto. Tú, Sunset Shimmer, has contaminado, mi ilustre establecimiento y a mis estudiantes, con tu actitud altanera y prepotente.

Sunset: bueno, y por qué no me expulsas? Oh claro, ya intentaste eso. Pero no pudiste.

Sunset hace un gesto de mirar su uñas mientras sonríe con burla a la directora. Tal gesto y sus palabras hacen a Cinch casi perder su compostura.

Cinch: le conviene cuidar, su actitud, señorita Shimmer. No querrá verme enfadada.

Sunset borra su sonrisa, y le da a Cinch una mirada severa, y desafiante.

Sunset: y tú, no querrás verme enfadada a mí, Cinch.

Ambas empiezan una especie de batalla silenciosa, mirando a la otra con desprecio.

* * *

Sunset sale de la oficina, se permite un momento para tomar aire, y se recuesta en la puerta para calmar sus nervios.

Luego de eso, sonríe, una sonrisa de confianza y cierta malicia. Tomando su teléfono y mirándolo un momento, vuelve a guardarlo, y se retira con paso confiado.

* * *

Una noche clara, la luna y sus compañeras estrellas brillan suavemente en el cielo.

En la secundaria Canterlot, se lleva a cabo una fiesta.

Globos, serpentinas, mesas llenas de bocadillos azucarados. Y una pancarta en lo alto que anuncia.

"Fiesta de los Juegos de la Amistad"

Los jóvenes de Canterlot, y también de Crystal están reunidos, pasando el rato.

Algunos bailan en la música, cortesía como no puede ser de otra forma, de Vinyl. Otros platican mientras degustan los bocadillos de azúcar.

Sunset se sirve un poco de ponche y nota a su amiga Twilight acercarse para hacer lo mismo.

Chicos: Oye Twilight! Vimos tu video! – No creí que fueras cool pero ahora si lo creo! – Eres increíble!

Hablan algunos chicos mientras pasan cerca de ellas. Twilight al oírlas solo puede encogerse sobre si misma, sonrojarse, y tratar de tragar su vergüenza con un trago de ponche.

Sunset la ve y le golpea suavemente con el codo mientras sonríe de forma burlona.

Sunset: debo ponerme celosa de que ahora seas tan popular?

Twilight: cállate Sunset.

Responde Twilight divertida. Sunset solo puede reír.

Twilight: no me creo que hayan grabado lo que pasó. En serio, el mundo se desmorona, literalmente hablando y, algunas personas piensan que es buena idea grabarlo?

Sunset: así es la gente Twily. Anímate! Ahora eres heroína para todos!

Lyra: hey Twilight!

Bonbon: te vimos en la red

Octavia: gracias por salvarnos a todos.

Hablan las tres amigas de Canterlot y Twilight no puede más que sonrojarse y tratar de esconderse tras su vaso de ponche.

Twilight: dime que esto acabará pronto!

Sunset: tranquila, te acostumbrarás.

Sunset solo puede sonreír y rodearla con un brazo para luego caminar con ella.

En otra parte, está Aria junto a Sonata en la mesa de bocadillos.

Aria: no puedo creer que estemos aquí de nuevo, otra vez!

Sonata: vamos Arie! Es una fiesta!

Aria: pff, odio las fiestas. Ni siquiera tienen dulces de limón.

De la nada se aparece Pinkie Pie con una charola de pastelitos decorados con un caramelo en forma de rodaja de limón, y se los extiende a Aria mostrando una gran sonrisa.

La chica de coletas gruñe pero toma uno y se lo come.

Aria: gracias.

Dice de forma algo grosera, y con el bocado en la boca.

Sonata: oye Arie, y Adie?

Aria: no me interesa.

* * *

Fuera de la fiesta, en la oficina de la directora de la escuela, ella está sentada en su escritorio, viendo una pequeña pero alta bolsa sobre el mueble.

Celestia: por qué me pediste venir aquí? Debo supervisar la fiesta.

Adagio: no te estreses tanto. Tus chicos saben cuidarse. Y tu hermana y sobrina o lo que sea están ahí.

Adagio saca de esa bolsa, una botella, adornada con un moño de regalo, una que Celestia reconoce y la hace retroceder un poco.

Adagio: quise traer un regalo. Creí que quizás te vendría bien para calmar los nervios recientes.

Celestia: … yo… gracias, pero… ya dejé esas cosas.

Adagio: vamos, he tenido que verte beber muchas veces. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de compartir contigo.

Para cierta sorpresa de la mujer, la chica saca un par de copas de la bolsa, y destapa la botella para empezar a servir.

Celestia: no creo que esté bien.

Adagio: claro que no. Pero las cosas que están mal, siempre son mejores.

Adagio le extiende una de las copas, Celestia duda, pero la toma. Mira a la bebida aún muy insegura. Adagio se sienta en la silla al otro extremo del escritorio, y sonríe.

Adagio: anda, por, nuestra amistad.

Extiende ligeramente su copa para un brindis. Celestia sonríe sutilmente, y ambas tocan con suavidad sus copas. El suave sonido resuena un poco en la habitación.

* * *

De vuelta en el gimnasio.

Vinyl sigue entonando su música

En la pista de baile se ve a muchos estudiantes bailando

En las gradas del gimnasio, hay un grupo de jóvenes reunidos, viendo a Indigo Zap quien está de pie en las gradas, Lemon y Sunny están a su lado y la miran hacer una serie de, espectáculo.

Indigo: entonces, la gemela de Canterlot se convirtió en monstruo y quería destruir el mundo!

Los jóvenes delante de ella escuchan atentos.

Indigo: todo parecía perdido, ni siquiera Sunset tenía el poder para hacerle frente! Pero entonces, Twilight se puso de pie y dijo, "No destruirás mi planeta! Fuerza de amistad"!

Sunny: es "magia de la amistad"

Indigo: hey! Quién está contando la historia?!

Sunny solo puede sonreír y encogerse de hombros. Indigo solo sigue su historia.

Indigo: entonces hubo brillos, y estrellas, y un montón de cosas cursis, y Twilight emergió con una transformación super cool aunque super cursi, y peleo contra la chica demonio mano a mano.

Para enfatizar la narración, empezó a mover sus puños en forma de golpe, y el público se emocionó bastante.

Joven: miren! Ahí está!

Señala uno de los del público cuando ve a Twilight y SUnset acercarse. En segundos ambas chicas son rodeadas por los jóvenes y estos empiezan a preguntar cosas a la heroína.

Jóvenes: Twilight! En verdad peleaste con un monstruo! – Cómo era tu vestido? Crees que podría tener uno así? – Twilight no tuviste miedo?

Twilight: a bah bah yo…

Sunset: chicos, chicos, por favor, no la ahoguen tanto. Uno a la vez.

Pide Sunset y todos se calman, pero no dejan de hacerle preguntas a la nueva heroína del día.

Desde su lugar en las gradas, sus tres amigas las ven con sonrisas.

Lemon: Twi-Spark se hizo súper popular de pronto.

Sunny: me da un poco de pena, la pobre no está acostumbrada a tanta atención.

Indigo: meh se acostumbrará. Algo me dice que todas tendremos que acostumbrarnos a las cosas extrañas marca "Sunset" por aquí.

Ambas chicas asienten en acuerdo.

* * *

La vista de todos los estudiantes conviviendo es vista por las dos directivas "menores" de cada escuela. Luna y Cadence se quedan a un lado de la fiesta cada una con un vaso de ponche.

Luna: quien lo hubiera dicho. Crystal y Canterlot, conviviendo. Jamás creí que llegaría este día.

Cadence: lo sé! Es maravilloso! Todo son felices!

Exclama señalando a la fiesta con un brazo a todos los jóvenes disfrutando del lugar.

Cadence: gracias por hacer esta fiesta.

Luna: fue idea de las chicas. Más de Pinkie Pie. Al parecer, aunque perdimos los juegos, creo que todos ganamos algo.

Cadence asiente y no puede dejar de sonreír a la vista de todos sus estudiantes.

Cadence: ah, quiero que esto siga así. Que la escuela siga siendo feliz. Pero… tengo miedo de que Cinch pueda hacer algo para arruinarlo.

Luna mira a su amiga y piensa un momento.

Luna: tal vez, no puedas hacer mucho dentro de la escuela. Pero, podrías intentar cuidarlos fuera de ella.

Cadence: eh? A que te refieres?

Luna: puedes intentar mantenerlos unidos, fuera de la escuela. Te recomiendo algo? Un campamento de verano.

Cadence: campamento de verano?

Luna: hay un campamento que Celestia y yo conocemos desde nuestros años en la escuela. Estábamos pensando hacer un viaje este año. Quizás tú puedas hacer lo mismo.

Cadence se interesa, y se lo piensa un segundo, y luego sonríe.

Cadence: un campamento de verano, campamento de verano! Es una excelente idea! Que campamento es?

Luna solo sonríe ante la emoción de su amiga.

* * *

La fiesta se siente amena para todos, aunque una chica en particular se nota incómoda.

Sunseen se nota retraída mientras vaga por la fiesta sin querer hacer contacto visual con nadie.

En un momento ve en una mesa un grupo particular.

Lyra, Bonbom, y Octavia, están paradas en una mesa platicando y comiendo pastelillos.

Es la chica cabello de caramelo quien la nota y la saluda. Sunseen devuelve el saludo tímidamente, y Lyra al verla la invita a acercarse. Sunseen se sorprende, pero lo hace.

Lyra: hey Sunseen! Quieres pastelillos?

Sunseen: um, claro.

Sonríe tímida y la peli menta le entrega un pastelillo de la mesa, que empieza comer en silencio.

Lyra: por qué la cara larga? Creí que la otra tú era el caballo.

Octavia: Lyra! Eso es descortés.

Sunseen: um, no es nada…

Bombon se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro.

Bombon: hey, no necesitas ser tímida. Puedes contarnos, bueno, si lo quieres.

Sunseen duda, pero las tres le sonríen y ella habla.

Sunseen: es que… temo lo que la escuela empiece a pensar de mí…

Lyra: por qué? … oh! la cosa del demonio mágico? Bah no eres la primera Sunset que hace eso.

Sunseen: pero es que…

Bombon: tranquila, puedo asegurarte que nadie en la escuela piensa mal de ti.

Octavia: incluso si lo hacen, no debes hacer caso. El pasado no es hoy.

Bombon: no eres una mala persona.

Lyra: si! todo lo contrario. Eres genial.

Ditzy Doo se aparece de pronto al lado de Sunseen, y muestra una canasta con muffins.

Ditzy: Muffin?

Ofrece ella sonriendo, con sus ojos un poco desviados. Sunseen sonríe, y acepta un muffin luego de acabarse su pastelillo.

Lyra se acera y también toma uno, y tanto Octavia como Bombon toman uno cuando la adorable rubia se los ofrece.

* * *

Indigo: un brindis! Por el menos peor equipo de Canterlot!

Exclama Indigo con su vaso de ponche en alto. Sunny, Lemon, Sour, y Sugar están junto a ella, y también, las Rainbooms, quienes le dirigen a la atleta de googles una mirada despectiva pero divertida.

Todas: salud!

Exclaman todas, algunas más entusiastas que otras, antes de beber todas su ponche.

Rainbow: y otro brindis, por el menos odioso equipo de Crystal!

Tres de las cinco chicas ríen ante eso, la cuarta da una mirada sarcástica pero burlona, y la última no cambia su semblante neutro.

Todas: salud!

Se repite el brindis y toman de nuevo.

Pinkie: estos han sido los mejores juegos de la amistad de la historia!

Lemon: si que si! plantas carnívoras un demonio mágico asesino y la casi destrucción del mundo entero! Fue de locos!

Rainbow: meh, nada nuevo para nosotras.

Indigo: siempre creí que su escuela era sosa y aburrida, pero resulta que son bastante cool! Tenemos que competir de nuevo pronto.

Rainbow: seguro! Pero la próxima vez, haremos un decatlón deportivo! y las aplastaré a todas!

Indigo: ja! sigue soñando color chica!

Ambas deportistas chocan sus puños en señal de desafío mientras se sonríen una a otra.

Rarity: si debo ser sincera, yo también tenía una mala imagen de su escuela.

Applejack: todos la teníamos. Pero conociéndolas, son muy agradables.

Sugar: nuestra escuela es superior a nivel académico, pero en aspectos artísticos no estamos a su altura. Puedo reconocer y respetar sus virtudes.

Fluttershy: eso es muy amable de decirlo.

Sour: no te acostumbres mucho. Pero, gracias por esta fiesta, es divertido hacer algo así, para variar.

Fluttershy: no tienen fiestas en su escuela?

Sugar: nuestra escuela no acostumbra eventos como estos. Nuestra prioridad es el aprendizaje.

Rainbow: Bueno, si alguna vez se sienten muy aburridas de eso, pueden venir con nosotras. nos divertiremos, estilo Canterlot!

Las cinco de Canterlot chocan sus vasos en señal de acuerdo.

Las cinco shadowbolts sonríen, incluso Sugar borra su semblante serio por un momento.

La sub directora de Canterlot se acerca y hace una señal para las Rainbooms, y estas al instante se despiden y se marchan todas por el mismo lado, hacia el escenario.

Las shadowbolts también se separan. Aunque Sugarcoat mira un momento a Indigo mientras esta va a la mesa de bocadillos.

Sugar: Indigo Zap.

Indigo: si Sug?

Sugar: no he tenido oportunidad de agradecerte por lo que hiciste durante la carrera de motocross.

Indigo: mh? La carrera?

Sugar: cuando regresaste por mí luego del ataque de aquella planta carnívora.

Indigo: ah eso! Je no tienes que agradecer.

Sugar: si tengo. La situación era crítica, y el riesgo de daño era grande. Sin tu asistencia pude terminar perjudicada. O en el peor de los casos, devorada por un vegetal.

Indigo: hey, lo hice porque somos-… ah, bueno, porque somos compañeras.

Sugar: estoy en deuda contigo.

Indigo: um, … puedes pagarme, aceptándome un baile.

Sugar mira a Indigo, quien le sonríe, aunque parece nerviosa.

Sugar: pedido justo, lo acepto.

Indigo: en serio? Digo, genial. Es decir, que bien, si, um eso.

Sugar: deseas hacerlo ahora o esperar a un momento particular?

Indigo: ah, no, ahora está bien. vamos?

Le ofrece su mano, Sugar la mira un segundo, antes de aceptar, tomar la mano de Indigo, y ambas ir hacia la pista.

En este punto la sub directora sube al escenario y pide a la DJ de cabello eléctrico que detenga la música. Vinyl hace caso y baja el volumen hasta apagarlo al completo.

Luna empieza a hablar.

Luna: buenas noches, y gracias a todos por haber venido, a la que espero sea la primera de una nueva tradición, la fiesta de unión del espíritu de los juegos de la amistad. Nombre sujeto a cambios.

Lo último es un susurro en el micrófono, pero nadie le da atención pues todos los presentes exclaman animados.

Entre todos se ven llegar también a Celestia y Adagio, quienes se encuentran con las hermanas de esta.

Sunset y Sunseen se encuentran y se saludan.

Luna: tras los últimos juegos puedo decir que nuestras escuelas jamás habían estado tan unidas. Y eso, es motivo de celebración, por ello, quiero presentarles a, las Rainbooms!

La mujer se hace a un lado y hay aplausos y vítores cuando las cinco chicas aparecen en el escenario con sus instrumentos, en caso de Pinkie, ella se pone tras su batería.

Rainbow toma el micrófono.

Rainbow: HOLA CANTERLOT!

Hay gritos de parte de cada estudiante residente de la escuela.

Rainbow: HOLA CRYSTAL!

Esta vez son los chicos y chicas invitados quienes devuelven el saludo.

Rainbow: LISTOS PARA EL ROCK?!

La respuesta es de todos al mismo tiempo, animando a que empiecen, y así ellas lo hacen.

Sunseen mira a sus amigas y en una clase de instinto corre al escenario. Sunset la ve sonriendo.

Las rainbooms empiezan a tocar y Vinyl les da asistencia.

Sunseen sube el escenario y cuando sus amigas la ven todas le sonríen animándola. La chica de cabello de fuego se acerca y junto a varios aplausos acompañándola toma el micrófono.

**_Sunseen:_**

_Mil horas pasé triste_

_Yo quería algo más_

_Yo cave hasta el fin_

_Abriendo puertas y más_

_Cuando algo ves tan cerca_

_Muy claro nada verás_

_Pero si lejos tú lo ves_

_Desaparecerá_

**_Rainbooms:_**

_Ahí estaba (estaba) de frente a mí (Ah-oh, ah-oh-oh)_

_Cerca para poder ver (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Lo que tú quieres no es_

_Lo que debes tener_

_Y ahí estaba de frente a mí_

Todos los presentes llenan la pista de baile siguiendo la canción.

Sugar cumple y baila junto a Indigo, de nuevo, su gesto estoico se rompe para mostrar una leve sonrisa. Que ilumina la de la atleta.

**_Sunset:_**

_Hubo una vez que no_

_Pertenecía a ningún lugar_

Hay una explosión de aplausos cuando la otra peli fuego sube al escenario con su propio micrófono.

_Necesitaba más_

_Y no podía con nadie estar_

**_Sunseen y Sunset:_**

_Pero quien soy_

_Es quien necesitaba_

_Y cuando lo afronté_

_Me vi y ahí estaba_

Durante el coro ambas gemelas se abrazan por los hombros mientras cantan.

**_Rainbooms:_**

_Ahí estaba (estaba) de frente a mí (Ah-oh, Ah-oh-oh)_

_Cerca para poder ver (Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Lo que tú quieres no es_

_Lo que debes tener_

_Y ahí estaba de frente a mí_

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Celestia y las sirenas bailan en grupo.

Igual hacen el resto de las Shadowbolts, con Twilight y Lightning.

**_Sunseen y Sunset:_**

_Lo que quería para mí_

**_Rainbooms:_**

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Luna y Cadene bailan juntas.

Flash, Ditzy, Lyra, Bombon, todo Canterlot.

**_Sunseen y Sunset:_**

_Y ahí estaba de frente a mí_

**_Rainbooms:_**

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

Canterlot y Crystal disfrutan de la música.

**_Sunseen y Sunset:_**

_Lo que quería para mí_

**_Todas:_**

_Oh, whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh_

_Y ahí estaba de frente a mí-íí-íí_

_Oh oh oh_

_Siempre ahí_

_Estuvo frente a mí_

No hay más que aplausos y risas dentro de la escuela.

Pero fuera, una figura casi fantasmal, revuela los alrededores... hasta desaparecer...

**_..._**

**_Friendship Among Games_**

**_FIN_**

* * *

Un día tranquilo, las Rainbooms, acompañadas por Sunset y Twilight tienen una clase de día de campo frente a la escuela.

Sentadas todas en frente de la base, de alguna manera Rainbow había permitido a Rarity arreglar su cabello. Fluttershy y Applejack conversan tranquilamente con Twilight. Pinkie arriba de la base toma unos bocadillos y un jugo de fruta, y Sunset con Sunseen están platicando.

Todas dejan lo que están haciendo cuando oyen un sonido singular venir de la base, y solo un segundo después, aturdida y algo tensa, aparece la princesa Twilight.

P. Twilight: lamento mucho legar tarde! No recibí el mensaje hasta ahora porque quedé atrapada en este vórtice espacio temporal que revolvió la realidad y les juro, es lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida!

Su explicación termina y sus ojos y boca se abren en extremo cuando frente a ella, ve a las dos gemelas cabello de fuego sentadas. Todas miran la escena con curiosidad y en silencio.

Ambas gemelas la saludan y le sonríen, una con calma y seguridad, y la otra con clara timidez.

Al final la princesa sonríe, también con timidez, y habla.

P. Twilight: … tú eres lo, tercero, más extraño.

* * *

**NOTA: Tan tan. Otra historia que llega a su fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sé que mi pereza retrasó esto demasiado y no puedo hacer más que pedirles perdón.**

**En fin, gracias de nuevo a todos y, pueden dejarme cualquier pregunta u opinión en los reviews, saben que me encanta leerlos. También pueden mandarmelos por MP y con gusto contestaré, tienen también mi correo electrónico en mi perfil en caso que quieran contactarme.**

**Las Sunsix regresarán próximamente con más aventuras. Ténganlo por seguro.**

**Nada más gente un abrazo desde la distancia social recomendada, y se me cuidan. CHAO CHAO!**


End file.
